


Aurora

by DebbyBacellar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Minisode: Many Happy Returns, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Porn With Plot, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, caution with TW
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar
Summary: “Você... Você me disse uma vez que você não era um herói. Houve momentos em que eu nem sequer pensei que você era humano, mas deixe-me dizer-lhe isto: você foi o melhor homem, e o... Ser humano mais humano que eu já conheci e ninguém nunca irá me convencer de que você me contou uma mentira, e então... Não. Eu estava tão sozinho, e eu lhe devo muito. Ok... Não, por favor, só mais uma coisa, mais uma coisa: mais um milagre, Sherlock, para mim. Não... Não... Esteja morto. Você faria isso...? Só para mim, apenas... Pare com isso. Pare com isso…”. 
(***) 
Uma história sobre esperança, recomeços, descobertas e perdão, porque se há uma verdade absoluta é que o amor supera tudo. Até mesmo a morte.





	1. Lembranças

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

**John Watson**

**(***)**

Lembranças são coisas estranhas.

Deveria ser nítido, o momento que mudou a minha vida, mas eu lembro como se eu olhasse do alto para mim mesmo, descendo do táxi, trotando para Bart enquanto meu celular tocou. Tocou mesmo? Deve ter tocado. Eu não me lembro de ter atendido. Eu realmente não lembro de me mover, mas eu sei que eu andei e atendi a ligação. Eu lembro, porém, que eu perguntei se ele estava bem. Eu lembro de ouvir sua voz, sua respiração um tanto acelerada chegando aos meus ouvidos através do celular, e então, foram os huffs dos pequenos arquejos que me fez perguntar se ele estava bem. Eu lembro que eu parei de andar, porque ele pediu, mas todo o meu corpo queria ir para frente, para o interior de Bart, para procurar pelo meu melhor amigo, para vê-lo seguro.

Eu devo ter insistido em andar, em retomar os meus passos, mas então eu lembro que ele falou "Por favor". O ‘Por favor’ dele acendeu todos os sinos de alerta em minha mente. Sherlock não pede por favor, não sem ter uma boa dose de escárnio ou relutância nas palavras e agora sua voz soou desesperada. Então eu obedeci porque ele falou "Por favor." Eu lembro da sensação. O nó apertado na garganta. O coração acelerado. Frio correndo em minhas veias. Respiração superficial. Aperto no estômago.

Eu devo ter caminhado de novo e parado de novo, eu devo ter chamado o nome dele, e então não lembro porque eu olhei para cima. Talvez eu tenha perguntado onde ele estava. Talvez ele tivesse apenas me dito. Eu não lembro.

Se meu rosto expressou um milésimo do pavor que eu senti por dentro com o que eu vi, eu devo ter parecido horrorizado, por que era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Eu devo ter chamado por Deus.

Nós continuamos falando. Eu tinha a impressão de que em qualquer momento minhas pernas cederiam, meu coração não suportaria e iria parar de bater ali, naquele exato instante e o medo era uma coisa feia e crescente que nublava tudo ao meu redor. Havia somente Sherlock e seu casaco esvoaçando no ar como uma capa por causa do vento forte, como um herói de HQ se preparando para voar.

Ele me pediu desculpas. Sua voz soou chorosa quando ele disse que os jornais estavam certos o tempo todo, quando ele me disse que ele era uma farsa. Ele me disse para contar a todos os nossos amigos que ele era uma fraude. Que ele criou Moriarty. Disso eu lembro, porque eu lembro de como suas palavras saíram, apertadas, grossas, eu quase podia sentir o cheiro das lágrimas que Sherlock estava tentando não derramar, mas a despeito de sua vontade elas estavam caindo.

Eu mandei ele calar a boca e eu realmente quis dizer isso, mas ele não calou. Eu não sei o que ele falou ou o que eu disse em seguida, mas eu lembro de sua voz ao dizer:

“Ninguém poderia ser tão inteligente.”

Ele podia. Ele ainda poderia se estivesse vivo.

Ele inventou baboseiras, frases que realmente não entraram em minha cabeça. Ele fungou. Ele estava chorando. Oh Deus, Sherlock estava chorando. Não como o choro das imitações que ele fazia quando precisava parecer emocional em um caso. Isso… O choro, as lágrimas dele, eram a única coisa que eu senti ser verdadeira.

Era mentira. Tudo isso. Tinha que ser.

Eu pedi para ele parar com o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo, porque se fosse uma brincadeira, eu juro por Deus que eu pegaria a minha pistola e daria um tiro em seu pé, para ele aprender que isso faz parte do “Não é bom”, assim como rir em cenas de crime ou pular feito criança de cinco anos ao receber presente antecipado de natal quando precisa resolver um triplo assassinato-suicídio.

Eu andei novamente, eu sei por que eu lembro da urgência em sua voz me pedindo para parar. Eu voltei dois passos, tentando acalmá-lo.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, como se pudesse me alcançar através da distância, mas ele não podia e nem eu poderia alcançá-lo.

Ele me pediu para manter os olhos nele, fixos, ele perguntou se eu poderia fazer isso por ele. Oh Sherlock, seu imbecil… Eu já matei por ele. Eu morreria por ele. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas eu não sabia o que ele queria que eu fizesse agora.

Então ele falou algo sobre notas de despedidas.

E suas últimas palavras… Adeus, John.

_Adeus John…_

_Adeus, John…_

_Adeus, John…_

Ele olhou para mim. Eu gritei por ele, céus, eu gritei seu nome com toda força dos meus pulmões.

Sherlock… SHERLOCK!

Ele abriu os braços, mas ele não voou como um herói. Ele caiu. Seu corpo pendeu para frente e meus olhos mal seguiram o movimento.

Seu nome era como a repetição de um mantra na minha cabeça. Segundos. Foi tudo o que durou. Apenas segundos. O som do impacto do corpo de Sherlock no chão foi nauseante.

Sobreviva, sobreviva, Sherlock. Algumas fraturas, céus, várias, Vai haver danos permanentes, mas se seu coração continuar batendo…

Eu me concentrei em obter Sherlock assim que pude. Meus olhos não podiam mais ver o corpo de Sherlock porque um edifício estava no caminho de minha visão. Eu corri. Eu parei quando vi parte do corpo vestido com seu casaco Belstaff preto amassado no chão. Um caminhão estava parado próximo e eu não podia ver as pernas dele.

Eu lembro de ter caído no chão, alguma força bateu em mim, não sei o que ou quem, talvez tenha sido um ciclista. Eu bati a cabeça no asfalto. O impacto fez meus olhos ficarem brancos por trás das pálpebras. Oh Deus, eu tentei ficar consciente e levantar, correr para Sherlock para dar os primeiros socorros.

Sherlock, Sherlock... Deus, não...

Havia tanta gente… Médicos de Bart talvez. Eles corriam em direção ao corpo de Sherlock. Eu não lembro de ter andado novamente, mas então eu estava perto dele, mãos de outras pessoas me seguravam, me impediam de chegar até seu corpo.

Sherlock, Sherlock...

Eu empurrei o meu caminho para frente tentando me livrar de quem me impedia. Eu devo ter gritado com eles que eu era um médico ou outras coisas inanes, e eu continuei empurrando, a adrenalina me dando força.

Ele é meu amigo. Por Favor.

Eu consegui segurar seu braço tentando medir seu pulso, mas alguém me afastou. Meus dedos escorregaram de sua pele. Talvez o pulso estivesse muito fraco para eu poder sentir. Eu precisava tentar novamente. Eu precisava checá-lo.

Por favor, deixe-me apenas...

Meus joelhos fraquejaram e eu caí. O pequeno pico de adrenalina desgastou-se tão rápido quanto veio.

Alguém rolou Sherlock, então eu podia ver sangue, sangue, sangue… E os olhos abertos. Ele estava de olhos abertos olhando para o vazio. Aqueles olhos, seus belos olhos verdes-cinza-azuis cheios de inteligência estavam olhando vazios. Porque? Se os olhos estavam abertos, ele deveria estar olhando para mim… Deveriam...

Nnggh, Jesus, não.

Deus, não.

Eles estão levando Sherlock, mas eu não entendo. Eu não entendo. Eu não aceito.

(***)

Eu voltei para 221B. Sentei-me em minha poltrona, descalço, perdido, sozinho. Eu penso em minha arma agora, todos os dias. Eu vou usá-la em mim mesmo, eu sei, eu só não sei quando, mas eu vou. Se eu me sentia perdido antes de conhecer Sherlock, agora eu me sinto destruído depois que ele se foi. Não há esperança nem perspectivas agradáveis de futuro.

Sherlock deu sentido à minha vida. Sherlock me faz rir. Sherlock me irrita. Sherlock é lindo. Sherlock faz birra como uma criança impertinente de 5 anos. Sherlock é um gênio. Sherlock é um lixo quando se trata de suas próprias emoções ou as de alguém que ele se importa. Sherlock não tem noção de espaço pessoal, invadindo frequentemente o meu. Sherlock deixa partes de corpos na geladeira. Sherlock pode tocar violino como um anjo ou arranhar as cordas em seu estado de irritação como uma tortura. Sherlock fala o meu nome como se eu fosse uma coisa preciosa. Sherlock se preocupa comigo…

Sherlock não está mais aqui, mas eu mal consigo pensar nele no passado. Ele está presente em tudo. Na poltrona preta, empoleirado de forma precária, no sofá, deitado de costas para mim com mau humor, em Londres, em cada rua, beco e esquina, tudo meticulosamente memorizado naquela cabeça grande. Ele está em minha mente. Ele está em meu coração devastado.

E eu nunca disse a ele… Eu nunca disse… Eu deveria ter dito.

Ella sabe. Ella quer que eu diga em voz alta agora que ele se foi o que eu nunca me atrevi a dizer enquanto ele ainda estava aqui. Eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou dizer para que algum expectador intrometido ouça sobre os meus sentimentos mais íntimos. Eu não vou dizer para qualquer um que não seja ele.

Essa coisa que eu sinto não caiu do telhado de Bart, assim como ele caiu. Essa coisa não quebrou. como o corpo dele quando se chocou inexoravelmente contra o chão. Essa coisa não desapareceu do meu peito quando eu vi a sua lápide fria.

Eu não entendo, Sherlock. Eu não aceito. Nem os meus sentimentos, nem a sua partida.

E depois de dois anos, eu ainda não sei como lidar com isso.

Eu fui ao velório dele e não chorei.

Dois anos e eu ainda não chorei por ele.

Eu não chorei porque se eu chorar, isso vai ser real. Se eu lamentar, então ele vai estar realmente morto dentro de mim. Eu não posso lidar com isso, então eu suprimo tudo. Se eu tentar racionalizar e aceitar com o meu coração que ele não está mais aqui e que ele nunca mais vai voltar, então eu vou ter que seguir em frente sem ele, mas eu não quero isso.

Eu pedi por um milagre.

“Você... Você me disse uma vez que você não era um herói. Houve momentos em que eu nem sequer pensei que você era humano, mas deixe-me dizer-lhe isto: você foi o melhor homem, e o... Ser humano mais humano que eu já conheci e ninguém nunca irá me convencer de que você me contou uma mentira, e então... Não. Eu estava tão sozinho, e eu lhe devo muito. Ok... Não, por favor, só mais uma coisa, mais uma coisa: mais um milagre, Sherlock, para mim. Não... Não... Esteja morto. Você faria isso...? Só para mim, apenas... Pare com isso. Pare com isso…”.

Dois anos… Dois anos desde que eu pedi e o milagre nunca veio.

Então… Eu deixei de acreditar em milagres.

C o n t i n u a...


	2. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) eu gostaria muito de saber sua opinião. Beijos!

**Aurora Waise**

**(***)**

Eu estava faminta, com frio e cansada.

Eu vivo nas ruas há duas semanas, temendo por minha segurança - ou melhor a falta disso, e sabendo que a minha vida ruim pode piorar exponencialmente em qualquer incerto minuto..

Eu tenho uma mãe, mas não acredito que ela tem sentido minha falta. Creio que ainda vai demorar mais duas semanas para ela notar que eu não estou mais em casa. Isso só não será verdade, talvez, porque nesta altura a minha vizinha, Sra. Crawford, já notou a minha partida, mas a minha mãe... Ela nunca me notou, não realmente.

Eu tive várias babás, nunca por mais de três meses, para não me apegar a algum ser humano que pudesse mostrar carinho à mim, provavelmente. Sempre havia comida na mesa, mas nunca havia companhia para comer. Sempre havia roupas limpas, mas no momento em eu aprendi a me vestir sozinha, não havia mais a minha mãe para trocar as minhas roupas, mesmo que por um ato de carinho.

Ela nunca prestou atenção em mim e não havia a desculpa de outros irmãos pelos os quais ela dividiria a sua atenção, porque sou filha única.

Eu suspeito que fui fruto de uma gravidez indesejada. Eu não conheço o meu pai, embora eu goste de pensar que ele é o cara loiro de uma fotografia que mamãe guarda no fundo de uma gaveta da cômoda do seu quarto. Eu penso sobre ele, em seu uniforme de soldado, um sorriso fácil no rosto, a pele dourada como se tivesse tomado muito sol. Ele está segurando um rifle sniper AS .50. Não há dedicatória na foto. Ele poderia ser meu pai. Quando eu perguntei, ela não me respondeu nada sobre ele, o seu rosto de Bárbie Malibu assumiu um esgar feio e torcido de raiva. Estou com muito medo de perguntar novamente somente para descobrir que ele está morto, baleado na guerra ou explodido por uma mina terrestre, ou em uma perspectiva pior, sendo o bom pai para outra menina, alguém feliz que recebe abraços e elogios de seu pai, como uma princesa de contos de fadas.

Eu não posso contar a quantidade de vezes que mamãe esqueceu de me buscar na escola ou que me machuquei quando criança por não ter um adulto adequado cuidando de mim. Isso não importava muito. Quando eu me machucava, ela tinha que me levar ao médico. Era o único momento em que ela parecia levemente interessada, como se eu fosse algo ao qual ela tinha que prestar atenção. Era patético desejar estar doente somente para poder sentir o toque dela em minha testa medindo a febre ou tendo ela entrando em meu quarto em diferentes horas para me dar medicação.

As vezes eu penso que se eu fosse maltratada fisicamente, com palavrões ou mesmo ocasionais surras, que isso seria de alguma forma bizarra mais reconfortante. Parece insanidade, eu sei, mas ser negligenciado, saber que ninguém te enxerga e que a sua vida é apenas um triste acaso no universo é bem pior. Ser ativamente maltratado implica que alguém te alveja, mesmo que para uma coisa ruim - mas alguém te enxerga. E ninguém nunca me viu.

Eu sou comum. Grandes olhos azuis, pele pálida e cabelos loiros tão genéricos como tantas garotas inglesas. Eu falo pouco, talvez por timidez ou por ser tão acostumada ao silêncio e à solidão que nunca me vi na necessidade de desenvolver diálogos e fazer amigos. Eu não entendo o real conceito dessa palavra.

Eu abandonei a escola e fugi de casa. É clichê, eu realmente sei. Não foi por capricho, no entanto. Foi medo, puro e simples.

Os sensos primordiais de auto-defesa do ser humano é atacar ou fugir. Atacar para mim nunca foi uma opção. Eu não entro em lutas, muito menos em lutas que estão obviamente fadadas ao fracasso. Eu seria usada, massacrada e permanentemente danificada.

E agora estou aqui, nas ruas de Londres, vivendo por conta própria, pedindo trocados para comer, dormindo em abrigos, mas estou sobrevivendo.

Eu não fui abordada por nenhum assistente social até o momento porque sei como correr e onde me esconder. Se tem alguma coisa da qual eu posso me orgulhar sobre mim mesma é que sou pequena, magra e rápida como um foguete. Em uma pobre analogia, eu diria que posso correr como um guepardo e me esconder tão bem quanto um camaleão. Eu não sei por quanto tempo a minha boa sorte irá durar. Eu não acho que moradores de rua tenham longevidade, mas viver muito não é algo que eu tenha almejado de qualquer forma. Não com as experiências de vida que eu tenho tido até então.

Minha única alegria são os livros que trouxe comigo. O Hamlet de Shakespeare e O Hobbit de Tolkien. Eles são um peso bem vindo em minha mochila esfarrapada. Eles são um conforto. Uma âncora quando eu me sentia à deriva.

Eu amo ler, eu simplesmente adoro a sensação de me transportar mentalmente para qualquer universo que não seja a minha realidade estúpida, eu me aprazo ao viver a alegria dos personagens, sonhando comigo mesma em seus lugares, experimentando aventuras indizíveis ou chorando com as tragédias de drama. Ler era a única coisa que me mantinha sã.

(***)

Eu tenho apenas 14 anos e viver nas ruas tem sido assustador, embora se há algo positivo saindo disso é que tenho criado uma casca grossa. As coisas que antes me faziam chorar como uma boboca mal fazem meus olhos pestanejarem hoje. Eu sou jovem, mas eu não sou ingênua. Minha velha vizinha Sra. Crawford - mais presente em minha vida do que qualquer parente cosanguíneo - sempre diz que eu sou uma sobrevivente. Eu quero acreditar nisso.

Eu só posso dizer que qualquer coisa é melhor do que permanecer morando com mamãe e meu novo padastro. Mesmo as ruas.

Tudo começou de forma sutil e eu quase não percebi o prenúncio do perigo, mas quando minha mãe não estava em casa, meu padrasto olhava para mim insistentemente enquanto eu lia deitada no sofá da sala. Comecei a ler no quarto de porta trancada enquanto eu tentava ignorar a sensação de risco. Depois eu notei ele me seguindo pelos cômodos. Na sala, na cozinha, mesmo do lado de fora no jardim. Se minha mãe não estivesse por perto, eu poderia sentir a presença dele por perto pairando, planejando, me enervando.

Ele começou a sorrir para mim em cada oportunidade, tentando fazer conversa pequena. É claro que esse comportamento estranho nunca era exibido na frente de mamãe. Ele era o lorde perfeito para ela. Levava flores, convidava para jantar, comprava jóias, mas eu sabia intuitivamente que por baixo de toda aquela polidez existia um homem perigoso.

Eu tentei ignorar a paranóia, mas Sebastian Moran não é um homem que se ignora. O olhar azul é tão frio quanto o Círculo Polar Ártico e o corpo cheio de músculos poderia quebrar um ser humano magro como eu ao meio como se fosse um palito de dentes em questão de segundos. Isso, eu não pude ignorar.

(...)

Eu acreditava que experiências traumáticas são lembradas após o fato de forma turva e embaçada, como era a maior parte dos meus sentimentos em relação à minha infância, mas este dia, este maldito dia estava gravado debaixo das minhas pálpebras como uma tatuagem. Quando eu fecho os olhos eu ainda posso ver nitidamente, como em um filme, e ainda posso sentir o medo frio e quase paralisante que são associados à esta memória especifica.

Mamãe havia viajado. Temos uma vida confortável em Esher, Surrey. Mamãe nunca precisou trabalhar e vivia da herança que vovó deixara para ela.

Eu estava sozinha em casa e era por volta das 10Pm de um sábado. Eu estava me preparando para dormir e vesti meu pijama.

Desci as escadas para beber um copo de leite morno antes de deitar. A minha casa é como meu próprio corpo, eu conheço cada pedacinho dela. Eu posso andar no escuro sem a menor necessidade de luz, então foi o que eu fiz.

Desci as escadas, mas não me preocupei em acender as lâmpadas.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei o meu leite como de costume, apenas com a iluminação da geladeira, quando senti um arrepio subindo pela minha nuca. Eu não sei dizer o que me fez pegar a pequena faca de descascar verduras, mas eu fiz isso. Com movimentos suaves, ainda fingindo estar mexendo o leite, eu coloquei cuidadosamente a faca escondida na calça do pijama, presa com segurança no elástico da cintura.

Virei na direção da porta da cozinha e vi o brutamontes parado de braços cruzados com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Ele não fez nenhum barulho, nenhum som de passos, nada que me avisasse que tinha mais alguém em casa.

— Olá gatinha.

Ele falou com a voz arrastada.

— Olá Sebastian. — respondi tensa como uma tábua. — Minha mãe ainda não chegou. Você não deveria usar a sua chave a menos que fosse uma emergência. — falei novamente, ainda parada no mesmo lugar, a geladeira aberta deixando um rastro frio na pele do meu braço esquerdo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu bebi um pouco em um Pub aqui perto e não quis dirigir até Londres. Resolvi dormir aqui. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe não se incomoda.

Ele sorriu novamente, seus olhos perscrutando minha postura com um olhar afiado.

— Você está com medo. — ele afirmou quando meu silêncio se estendeu.

— Eu deveria estar com medo? — perguntei, minha voz soando estável, embora por dentro eu estivesse em pânico.

— Você acha que deveria? Eu não penso assim gatinha. — ele sorriu de novo de um modo que me fez querer vomitar.

— Meu nome é Aurora, não gatinha. Eu não gosto de apelidos. Boa noite Sebastian. — falei emburrada, o coração batendo no peito e retumbando em minhas têmporas. Um suor frio se acumulou em minha nuca descendo por entre as omoplatas. Todo o meu corpo implorava por fuga e foi o que eu fiz.

A minha única rota de saida era passar por Sebastian que ainda estava encostado na soleira da porta. Respirei fundo e fui em direção à ele, indicando que eu queria passar. Ele virou de lado me dando passagem, mas a sensação de estar de costas para o perigo era tão esmagadora que quase me fez ficar fraca dos joelhos. O instinto de olhar para trás enquanto eu passava por ele era forte e foi o que eu fiz, não desviando os olhos, mesmo que de soslaio, de sua figura alta.

Foi por estar olhando que vi o movimento do seu braço quando ele apertou meu pulso, prendendo-me com facilidade com sua mão enorme.

Eu gritei, um grito histérico e aterrorizado.

— Ssshh! — ele falou, os olhos faiscando enquanto a outra mão tampou a minha boca. Eu me debati inutilmente em seus braços como um coelho tentando fugir das garras de uma águia faminta.

— Você não quer que os vizinhos acordem, não é gatinha? — ele sorriu, abaixando seu rosto em direção ao meu. Eu me retorci com mais ímpeto, lágrimas gordas brotando involuntariamente e escorrendo pelo canto dos meus olhos. Meus pés começaram a chutar tudo dele que eu poderia alcançar.

Seu aperto intensificou e ele me empurrou contra a parede próxima. Minha cabeça bateu contra o gesso com um som oco. Vi luzes por trás dos meus olhos úmidos de lágrimas. Fiquei atordoada, zonza, enjoada, meus pensamentos zunindo com incoerência.

Ele curvou seu corpo grande contra o meu, seu nariz enfiando-se na dobra do meu pescoço.

— Você tem cheiro de morango… — ele sussurrou. Eu quase vomitei. — E de inocência.

Com o dedo indicador, ele foi fazendo uma linha para baixo por cima dos botões da blusa do meu pijama, distraído.

Você é uma sobrevivente. Faça alguma coisa. Por favor, pense, pense…

Eu pensei desesperadamente. Eu não poderia lutar contra ele. Eu não poderia alcançar a pequena faca dentro do meu pijama sem que ele percebesse. Tentar movê-lo seria como tentar empurrar uma muralha.

Oh Deus.

Por favor. Não… Por favor.

As vezes isso acontece comigo, em um momento de perigo, quando a adrenalina corre em minhas veias eu consigo ter claridade. E foi o que eu vi naquele momento. Uma rota. Uma saída

Ele já poderia ter me quebrado. Ele poderia ter me apagado. Ele poderia ter me rasgado em duas. Mas ele estava ali, alisando meus botões, saboreando o momento, o sádico. Ele ficou com raiva quando eu lutei. Ele ficou com raiva quando eu gritei. O que ele faria se eu cedesse?

— Se… Seb… — a minha voz estava grossa com lágrimas. Seus olhos voaram em direção aos meus, seu corpo mostrando a surpresa pela minha mudança de postura. Forcei-me a ficar quieta. Mantive o olhar.

— Não me machuque… — pedi, as lágrimas ainda descendo, dando veracidade para a minha atuação. — Por favor… Eu posso…

— O que… O que você pode? — a mão que alisava os botões subiram para a minha bochecha, quase cobrindo completamente o meu rosto.

— Se você me machucar, as pessoas vão saber. Eu vou ficar com marcas. A minha mãe vai-—

— Oh não, não, não, ela não vai notar, e você sabe disso. Você é tão bonita, tão delicada como uma boneca de porcelana. A sua inocência é irresistível.

Ele continou falando e era isso que eu precisava. Distraí-lo.

— Você… Você tem que me machucar para ter o que você quer? — perguntei, um bolo de náuseas se formando na minha garganta.

— Não necessariamente. — ele sussurrou. — Mas eu decidi que teria isso de qualquer jeito.

— Você pode me ensinar então, sem me machucar e ninguém precisa saber. Você é tão bonito, Seb...

Ele riu.

Tremendo, usei a mão livre delicadamente, ele seguiu o movimento com os olhos, e meu dedo pairou no botão que ele alisou antes. Desci devagar, tocando os botões deliberadamente, sem desfazê-los. Parei no cós do pijama e engoli em seco. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto.

— Você vai me ensinar, Seb? — perguntei olhando para o seu rosto nas proximidades. Assim que seus olhos saíram de meus dedos para olhar para o meu rosto, eu enfiei a mão na calça, peguei a pequena faca e meus dedos enrolaram no cabo com propósito.

A minha pelves estava apenas na altura de sua coxa e isso foi tudo o que eu vi. Puxei a faca e enfiei com toda a minha força na sua coxa direita, o metal afiado rasgando a carne através do jeans.

Ele gritou guturalmente e eu usei a oportunidade, o único segundo em que todo o seu corpo estava centrado na dor, para fugir. Eu não olhei para trás, eu não pensei, eu era só instinto. Abri a porta da frente e corri, corri, corri sem olhar para trás. Pulei a cerca da última casa, os cachorros latindo feito loucos e eu continuei a olhar para frente, temendo que se eu tomasse apenas um segundo para saber se ele me perseguia, que nesse momento ele me alcançaria e me destruiria.

Pulei outra cerca e entrei em um matagal, as árvores altas me cobrindo, minhas sandálias baixas ainda seguras em meus pés enquanto eu corria mato à dentro no escuro.

Meus pulmões queimavam. Minhas pernas latejavam e ardiam tanto quanto os pulmões. Eu estava completamente suada agora, o cabelo longo grudando na testa e pescoço.

Diminui a corrida, embora eu não saiba dizer quanto tempo havia passado desde a minha fuga.

Enfim, me atrevi a olhar para trás. Não ouvi passos, nem respiração ofegante além da minha.

Parei, o corpo curvando automaticamente, as mãos segurando os joelhos, tentando puxar tanto ar para os meus pulmões necessitados quanto eu conseguisse.

Depois que meu coração e respiração abrandaram, eu olhei em volta.

Árvores me cercava, lama sujava os meus pés. Ouvi atentamente, havia um lago nas proximidades. Isso era bom, me dava uma noção de localidade.

Subi em uma árvore, me apoiei em um bom galho e então comecei a chorar à sério, a adrenalina diminuindo enquanto o pânico aumentava.

A minha mãe não iria acreditar em mim…

Eu esfaqueei um homem… Porque ele tentou - Oh Deus– eu não podia pensar nas palavras, então dizê-las em voz alta era totalmente impossível.

O que eu faria de agora em diante, fosse o que fosse, não envolvia voltar para casa.

Engoli as lágrimas deixando os soluços morrerem até se tornarem baixos e espaçados entre si.

Você é uma sobrevivente Aurora? Então está na hora de provar isso a si mesma.

Naquele momento eu decidi que eu sobreviveria, à despeito do monstro que Sebastian era ou da falta de amor em minha vida. Eu só poderia contar comigo. Era tudo o que eu tinha no momento e isso era tudo o que bastava.

(***)

Eu voltei em minha casa assim que o dia raiou. Eu estava fria e dura. Os pijamas eram quentes, mas não o suficiente, apesar da proximidade do verão. Eu me abaixei na lateral da casa de Sra. Crawford por quase meia hora até que vi Sebastian sair da casa, olhando para os lados desconfiado e então ele foi mancando até o seu carro. Ele entrou e saiu dirigindo calmamente, como se há meras horas atrás ele simplesmente não tivesse… Não. Não pense sobre isso.

Atravessei a rua e entrei em casa. Subi correndo as escadas, e peguei uma velha mochila embaixo da cama. Coloquei algumas mudas de roupas, livros, dinheiro da minhas economias, um pouco de comida. Troquei de roupa. Resignadamente eu parti com um destino em minha mente. Eu iria para Londres.

Quando eu bati a porta da frente eu decidi: eu não vou olhar para trás. Então eu fiz exatamente isso.

C o n t i n u a . . .


	3. Descobrindo verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando! Beijos!

**John Watson**

**(***)**

  
 

Deveria ter ficado mais fácil com o tempo. Eu deveria ter me acostumado ao vazio que se instalou em meu peito depois da morte de Sherlock, mas não. Eu não me acostumei. Eu ainda sonhava com ele todas as noites. Sonhava que estávamos correndo pelas ruas de Londres atrás de bandidos, sonhava com ele de mau humor, embrulhado em seu roupão azul, com uma T-shirt velha e calças de pijamas no sofá. Cada sonho, cada maravilhosa invenção da minha mente inconsciente tinha adições que eu tentava suprimir quando acordado.

Coisas que nunca realmente aconteceram ganhavam vida enquanto eu dormia, como seus dedos passando através do meu cabelo com carinho ou meus braços envolvendo sua cintura magra em um gesto possessivo, jurando nunca deixá-lo ir, ou ainda seus lábios, preciosos lábios carnudos com o arco-do-cupido mais bem feito do mundo, tocando partes do meu corpo onde nunca nenhum outro homem chegou perto.

Eu não sou gay. Eu não sou bi. Talvez eu seja só obcecado com Sherlock, porque mesmo que ele não esteja aqui, meu coração não entende isso. Minha mente ainda projeta imagens, fantasias, sonhos.

Eu não lembro como isso se iniciou ou quando eu comecei a ver Sherlock como algo potencialmente maior do que um amigo. Talvez tenha sido no momento em que atirei em Jefferson Hope, o taxista serial killer insano. Naquele momento, conhecendo Sherlock ainda tão pouco, eu percebi que ele precisava de proteção do mundo e de si mesmo. Sua mente brilhante de gênio não continha uma gota de auto-preservação. Ele pode ter excluído essa seção do seu palácio mental.

Então eu estava sempre ali ao lado dele e uma mensagem de texto era tudo que ele precisava fazer para que eu largasse qualquer coisa que eu estivesse fazendo para ir atrás dele como um cachorro louco.

Todas as minhas ex-namoradas culparam Sherlock pelo fim do namoro. Eu tenho apenas a mim mesmo para culpar, por que eu permiti cada intervenção, eu deixei que cada boicote acontecesse e eu não tracei uma linha limite de propósito. Eu estava secretamente feliz, senão um pouco irritado, por todas as vezes que Sherlock teve precedência na minha vida como a minha maior prioridade. Esse primeiro lugar era apenas natural. Era o seu lugar de direito.

Eu sinto falta dele.

Eu sinto muito a falta dele.

xxx

  
 

Greg havia me chamado para a Yard. Ao longo desses dois anos tenho visto muito pouco dele, embora por vezes ele consegue me convencer à tomar algumas cervejas no Pub. Tenho evitado qualquer coisa que me lembre Sherlock. Eu me mudei de 221B e moro agora em um pequeno apartamento mais próximo ao Hospital Saint Thomas em Westminster, onde eu estava trabalhando agora.

Ella falou que era uma atitude condizente e eu pude pescar palavras como mecanismos de enfrentamento e fases do luto. Minha fuga emocional era apenas um sintoma manifestado do TEPT, meu Transtorno de Estresse pós-traumático que ainda me atormenta com pesadelos terríveis. Eu não voltei a mancar ou a ter tremores intermitentes nas mãos, mas as vezes eu preferiria ter novamente os sintomas físicos do que os pesadelos. Os Flashbacks sumiram, mas os sonhos ainda estão presentes noite após noite.

Eu me afastei de tudo o que pudesse me lembrar o acontecimento mais traumático da minha vida, de tudo que me fizesse lembrar que Sherlock não estava ali ao meu lado, louco como o chapeleiro, latindo suas deduções e pedindo minha orientação sobre coisas e atitudes que se referiam à emoções.

(***)

Eu só estava aqui porque Greg havia insistido e depois de vários textos e telefonemas eu resolvi ceder.

— Hey John, como vai companheiro?

— Bem. — sorri para Greg. Eu havia me jogado com tudo no trabalho e agora isso consumia tantas horas do meu dia quanto possível. Qualquer coisa para não pensar, mesmo que isso significasse horas intermináveis atendendo pessoas com narizes escorrendo e pruridos de origens duvidosas.

— Porque você me chamou aqui? — perguntei olhando as persianas fechadas do escritório de Greg. — Não poderíamos ter conversado em um bar?

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Eu tenho conversado com Mycroft.

Meu corpo ficou tenso. Fazia mais de um ano que eu não via ou falava com o Holmes mais velho, que eu nem sequer via as câmeras da CCTV me seguindo enquanto eu andava.

— Ele me informou sobre algumas coisas interessantes… Sobre Sherlock.

Imediatamente eu levantei, a negação em meu rosto, a cabeça fazendo um movimento involuntário de ‘não’, o corpo pronto para fugir.

— Seja lá o que for... Eu não quero ouvir isso, Greg. Ele não era uma fraude, se Mycroft-—

— Acalme-se John. Eu sei, eu concordo com você. Ele não era uma fraude. Ele foi, no entanto, um mártir.

A minha mão voou para o espaldar da cadeira, os nós dos dedos apertando a forma alcolchoada com desespero.

— Um mártir? — perguntei em um fio de voz. —Sherlock? Um mártir? — eu quase ri tão loucamente quanto um paciente da ala psiquiátrica.

— Isso te surpreende, John? Que ele tivesse a capacidade de se sacrificar por outras pessoas?

A frase foi como um soco em meu estomago. O ar pareceu ser completamente expelido dos meus pulmões.

— O que você quer dizer com sacrfício?

Greg coçou a sobrancelha, o rosto apertado em uma careta ao sentir meu desconforto.

— Sente-se, John, por favor. Você parece um homem indo para a forca.

Respirei fundo um par de vezes e obedeci.

Greg puxou uma pasta parda da sua gaveta e a colocou ainda fechada na sua frente. Suas mão acariciaram a capa enquanto ele me observava, talvez procurando o lugar certo para começar essa conversa desconfortável.

— Eu não conseguia acreditar nos jornais. Eu não conseguia entender o silêncio de Mycroft. Eu vi Sherlock em seu melhor e em seu pior… Eu tirei ele de becos sujos, alto em cocaína… Eu estava presente quando ele estava em processo de desintoxicação. Eu conhecia aquele garoto há mais dez anos John. Exasperante sim, mentiroso, nunca. Ele não mentia, mesmo que isso significasse que as pessoas ficariam com muita raiva dele quando ele latia suas deduções em cima delas sem nenhuma gota de polidez, mas então, havia o corpo de Moriarty que eu examinei pessoalmente. Havia todas as provas de que ele era realmente Richard Brook, um ator… Tudo parecia estar contra ele e eu não sabia o que fazer para provar que ele era inocente… Eu pensei… O que faria Sherlock abdicar de sua própria vida? O que seria tão forte a ponto de fazê-lo pagar com a própria vida?

Olhei para Greg fixamente, seus cabelos grisalhos parecendo cada vez mais brancos pelo trabalho extenuante.

— Eu fui até Mycroft naquele escitório sangrento no Clube Diógenes. Eu precisava saber… Entender. Aquele filho da puta enigmático, ele disse que tinha avisado a Sherlock que todas as vidas terminam, que todos os corações são quebrados e que cuidar não era uma vantagem. Em seguida ele disse que tinha que resolver uma crise, então eu tive que sair. Isso ficou martelando em minha cabeça…

— Mycroft uma vez me disse que Sherlock não entendia os sentimentos porque ele próprio não tinha a capacidade de sentí-los. Que ele era um Asperger. Sherlock gostava de gritar aos quatro ventos que ele era um sociopata altamente funcional… Eu não acredito nisso. Sherlock realmente não podia entender o que nunca foi dado livremente à ele. Carinho, cuidado, amor sem cobranças…

— Sherlock sempre foi um gênio e minha teoria é que isso assustava como o inferno mesmo os parentes mais próximos. Ele não deve ter conseguido se enturmar na escola. Não tinha amigos da sua idade. Mycroft é mais velho e quando Sherlock completou 10 anos, ele já estava saindo para a faculdade. De um modo torto Mycroft era o único que entendia Sherlock, e depois de ter saído, não sobrou ninguém que o entendia emocionalmente ou mentalmente. Solidão e rejeição John, foi o que Sherlock recebeu durante a maior parte de sua vida. Eu acredito que ele realmente não dava a mínima para a maioria das pessoas, mas algumas pessoas conseguiram romper a concha dele… Você, Sra. Hudson…

— E você, Greg. — eu disse. — Eu sei que ele sempre errava o seu nome de propósito. Uma piada particular com a qual você nunca se importou, não é?

Greg riu.

— Sim. Ele me disse logo quando nos conhecemos que Gregory era um nome ridicularmente comum, então ele sempre inventava alguma rima podre. ‘Breg’, ‘Gref’, ‘Freg’… O que ele pudesse pensar na hora. Eu sempre mantive a expressão séria, mas todos ao redor pareciam se incomodar porque realmente achavam que Sherlock não sabia o meu nome. Tolice. Sherlock conhecia o pior e o melhor de mim…

O rosto de Greg amassou.

— Ele era como um filho para mim John…

Eu vi os olhos de Greg brilharem com lágrimas não derramadas. Automaticamente, meus olhos ficaram perigosamente úmidos também.

Suas palavras fizeram minha mente se encher de cenas imaginárias da infância de Sherlock. Uma pequena criança bonita, inteligente demais, beligerante e solitária. Alguém que não sabia fazer amigos, então fingia que estava bem sem eles.

Greg limpou a garganta e continuou.

— Eu tinha uma ideia, apenas uma intuição que não saía da minha cabeça. Eu pedi as gravações de câmeras da CCTV no horário em que ele estava no telhado, até depois de… Bem, você sabe. Eu analisei a imagem de várias câmeras. Eu foquei em Baker Street, nos arredores de Bart e em mim mesmo, usando o sistema interno de segurança da Yard. Eu pensei em procurar por Mycroft também, mas não tenho ideia de onde o maldito estava naquele momento. De qualquer forma, havia um atirador aqui, para me matar, um para Sra. Hudson, disfarçado de encanador, e um Sniper apontando para você, John. E eles teriam nos matado John, se Sherlock não tivesse pulado.

Minha boca abriu e fechou como um peixe fora d’água.

— Oh, Deus…

Meu corpo curvou, a vontade de me encolher em mim mesmo era grande demais.

Minha culpa.. Minha… Isso foi minha culpa.

— Não foi sua culpa. — Greg falou. Eu devo ter dito as palavras em voz alta. — Não foi sua culpa, John. Foi uma escolha. E ele escolheu que nós vivêssemos.

— Isso não faz doer menos, Greg. — engoli as lágrimas que queriam cair agora. Eu precisava sair daqui, eu estava me sentindo sufocado.

— Eu sei, John, eu sei...

Greg abriu a pasta e tirou três fotos, espalhando-as na mesa, viradas para mim.

— Este é Nicolai Romanovich, um mercenário russo procurado em sete países por roubo e assassinato. Ele estava em Baker Street quando Sherlock estava no telhado, armado e preparado para matar Sra. Hudson assim que recebesse as suas ordens. De qualquer forma Nicolai morreu em meados do mês passado. As autoridades da Síria confirmaram que ele foi vitimado em um bombardeio. Ele tinha um alvo lá, mas foi pego no meio do fogo cruzado.

— Este é Carlos Santos, brasileiro procurado em pelo menos quatro países da América do Sul por tráfico de armas e drogas, lavagem de dinheiro e homicídios qualificados. Ele tem muita versatilidade com trabalho disfarçado, por isso explica ele ter entrado aqui na Yard com assustadora facilidade. Eu consegui apreendê-lo aqui em Londres, mas ele foi morto por reagir à prisão.

A expressão de Greg era tão escura que me fez entender na hora que o final da história não tinha realmente acontecido desse jeito. Greg fez o que tinha que fazer para eliminar uma ameaça terrivel. Eu não o culpo. É um homem doente a menos no mundo.

— E esse aqui... — ele esticou a ponta dos dedos tocando na foto várias vezes.

— É o Coronel Sebastian Moran. Ele escreveu Jogo Pesado no Himalaia Ocidental e Três Meses na Selva. Até onde eu sei ele é um homem honrado.

Respondi com uma sensação de frio se instalando em todo o meu corpo.

— Eu sei que foi ele, John. Ele é um homem acostumado à violência. Ele está longe do dever. Ele pode estar… Entediado.

Greg suspirou quando um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha.

— Ele era o único que saiu do edifício abandonado ao lado de Bart, mas eu não posso provar que ele era o atirador.

Os lábios de Greg apertaram-se em uma linha rígida.

— Coronel Sebastian Moran é um homem com posses, nome e dinheiro, John. Seu pai era embaixador britânico na Pérsia. Ele estudou em Eton e fez faculdade em Oxford. Ele parece exteriormente respeitável. Ele tem endereço fixo em Conduit Street, e é sócio de três clubes: o Anglo-Indiano, o Tankerville e o Bagatelle Card.

Ele retirou mais fotos e anotações da pasta parda.

— Esta é sua noiva, Juliet Waise. Ela vive em Esher, com sua filha adolescente. O casamento está marcado para daqui dois meses.

Eu estava tonto pela informação, mas de repente, meus olhos focaram a foto da noiva com mais atenção.

— Juliet Waise, você disse? — pisquei como uma coruja. Automaticamente, peguei a foto da mesa e aproximei dos meus olhos. Loira, olhos verdes, o mesmo rosto esnobe dos seus anos de juventude.

Engoli em seco.

— Você a conhece?

— Sim. — olhei cegamente ao redor do escritório de Greg. — Nós fomos noivos quando eu fazia residência em Bart. O pai dela era o neurocirurgião chefe. Ficamos juntos por dois anos e meio.

— John… Você acha que é coincidência o fato de Moran estar noivo de sua ex-noiva? Há alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que possa te ligar a ela?

Minha mente ficou em branco.

Lembranças daquela época me invadiram como uma onda devastadora.

(***)

“ — Eu já disse, John, você deveria trabalhar para o meu pai! O salário em qualquer outro hospital será menos que medíocre!

— Você não vai convidar sua irmã bêbada para a nossa festa de noivado. Ela vai nos fazer passar vexame!

— Esse suéter está ridículo John, te faz parecer um velho. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você vestido desse jeito!

(***)

— Está tudo acabado Juliet! Eu não aguento mais você! Eu não suporto mais sequer olhar para seu rosto!

— Estou grávida, John... Já que você não me suporta, eu não vou mais impor a minha presença. Eu vou para Surrey ficar com minha avó.

— Você vai ter a criança…? — perguntei, a garganta fechada em um nó desesperado.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o ventre e me encarou com olhos frios.

— Você pode visitar quando a criança nascer, nenhum momento antes disso. Eu não me importo realmente sobre o bebê, mas eu não quero ver você. Nunca mais.”

(***)

Eu fiz um quarto de bebê em meu pequeno apartamento. Nós iríamos dividir a guarda da criança. Àquela altura nós já sabíamos que iria ser uma menina. Nós não ficaríamos mais juntos, nossa convivência era impossível, mas isso não nos impediria de sermos bons pais.

No dia 23 de maio de 2001, Juliet me ligou de Surrey. Ela estava com 41 semanas de gestação. Eu pensei que ela iria me dizer que nossa filha havia nascido. Ela me disse isso… Mas que o bebê nasceu morto. Ela disse também que ela não queria mais me ver, que agora não havia mais nenhum motivo para termos que conviver.

Pouco tempo depois eu entrei para o exército.

— Greg… — minha voz saiu esganicada. — Você disse que Juliet tem uma filha. Quando a filha dela nasceu?

— 23 de maio de 2001.

Tomei uma respiração profunda.

Santo Deus…

— John? — Greg perguntou, provavelmente preocupado com minha expressão atordoada.

Lambi os lábios. Minha boca estava seca. Levantei da cadeira e andei de um lado ao outro do escritório com um tigre enjaulado. Os passos de marcha de soldado eram medidos, um hábito para tentar controlar minha confusão e raiva,

— John, o que houve?

— Eu acabei de descobrir que minha filha não morreu no parto! Eu sabia que Juliet era egoísta, mas isso! Isso é a mais baixa crueldade que um ser humano pode cometer! Juliet… Jesus, Greg, Juliet me disse que nossa filha não havia resistido ao parto! Ela… Ela mentiu, ela me privou de ser um pai! E agora, nesse momento Sebastian Moran, o homem que agora é o seu atual padastro, apontou provavelmente uma DSR .50 para a minha cabeça no PIOR MOMENTO DA MINHA VIDA! Isso não pode ficar pior, pode?!

Greg olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

Greg levantou, trazendo a foto da garota com ele, detendo a minha marcha raivosa ao segurar meus ombros e colocar a foto na frente de meus olhos.

Tomei a foto de Greg e olhei para a adolescente tímida da foto. Um rubor rosa pálido enfeitava as suas bochechas. Ela parecia uma boneca.

Meu Deus… Ela tem o meu nariz, meus olhos, meu cabelo.. Até minhas orelhas.

Qualquer um que tivessse a oportunidade de nos ver lado a lado identificaria o parentesco imediatamente. Eu tenho uma filha… Oh meu Deus...

Sherlock… Eu tenho uma filha. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ver isso.

— Bem John, eu sei que o que você fez foi uma pergunta retórica, mas eu tenho que te dizer que Aurora Waise foi dada como desaparecida. Há duas semanas ela simplesmente sumiu. Nenhum vizinho a viu e a mãe relata não ter havido nenhuma briga ou qualquer coisa que justificasse fuga adolescente. Ela é uma garota tímida, topo da classe, inteligente, quieta. A O Departamento de Polícia de Surrey está mobilizado, mas se ela conseguiu fugir, eu não acho que ela continue por lá. Havia muitas anotações e desenhos dela sobre Londres, retratando a atratividade do Big Ben e do London Eye. Eu coloquei algumas pessoas procurando por ela aqui. Se ela estiver em Londres, eu juro John, eu vou encontrá-la.

— Se ele fez alguma coisa com minha filha eu vou matá-lo Greg! Eu vou matá-lo!

Rugi com raiva descomunal.

Era estranho, inusitado, incompreensível me sentir protetor de alguém do modo como eu me senti agora sobre Aurora, mas ela tem meu sangue, a minha aparência… Ela é minha. Eu não vou permitir que ninguém mais me afaste dela. Eu perdi tudo quando Sherlock se foi, mas a vida estava me dando a oportunidade de viver novamente, de ter alguém para cuidar e amar.

Eu tenho uma filha agora. Aurora Waise é minha filha. Ela provavelmente não sabe sobre mim ou se ela sabe, foi alimentada por mentiras por toda a sua vida. Juliet é egoísta desse jeito.

— Temos que encontrá-la Greg… Eu tenho que conhecer minha filha.

Falei determinado.

Eu encontraria Aurora, mesmo que eu tivesse que revirar cada canto da Inglaterra. Eu iria encontrá-la nem que isso fosse a última tarefa da minha vida.

  
 

C o n t i n u a...


	4. Gregory Lestrade

**Gregory Lestrade**

**(***)**

Uma série de roubos estranhos estava corroendo a minha mente. Os ladrões de Londres pareciam ter se multiplicado. Eu ainda não havia conseguido uma única prova, nem mesmo um mísero indício contra Sebastian Moran. A criança de John ainda estava desaparecida, apesar da polícia de Surrey e alguns dos meus homens aqui em Londres estarem com os olhos abertos.

Como de praxe, eu procurei em hospitais e necrotérios, mas nenhuma das minhas buscas voltaram com sucesso.

Não era bom. Nada bom. Uma garota com a idade dela, com tão pouca experiência de vida não saberia viver por conta própria, e se ela ainda estivesse viva, Deus sabe as coisas que ela estaria fazendo para sobreviver. Talvez alguma boa família desavisada a tenha acolhido. Talvez ela tenha sido sequestrada. Talvez Sebastian Moran… Eu sou policial, eu sei o que Sebastian Moran com toda a sua experiência de campo de batalha pode ter feito a uma pequena garota de 14 anos. Era fácil se livrar de um corpo tão pequeno. John sabia disso também, e mesmo que ele não ousasse expressar esse pensamento em voz alta, eu podia ver em seus olhos que esta era uma possibilidade realista. Uma possibilidade que ele temia.

Quando John descobriu que tinha uma filha, naquele momento há semanas atrás em meu escritório, eu pude ver uma centelha de vida se acendendo nele. Era fraca, apenas uma faísca, mas era muito mais vida do que havia sido deixada nele quando Sherlock se foi.

Eu tenho minhas dúvidas sobre a sua morte. É claro que eu tenho. Anderson está me deixando louco, reunindo o que ele chama de ‘provas’ sobre as aparições de Sherlock ao redor do mundo. A verdade é que, embora Sherlock tenha chamado Philip de idiota um zilhão de vezes, ele realmente não é. Ele é um bom forense, um bom policial e embora ele não tenha o brilhantismo de Sherlock, ele realmente é inteligente. Bem, para os padrões medianos de todos os humanos que estão abaixo da genialidade inalcançável de Sherlock, sim, Anderson é inteligente.

Ele me mostrou com orgulho o mapa pintado com a cruz vermelha logo acima de Nova Delhi, falando com entusiasmo sobre o caso do Himalaia, onde uma traficante de drogas loira estava se escondendo em um mosteiro cheio de monges carecas budistas. Ele falou sobre o Detetive Inspetor Prakesh, como o homem disse ter resolvido um caso de homicídio baseado na profundidade do chocolate em uma casquinha de sorvete.

— Isso é uma coisa que somente Sherlock notaria. —  Anderson afirmou. Bem, eu não tenho como contestar essa afirmação.

— Philip, o Inspetor Prakesh é um homem inteligente. Se ele diz que foi desse jeito, então foi assim que foi. Sherlock está morto e você se sente culpado por ter duvidado dele. Sally superou a culpa, supere isso também.

— Sally nunca se sentiu culpada e você sabe disso.

Eu suspirei.

— Esqueça Sherlock e siga em frente, homem.

Pelo olhar no rosto dele, eu duvidava que ele faria tal coisa.

**xxx**

Eu havia avisado a Philip sobre sua obsessão com Sherlock e ele não me ouviu. A psicóloga da Yard afastou ele temporariamente do cargo por instabilidade mental e agora o homem está tomando ansiolíticos. Eu sabia que ele não estava bem, que a culpa estava batendo forte, mas eu não podia imaginar a magnitude que isso estava tomando na vida dele.

Eu estava mais uma vez no Pub, conversando com Philip novamente sobre o único assunto que ele parecia querer conversar.

— Tinha que ser ele Greg. Porque você não vê isso?

— O que eu vejo Philip, é que você perdeu um bom trabalho fantasiando sobre um homem morto voltar à vida, e eu sei por que você quer que isso aconteça, mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu tenho que ir ver um velho amigo, Philip. E você, tome cuidado, ok?

Eu tinha que ver John. Precisávamos conversar sobre Aurora. Eu havia recebido feedbacks interessantes sobre uma batedora de carteiras no centro de Londres com as suas características. Eu analisei a CCTV, e embora ela mantivesse o capuz obstinadamente cobrindo a sua cabeça, um pequeno close de 4.3 segundos em seu rosto quando ela estava olhando para cima antes de cometer o furto me deu esperança de que era realmente ela. Havia sempre a possibilidade de realmente não ser, a qualidade de vídeo era baixa e cheia de pixels.

— Eu sei que ele está vivo, Greg.

Philip falou me trazendo de volta para o presente.

Cristo, como um homem perdia a mente assim? Mesmo se, e digo se, ele estivesse certo, a forma como ele tem agido demonstra a sua instabilidade obsessiva. Ele está frágil como eu nunca o vi. Ele tem hematomas de falta de sono ao redor dos seus olhos muito azuis. Ele se move constantemente no banco, ansioso, inquieto. Ele não é o mesmo Policial Anderson que eu conheci. curioso, um tanto arrogante, brincalhão. Ele está destruído. Ele se perdeu e não encontrou o caminho de volta.

Palavras são destrutivas. A maioria das pessoas não levam isso em consideração.

Hoje eu me pergunto como Sherlock realmente se sentia todas as vezes que Sally o chamou de aberração. Ele sempre soube que era diferente, então ele se isolou em uma falsa imagem de sociopata, fingindo não sentir, e o que não pode ser sentido, não pode machucar. Esse era o cerne da questão, afinal. Philip, influenciado por Sally e uma transa suja, indiretamente foi a ferramenta essencial que provocou a queda de Sherlock. Foram palavras, apenas palavras causadas por inveja, ciúme e mesquinhez. E com Moriarty ou não, as atitudes de Sally e Philip foram o estopim, a mancha definitiva na reputação de Sherlock. Essas acusações lhe custaram a vida e Philip não conseguiu superar isso.

Ele sempre soube dentro de si que apesar de ser arrogante, Sherlock Holmes nunca foi um mentiroso.

Philip havia reunido seu “indícios” como se linhas traçadas em um mapa fossem provas factuais. A simpatia rolava em mim em ondas. Eu engoli em seco quando percebi a fragilidade da mente humana, como coisas diferentes impactam a vida das pessoas de distintas maneiras. Sally, a fria Sally, ainda tenta se convencer que Sherlock era um psicopata e que teve o que merecia. Que quando o homem se matou, foi seu único momento de humanidade. Ela ainda diz que faria tudo de novo, porque um homem como Sherlock era perigoso.

John não pode olhar para ela.

John não pode sequer suportar a presença dela.

Ele a culpa pela perca de seu melhor amigo. Ele culpa o próprio Sherlock. Ele culpa a si mesmo. Ele é um poço de sentimentos negativos nesse momento.

— Eu vou tentar ver se eles podem rever o seu caso, Philip. Você precisa voltar a trabalhar. Esse tempo de ociosidade não está te fazendo bem.

— Basta olhar para o mapa, Greg, basta ver as informações que eu reuni. Você vai acreditar em mim, Sherlock é um genio. Ele não está morto.

Eu pego o mapa que ele aponta para mim. Uma linha pontilhada imaginária trabalha o seu caminho de Nova Delhi para Hamburgo e depois para Amsterdã, e então Bruxelas.

— Eu acho que ele está voltando, Greg.

Eu fico pensativo por um momento. Negar que Sherlock esteja vivo não tem feito bem para ele. Incentivar sua obsessão seria mil vezes pior. Meus argumentos não o convenceram antes e não o convenceriam agora.

— Tchau, Philip. — Eu dei dois tapinhas em suas costas e me despedi. Eu precisava ver John.

**xxx**

O apartamento de John em Westminster é bonito, pequeno e arrumando. A sala é levemene ovalada, as paredes brancas, rompidas apenas pelo papel de parede em padrões florais, vermelho e creme. Cortinas vermelhas enfeitam sua janela. As persianas estavam fechadas. Sentei na poltrona cinza enquanto ele se jogou no sofá xadrez, uma pequena almofada recheada em suas costas.

Eu havia levado uma caixa branca de sapato onde eu havia reunido algumas coisas de Sherlock e coloquei aparador de sua lareira.

— É bom ver você, Greg… Você tem notícias? — John perguntou, mas seus olhos estavam voltando constantemente para a caixa que eu havia trazido.

— Estou bem John, tanto quanto eu posso estar. — sorri para o meu amigo. Mexi no bolso do paletó e retirei a foto impressa da CCTV e entreguei nas mãos de John.

Ele pegou a foto. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. A pequena faísca de vida que eu havia notado estava re-acendendo.

— Ela está viva… Mas onde ela está, como ela está sobrevivendo? Ela é tão jovem.

Limpei a garganta e sorri novamente.

— ‘Onde’ eu ainda não posso te dizer, o ‘como’, no entanto… Bem, parece que sua filha se transformou em uma batedora de carteira eficiente.

John abriu e fechou a boca um par de vezes.

— Não…

— Vamos encontrá-la John. Ela tem demonstrado ser muito inteligente e habilidosa. Você pode ensinar boas maneiras e comportamento adequado à ela depois.

John riu, preocupado e surpreso.

— É tudo tão… Confuso. Eu conversei com Juliet. Ela não negou, nem uma única vez. Ela disse que Aurora era uma mosca morta, como eu. Que ela estava surpresa da garota ter tido coragem o suficiente para fugir de casa. Eu mal pude acreditar nas palavras dela, Greg. Ela nunca gostou de Aurora, nunca a amou, mas também não me permitiu amar a minha própria filha. Como alguém pode ser tão malditamente egoísta?

Encostei na poltrona, ouvindo John atentamente.

— Você vai lutar pela guarda de Aurora quando a encontrar? — perguntei.

— Sim, Deus, sim! Na verdade eu não vou precisar lutar. Eu procurei meu advogado. Depois da minha conversa com Juliet ficou muito claro para mim que mesmo uma guarda compartilhada está fora de questão. Eu não vou permitir que minha filha continue vivendo em um ambiente onde ela não é desejada, onde ela é diariamente hostilizada, Greg. Juliet já assinou todos os documentos cabíveis. Eu vou ter a guarda de minha filha.

— Só vamos torcer para que as coisas não se compliquem. Eu acho realmente estranho que Moran não teve nada a dizer sobre isso. Ele poderia ter incentivado Sra. Waise a não te dar a guarda, então porque facilitar isso? Porque permitir que você tenha o que você deseja tão facilmente, se como eu penso, ele era tão fiel à Moriarty?

— Eu não tenho ideia. Eu só sei que se o Coronel for tão adepto de jogos mentais do mesmo jeito como Moriarty era, então eu tenho um grande problema. Eu não sei a extensão dos estragos emocionais que minha filha sofreu vivendo em um ambiente ausente de amor. Eu só posso ficar com os olhos abertos. No momento é a única coisa que posso fazer.

— Justo. Eu estou fazendo o que posso para manter o Coronel sobre vigilância, mas é complicado. Não posso desviar verbas injustificadas para montar vigilância sobre um homem aparentemente honesto, orgulho da Rainha e do país.

— Eu entendo. Não faça nada que prejudique seu trabalho, Greg.

— Não farei. Agora, outro assunto que temos que discutir é que se os crimes de Aurora se tornarem mais graves, o Conselho Tutelar pode acabar interferindo no processo. De qualquer forma, ela vai precisar ser acompanhada por uma psicóloga depois que for encontrada. Será obrigatório.

— Eu sei. Eu já tenho isso resolvido. — John falou, os olhos novamente vagando para a caixa branca. — Greg… O que…? — ele apontou para a caixa evitando terminar a sentença com palavras..

— Ah, isso, sim. Isso é, er, algumas coisas do meu escritório - algumas coisas de Sherlock, na verdade. Eu provavelmente deveria ter jogado fora, mas eu não sabia se...

A expressão de John era uma miríade de emoções. Dor, tristeza, saudade.

— Você vai querer ver isso, John? Eu vou entender se você ainda não puder.

Ele ficou um longo tempo em silêncio, os olhos azuis cerúleos encarando a caixa branca.

— Está, tudo bem, Greg. Eu não posso passar o tempo tudo fugindo de tudo que me lembre Sherlock.

Esse era o discurso mais emocional e verdadeiro sobre Sherlock que John havia falado em mais de um ano. Ele tinha a tendência de suprimir tudo, de calar-se, de se fechar em uma concha impenetrável.

Ele sorriu para mim quando percebeu a minha surpresa.

— Eu sei que eu geralmente não falo sobre ele, mas as vezes parece que foi ontem que estávamos correndo por Londres.

— Eu sei como é a sensação…

Era bom ter com quem compartilhar a saudade de um homem que poucas pessoas realmente gostavam. Eu nunca entendi Sherlock, mas eu não precisava entendê-lo. Eu só precisava apoiá-lo quando ele estava vivo e agora eu precisava apoiar John que foi deixado aqui sozinho e perdido.

Talvez seja meu coração de pai que me fez adotar esses homens que de alguma forma pareciam tão perdidos. Sherlock com sua grande cabeça brilhante de gênio e nenhuma compreensão dos sentimentos e John, com sua coragem indômita e com sua mania recorrente de esconder o seu coração de vista.

Levantei e caminhei até a caixa.

— Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria ter mantido isso, mas eu não consegui me desfazer.

Abri a tampa da caixa e engoli em seco.

Eu vi o iPhone rosa, a caixa de adesivos de nicotina, uma pequena folha de papel com os enfereços dos melhores restaurantes chineses da cidade que Sherlock havia feito para mim após me ver saindo de um restaurante em que ele afirmou que o cozinheiro sofria de seborreia capitis. Havia também um motor de trem de brinquedo, uma máscara amarela de um rosto e um DVD. De todas as coisas, eu peguei o DVD.

— Você se lembra da mensagem de vídeo que ele fez para o seu aniversário?

John acenou.

— Oh, eu tive que praticamente ameaçá-lo. Ele dizia que não via sentido em te presentear com algo que só o faria lembrar que você estava ficando velho e grisalho e que em breve seu cabelo estaria tão precocemente branco como os meus.

João sorriu um pouco.

— Esta é a versão sem cortes. É um tanto engraçado.

Entreguei o DVD à John.

— Oh, certo.

John pegou o DVD e ficou olhando para ele, os olhos perdidos por um momento longo, lágrimas não derramadas cintilando em seus olhos, a mandíbula apertada ao tentar reprimir a avalanche de sentimentos que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Talvez eu não deveria ter trazido isso John… Eu pensei que seria bom lembrar dele… —  eu agachei na frente de John. Ele olhou para mim, o rosto oprimido, embora as lágrimas não tenham caído.

— Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Eu provavelmente não vou ter coragem de assistir isso. Eu quero saber quem foi o idiota que disse que o tempo ameniza as coisas.

— Esse sentimento é normal John. Vocês compartilharam uma vida. O tempo de cura de cada um é diferente, você como médico e soldado sabe disso.

John desviou o olhar sabendo que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras.

— Do que você tem medo, John?

— De assistir isso… De lembrar dele, mas então perceber que nada disso é real, porque essas são só palavras em uma porcaria de DVD.

— Ninguém era tão próximo dele quanto você, Ninguém. Mantenha-o vivo dentro de você ou esqueça-o, mas siga em frente.

Parecia que aquele conselho estava se repetindo em uma quantidade alarmante de vezes. Sherlock se foi e deixou buracos negros na vida das pessoas. Anderson com sua instabilidade mental. John com sua depressão. Sally com sua transferência de Londres. Mesmo Mycroft e seu nariz grande nunca fora tão silencioso.

— Assista isso John. Assista isso só porque se Sherlock estivesse aqui, ele diria que é um comportamento nauseantemente sentimental e que ele completamente desaprova esse tipo de atitude emocional.

John riu aguado e olhou para o DVD novamente.

Dando dois tapinhas em suas costas eu me despedi pela segunda vez naquele dia de um amigo devastado pela partida de Sherlock.

**xxx**

 

Eu estava agora andando pela rua indo em direção ao meu carro, olhando para o meu telefone, pois tinha acabado de receber a ligação de uma amiga pedindo ajuda com o seu filho adolescente delinquente.

Meu telefone vibrou novamente, então recebi uma mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido.

— O JOGO ESTÁ DE VOLTA.

Não havia assinatura.

Meu coração acelerou e a garganta apertou.

Jesus. Philip estava certo o tempo todo.

Sorri feito um idiota e depois franzi o cenho. Meu Deus, John iria matar Sherlock Holmes com suas próprias mãos.

 

**C o n t i n u a . . .**

 


	5. Em breve

**John Watson**

**(***)**

Greg havia saído fazia horas e eu ainda não tinha reunido a coragem para assistir o maldito DVD. Joguei o DVD na mesa oval branca do meu apartamento estéril e sem personalidade. Meu apartamento  era tão diferente de 221B. Tudo estava arrumado, limpo, clinicamente organizado. Eu o fiz completamente o oposto do caos aconchegante de Baker Street. Era temporário. Eu dizia isso a mim mesmo o tempo todo.

Antes de saber que eu tinha uma filha eu sabia que estava mentindo para mim mesmo, sabia que estava apenas sobrevivendo, sabia que minha vida monótona estava me consumindo como chamas lambendo um graveto seco.

Eu precisava reagir agora. Não era inteiramente querer. Era necessidade. Uma motivação que não nasceu por mim mesmo, mas por saber que existia uma pessoa no mundo que precisava de mim. Eu gostava da sensação de ser útil, de cuidar, de proteger. Foi assim com Sherlock o tempo todo. Mantê-lo vivo me mantinha vivo e quando ele se foi todos os tons psicodélicos de cores que ele pintou na minha vida borraram-se em tons opacos de cinza. Aurora trouxe um pouco de luz apenas pelo conhecimento de sua existência. Eu esperava, com todo o meu coração, que ela também pudesse me trazer junto com a sua luz a minha vontade perdida de viver.

Fazia tempo que eu não bebia. O momento que se seguiu após a queda de Sherlock foi nebuloso, porque na maior parte dos dias eu estava afogado em álcool. Eu bebia para esquecer. Eu bebia para lembrar. Eu bebia para amenizar a dor. Eu bebia para não deixar de me sentir miserável, porque de alguma forma a minha tristeza o mantinha mais nítido em minha memória. Então eu parei. Simplesmente parei. Eu não podia me tornar um alcoólatra, não como Harry. Eu não podia ver a minha vida - ou o que restou disso - sendo gasto em momentos de alucinações induzidas pelo álcool.

Pondo tudo isso de lado, eu retirei a minha garrafa de Scotch de onde eu tinha guardado e derramei o líquido âmbar no copo de vidro. Respirei fundo e prometi que seria apenas aquela dose, então arrolhei a garrafa novamente e guardei no armário, indo para longe da tentação.

Sentei na poltrona cinza impessoal, bebi um gole do líquido amargo, o calor queimando minha garganta e se alojando em meu estômago vazio. A coragem líquida era tudo o que eu precisava.

Continuei analisando o DVD anda em cima da mesa branca. Eu precisava terminar com isso de uma vez. Peguei o disco e levantei, munido de coragem, colocando-o no leitor.

A visão que me sauda na tela é fantástica e terrível, dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo é como uma cascata de alívio. As paredes com aquele papel de parede ridículo pichada com o Smile sorridente aparecem ao fundo do sofá. Os abajúres estavam acesos e o poster de caveira estava alegremente colado na parede.

Bebi mais um gole do uísque quando a voz de Sherlock invadiu meus ouvidos, seu poderoso barítono fazendo meu coração retumbar. Uma dor antiga apertou minha garganta, meu coração acelerou, minha expressão apertou e custou todo o meu maldito autocontrole para não cair aos pedaços naquele exato instante.

— Foi o que deveria acontecer - a luz vai ficar mais fraca? Sim, está bem.

Sherlock entrou na minha frente, ali, vivo por um instante, andando, confuso, sua áurea inquieta enchendo os cômodos como quando ele ainda estava vivo.

Meu rosto apertou em uma careta. Ele deveria estar vivo. Deveria estar aqui. Deveria não ter desistido. Era tudo culpa dele, a minha miséria, era tudo culpa de sua desistência, mas ao mesmo tempo foi o ato mais lindo, mais humano que Sherlock havia feito em todo o tempo em que eu o conhecia. Deus… Aquele homem, aquele homem arrogante, esnobe, inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem, se sacrificou para que eu pudesse viver.  Se isso não era ser humano, eu não sabia mais o que era ser humano.

Sentimentos de orgulho e raiva guerrearam em meu coração.

— Oh, er, mmm. Então, o que eu, o que eu, o que você quer que eu faça no final? Eu devo sorrir e piscar os olhos? Eu faço isso às vezes. Eu não tenho ideia do porquê. As pessoas parecem gostar disso - me humaniza.

Um flashback me invadiu com a imagem nítida do momento em que nos conhecemos.

“Afeganistão ou Iraque?”, “Esqueci meu chicote no necrotério”... Depois de me deixar atonito ele olhou para mim, piscou e sorriu.

Deus… Quando aqueles olhos multicoloridos, heterocromáticos, quase translúcidos, brilhantes com vida e inteligencia olhavam para mim, eu olhava de volta. Naqueles segundos, naqueles pequenos momentos onde as palavras não cabiam, o mundo se tornava um borrão ao meu redor e havia somente a cor e o brilho daqueles olhos.

“Oh Sherlock… Você não precisa de gestos que te humanizem. Você é humano, que chora, que rir, que sofre, que ama da sua própria maneira - intensa e completa.”

E aquele riso quando realmente feliz ordenhava a minha gargalhada e juntos sorríamos como colegiais; Aquele corpo, os cabelos, ele todo, aquela visão estava destruindo todas as barreiras contra um desejo que eu sabia que era impossível e de repente suprimir era impossível. Era apenas eu e Sherlock em um vídeo, mas na realidade, de vivo e pungente, havia somente a minha dor, pulsante, viva como uma ferida aberta, sangrando, incurável. e as lágrimas negadas por tanto tempo começaram a descer por meu rosto, imparáveis, amargas, quentes, dolorosas.

Solucei, engasguei em meu próprio choro, o ar parecia insuficiente em meus pulmões.

Meus olhos turvos de lágrimas encaravam Sherlock na TV, andando de um lado ao outro. Eu sorri em meio às lágrimas.

— Por que estou fazendo isso, de novo?

— Você vai perder o jantar.

— Claro que eu vou perder o jantar. Haverá pessoas. E porque John está tendo um jantar de aniversário? Todos os seus amigos o odeiam.

Sorri novamente. Sherlock sabe que isso não é verdade. Ele estava apenas ciumento como uma criança que não quer dividir seu brinquedo favorito.

— Você só tem que olhar para seus rostos. Eu escrevi um ensaio sobre o ódio reprimido na proximidade baseado inteiramente em seus amigos.

Eu sorri novamente quando Sherlock desvia o olhar pensativo.

— Pensando bem, o ensaio provavelmente não foi uma escolha muito boa de presente. Qual era minha desculpa de novo? — ele pergunta olhando através da câmera, para Greg.

— Você disse que tinha uma coisa.

— Ah, certo, sim! Está certo. Uma coisa.

— Você pode querer elaborar.

— Não, não, não. Apenas mentiras têm detalhes.

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, meu corpo tremendo em espasmos e soluços. Sherlock olhou intensamente para a câmera por um par de segundos e era quase como se ele estivesse olhando para mim, mirando aqueles olhos inteligentes em meu rosto e me deduzindo em questões de segundos.

Ele teria visto isso chegando, o meu desespero, a minha dor, ele veria isso antes que eu mesmo percebesse.

— Certo, eu só... Eu preciso de um momento para, hum, descobrir o que eu vou fazer. — Sherlock falou na tela.

— Eu posso dizer... O que você pode fazer…. Você pode parar de estar morto. Por favor, Sherlock, por favor…. Pare com isso...

Uma nova onda de lágrimas me invadiu. Eu prometi que não faria mais isso. Eu prometi que não esperaria mais por um milagre que não iria acontecer, mas ao vê-lo ali naquela tela, ainda tão cheio de vida, me fez sentir um desespero absoluto. Me fez agarrar uma fé cega que eu achei que estivesse morta dentro de mim.

Bebi o resto do uísque, engasgando em minhas lágrimas e no líquido que queimou minha garganta com chamas bem vindas.

Então Sherlock olhou para o ecrã, diretamente para mim. Ele disse: “Okay” como se estivesse respondendo a minha súplica.

— Ok, estou pronto agora.

Sherlock se sentou e em seguida olhou para a câmera novamente.

— Hallo, John, me desculpe, eu não estou aí no momento. Eu estou muito ocupado. No entanto, muitas felicidades.  Ah, e não se preocupe. Eu vou estar com você de novo muito em breve.

Não Sherlock. Você não vai. Você nunca mais estará comigo…

Sherlock sorri e pisca.

Então tudo fica escuro, como eu. Como meu coração devastado. Eu quero dizer para a imagem dele o que eu sinto por ele. Deus, eu ainda não posso. Mas eu sinto isso. Eu sinto isso em cada célula do meu corpo. Eu sinto isso em cada batida do meu coração. Eu sinto, e eu sei que isso nunca vai embora como ele se foi. Eu amo e odeio me sentir assim.

Eu pego o controle remoto com as mãos trêmulas e aperto o Play novamente.

**C o n t i n u a . . .**


	6. Apanhada

**Aurora Waise**

**(***)**

Mais um mês havia passado. Se havia algo a dizer sobre viver por conta própria é que não existe tédio. Meus instintos estavam cada vez mais afiados e eu estava constantemente atenta. Poucas horas de sono  leve eram mais que suficientes para me reenergizar.

O que realmente me incomodava era a fome. A inconstancia. A falta de certeza de tudo. Hoje eu poderia receber comida de um bom samaritano, mas poderia passar dias sem receber uma única moeda para comprar balas e enganar a fome.

Eu fiz coisas durante esse período. Coisas das quais não me orgulho. Eu não acredito em síndrome de Robin Wood - roubar dos mais ricos para dar de comer aos mais pobres. É como dizer que os fins justificam os meios, e para mim não justificam. Roubar é roubar. O fato de roubar para matar a minha fome não faz a minha atitude mais correta, mas também não me faz perder o sono.

Estou vestindo roupas que eu ganhei de uma senhora cristã da Saint Saviour's Church, na 210 Markhouse Rd. Há vários casacos bons para o frio que a boa senhora que faz caridade para os pobres me deu de bom grado e um sorriso preocupado no rosto. Eu disse para ela que minha mãe estava doente com pneumonia e não tínhamos dinheiro para comprar roupas novas, que os seus casacos antigos estavam tão desgastados que não poderiam suportar mais uma estação sem se desfazer por sua fragilidade. Eu disse isso chorando como uma criança desesperada. Eu olhei nos olhos de uma boa senhora idosa e menti descaradamente. Ela me deu uma sacola cheia de boas roupas, remédios e comida que durou uma semana.

Mentir nunca veio fácil para mim antes, talvez porque eu nunca tive necessidade para isso. Agora que a necessidade se mostrou, as mentiras vinham fáceis, o ato, a vítima ou a lutadora, a ladra sem vergonha, todas essas facetas vinham com uma naturalidade que me espantava. Eu faria o que era preciso para sobreviver e eu estava convencida que eu não precisava de ninguém. Eu não queria ninguém para cuidar de mim, não se os cuidados fossem semelhantes aos maternos que eu recebi durante toda a minha vida.

Trombadinha, marginal, delinquente. Esses adjetivos eram gritados para mim quando as pessoas percebiam que suas carteiras não estavam mais onde deveriam estar. Eu retirava o que precisava (dinheiro) e largava o resto na lixeira mais próxima. As vezes também arriscava arrancar correntes de ouro que pendiam em pescoços de jovens bobas e desatentas. Essas valiam as vezes mais do que três carteiras juntas..

Alguns tentavam correr atrás de mim. Ninguém nunca me alcançou. Eu ainda sou uma boa corredora.

(***)

Dois dias inteiros e nem mesmo um pedaço de pão. Eu estou ficando fraca.

Decidi voltar na igreja e procurar pela senhora bondosa. De qualquer forma, havia mais de uma semana que ela havia me dado a caridade. Talvez eu pudesse comovê-la, Deus sabe que estou com fome suficiente para rolar pelo chão chorando como um cartoon derramando cachoreiras de lágrimas e isso pareceria credível.

Quase perto, ao virar a esquina da Markhouse, eu vi uma vítima em potencial. Ou talvez eu estivesse com muita fome para fazer uma avaliação concreta da cena como um todo. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos estava do lado de fora de um sedan, conversando com um rapaz jovem. Ele parecia estar dando um sermão no garoto que estava com a cabeça baixa e o que parecia ser uma postura consternada. Eu estava andando em passos lentos em direção à eles agora, as minhas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do meu casaco, o capuz verde limão levantado cobrido o meu cabelo.

Meu coração acelerou como sempre fazia quando a adrenalina começava a correr pelas minhas veias, me deixando alerta, agitada.

Respirei fundo.

Eu podia ver agora o homem agitando a carteira na frente do menino, os gestos bruscos. Ouvi sua voz rouca e trechos de suas palavras “trabalho”, “injusto”, “perigoso”.

Eu realmente não me importava sobre o que era o sermão.

A única coisa que chamava a atenção dos meus olhos naquele momento era a carteira balançando no ar, me convidando ao roubo. Imaginei as libras que haveria ali dentro, as libras que comprariam comida e terminariam com a dor do vazio retumbante em meu estomago.

A fome estava me fazendo burra.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e parti para o bote.

Como em câmera lenta, corri em direção à carteira. Tudo o que eu podia enxergar era o couro caro acenando no ar em um convite aberto. O homem era grisalho, talvez estivesse fora de forma e não teria a capacidade de me perseguir.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em torno do couro, o aperto do homem na carteira, no entanto, se intensificou de uma maneira que eu não previ. Ele virou para mim, seus olhos castanhos totalmente focados e atentos.

Meu coração retumbou no meu peito como tambores japoneses.

Antes que eu mesma tivesse me ordenado a fugir, meu corpo se virou para correr na direção oposta, mas então a mão do homem prendeu o meu casaco, trazendo-me de volta em sua direção e eu voltei com um solavanco. Meus pés saíram temporariamente do chão quando eu fui puxada para trás como uma boneca leve.

— Que inferno! — ele gritou. Sua voz era rouca, como a de um fumante de longa data.

Me debati tentando fugir dele. Seu aperto me fez ter um breve flashback do meu padrasto, mas ele não estava me prendendo contra uma parede mostrando uma expressão lasciva em sua face. De fato eu sequer podia ver seu rosto da posição em que eu me encontrava.

— Hoje por acaso é o dia nacional dos ladrõezinhos?! — ele perguntou a si mesmo de um jeito irritado.

— Solte-me, por favor! — implorei, a voz aguda de medo. O arrependimento bateu em mim com força.

Ele me virou em direção à ele para ver o meu rosto.

Sua boca abriu em surpresa genuína.

Se eu estivesse vendo corretamente, a expressão que eu vi em sua face era puro e simples reconhecimento.

— Quais são as chances… Jesus… Aurora Waise? — ele perguntou.

De repente meu corpo estava frio, eu fiquei parada como uma estátua. Sim, havia mais que reconhecimento ali. Havia certeza.

Seu rosto assumiu uma convicção que fez com que todos os meus pensamentos confusos chegassem à uma parada abrupta.

Comecei a me debater em seu aperto como uma enguia, gritando e chutando o ar em vão. Ele me segurou com destreza, nem um pouco incomodado com minha pequena luta e grunhidos.

— Detetive Inspetor Lestade. — ele praticamente latiu as palavras. — Acho que temos que ter uma boa conversa, mocinha.

— Eu não acredito em você! — gritei, o medo estava me fazendo suar por baixo do meu casaco.

Ele rolou os olhos.e com uma mão puxou o lado do seu casaco. Eu vi, pendurado na parte interna o seu distintivo brilhante e o coldre com uma pistola em sua cintura.

Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Tentei roubar a carteira de um policial! Um POLICIAL!

Ele sacou um celular do bolso com a mão livre e pareceu bater em um número de discagem rápida.

— Eu a encontrei, John.

Foi tudo o que ele disse e depois apenas monossilábicos grunhidos e hum e hunruns saíram de sua boca.

— Eu farei isso por você, mas só desta vez. Até mais.— ele completou e então desligou a ligação.

— Entre no carro.

Ele falou enquanto abria a porta do fundo do seu sedan e empurrava a minha cabeça, talvez como ele estava acostumado a fazer quando prendia um bandido em uma viatura da polícia.

Eu obedeci como se estivesse em transe agradecendo à qualquer divindade que estivesse escutando que pelo menos ele não tinha me algemado.

— Não faça nada estúpido. — ele falou do banco da frente.

— Mais estúpido do que tentar roubar a carteira de um policial? — perguntei numa voz pequena, cheia de terror.

Ele virou e olhou para mim, os olhos de alguma forma cheios de diversão. Ele riu humorado, virou para frente e deu partida no motor.

Oh meu Deus, ele vai me prender.

Eu estou tão ferrada.

**C o n t i n u a . . .**


	7. Capturado

**Sherlock Holmes**

**(***)**

Dois anos. Dois anos e eu ainda sinto falta dele de uma forma inexplicavel. Não deveria ser assim. Eu odeio ter que me sentir de alguma forma dependente de outro ser humano. Sentimentos. Sentimentos são apenas uma série de reações químicas que eu achei ter desligado por mais de uma década da minha vida. Eu estava errado, no entanto.

Um médico ex-soldado aposentado por invalidez, que vestia suéteres ridicularmente fofos e era o homem mais gentil que eu conhecia (e também paradoxalmente o mais feroz e perigoso) mudou isso de forma completa e permanente. Eu não tenho ilusões quanto à reciprocidade dos meus sentimentos por parte ele, mas se existe uma constante e absoluta verdade em minha vida é esta:  eu amo John Watson.

Eu amo a forma como seu cabelo está começando a ficar grisalho, os fios brancos misturando-se ao loiro. Amo a cor de sua pele no sol. Amo o sorriso despretensioso. Eu amo a forma desinteressada como ele cuida de mim como nenhum outro ser humano fez antes.

Amo o cheiro dele de colônia suave, sabonete e creme de barbear misturado a algo tão natural que eu só posso descrever como essência de John. Eu posso sentir o aroma quando eu me debruço sobre o seu ombro para ver o que ele está escrevendo em seu blog e é uma luta contra meu próprio corpo para não abaixar mais um pouquinho e enfiar meu nariz na dobra do seu ombro e pescoço. Amo quando ele sai da cozinha em meados de fazer o chá para enfiar a mão no meu bolso e pegar meu celular só porque eu pedi. Amo como ele deixa qualquer coisa, qualquer trabalho, em qualquer hora, porque eu simplesmente enviei uma mensagem de texto. Amo a forma que seus olhos brilham quando ele me diz que algo que deduzi foi maravilhoso, brilhante. Ele acendeu todos as emoções adormecidas em mim.

Não quero pensar que ele só vem pelo vício, porque sim, John é viciado em perigo, e eu naturalmente, sou a representação personificada do risco na vida dele. Correr atrás de bandidos perigosos, ser alvejado por sequestradores, entre tantas outras coisas arriscadas que fizemos juntos, foi talvez o que nos manteve unidos, mas eu sei que a paciência dele é realmente o fator definitivo. Ele deveria ser promovido à santidade.

Ele tolera minhas experiências, minha arrogância, minha falta de polidez, meu descaso, minha indiferença, as vezes proposital, as vezes alheia. E ele sempre esteve ali, para mim, independente dos meus tantos defeitos. Ele nunca desistiu de mim e eu honrei nossa amizade me jogando de um prédio em sua frente, permitindo que ele assistisse a minha morte.

Eu sei, eu realmente sei que isso faz parte do "Não é bom".  Por mais que eu não tenha a mínima ideia de como a maioria das pessoas se sentem na maior parte do tempo, eu entendo a dor de perder alguém ou algo que se ama. Minha grand-mére não me entendia de fato, mas me aceitava como eu era: a criança desajustada e estranha, que falava verdades vergonhosas antes mesmo de se dar conta de como isso faria os outros se sentir.

Vovó Louise era francesa, alguém que eu sempre admirei pelo amor à cultura e música. Ela era uma alma livre e nenhum sentido falso de moral ou pudor lhe impedia de fazer o que ela bem quisesse. Ela era pintora e pianista e foi com ela que tive a minha primeira introdução aos clássicos. Ela me incentivou ao violino - algo pelo qual eu serei eternamente grato. Quando ela se foi eu já estava mais velho e endurecido e não mostrei ao mundo a minha tristeza e luto, mas isso não quer dizer que os sentimentos não estavam lá, corroendo meu coração como se uma mistura de fluorídrico com pentafluoreto de antimônio estivesse sendo colocada diretamente sobre a carne do meu peito.

Meus dedos coçam quando penso em meu Stradivarius, solitário, ressecado, intocado por dois anos agora. Eu quero mudar isso o mais breve possível. Eu preciso. Preciso de minha vida de volta, de John de volta, mesmo se for para tê-lo apenas como um amigo. Eu sei que ele vai me odiar, ele pode segurar rancores, Harry - a sua irmã, é a prova viva disso. O relacionamento deles parece nunca se curar porque John se ressente e Harriet não coopera, ambos compartilhando do mesmo estado de espírito genioso.

Eu não posso voltar, não até ter certeza que eliminei todas as ameaças à vida de John, de Greg e de Sra. H. Eles merecem segurança. Mycroft tem me monitorado e apoiado, mas ele faz questão de ressaltar para mim sempre que possível que pessoas normais seguem em frente, e que John Watson era o epítome da normalidade. Eu não concordo. John pode ser tudo, menos normal. Eu não o entendo e quando eu penso que começo, ele me surpreende. Ele é e sempre será o meu condutor de luz, e agora sem ele, eu me sinto em trevas.

**xxx**

Eu penso em todas essas coisas como se ainda estivessem no presente, mas não estão. São dois anos agora. Dois anos sem vê-lo. Dois anos sem conversar com ele. Dois anos sem ele me chantageando para ter uma refeição apropriada. Dois malditos anos sem ouvir sua voz dizendo: “eu não sou gay” e esmagando potencialmente qualquer ilusão fantasiosa sobre acabarmos como um casal. Então eu finjo. Eu finjo não me importar. Eu finjo não sentir. Eu finjo não me machucar. E só para mantê-lo vivo, bem e saudável, eu continuaria fingindo a minha vida inteira. Fingindo que sou um sociopata. Fingindo que morri.

Por tanto tempo eu ansiei ser como Mycroft. O homem de gelo. Lógico. Implacável. Objetivo. Mas por mais que eu uma vez, tentei me espelhar no único ser humano com o qual eu sentia alguma espécie de estranha ligação em semelhança de inteligência, eu nunca fui igual à ele.

Eu admirava,  respeitava e venerava Mycroft.

Meu irmão mais velho é o homem mais inteligente que eu conheço, sempre dez passos à frente do resto do mundo, mesmo de mim. Eu posso admitir isso para mim mesmo, embora não admitiria isso em voz alta nem sob tortura.

Nosso distanciamento começou quando ele saiu para a faculdade me deixando sozinho para lidar com uma mãe e um pai que não me entendiam. O ressentimento que começou a crescer dentro de mim era como uma ferida que ao invés de cicatrizar com o tempo, apenas cresce e infecciona causando dor interminável ao portador. Ele não atendia as minhas ligações. Ele estava preocupado demais criando e mantendo os contatos apropriados para a sua ambição de dominar o mundo.

Eu parei de ligar. Eu parei de tentar contar para ele como os garotos na escola me batiam quando eu dizia em suas caras quem fez xixi na cama, quem o pai traía com a babá ou a mãe com o jardineiro. Eu não contei que me prendiam no armário e roubavam meu lanche.

Eu não falei para ele quando eu me apaixonei por Philipe Black - a única criança que mostrou misericórdia e compaixão. Phill era loiro e pequeno, mantinha um sorriso simples no rosto e sempre me defendia quando alguém me chamava de aberração. Ele partilhava sanduíches comigo e nunca era chato. Ele foi meu primeiro amigo e eu estraguei tudo quando o beijei porque achei que ele queria ser meu namorado - e ele em resposta me socou na boca, me chamou de bicha doente e nunca mais olhou para mim. Eu ainda não tenho como descrever a intensidade da mortificação e da vergonha que senti, mas se havia alguma medida de misericórdia, foi o fato de Philipe não ter contado o ocorrido para ninguém.

Mycroft me dizia que cuidar não era uma vantagem. Eu descobri que isso era verdadeiro quando barbaRuiva foi atropelado em minha frente quando eu tinha 8 anos. Eu lembro com riqueza de detalhes assustadoramente aterrorizantes a forma como eu me senti ao ver o seu corpo peludo amassado no asfalto, a trilha vermelha de sangue fazendo contraste no chão cinzento. Ele era meu único amigo em um período muito difícil. Ele era fiel e me amava independente dos meus humores e excentricidades. Eu lembro de segurar a sua coleira vermelha partida em minhas mãos pequenas. Eu me lembro de não ter corrido imediatamente em sua direção porque eu estava paralizado de medo. Eu me lembro do carro guinchando e correndo, como se não tivesse apenas acabado de passar por cima do animal de estimação de uma criança. Eu me lembro de tremer, desabar na calçada e chorar. Chorar muito. Eu me lembro também de um momento mais raro ainda, quando Mycroft tinha vindo me procurar e ao ver o corpo de barbaruiva no chão e eu - chorando de forma inconsolável, me carregou no colo e me deixou chorar em seu pescoço.

Eu nunca esqueci desse momento. Eu nunca quis realmente apagá-lo da minha memória, porque isso me faz lembrar que apesar de todo ressentimento, e à despeito de toda a fachada impecavelmente composta, meu irmão é um ser humano.

Eu sei que mesmo se um dia a ferida que a ausência de Mycroft causou seja completamente curada, há cicatrizes que nunca serão apagadas. Eu precisei dele. Ele não achava suficientemente importante parar o que quer que estivesse fazendo para dar atenção ao seu irmão mais novo.

Meus pais - os únicos seres humanos mais próximos de mim - não enxergavam o mundo da forma como eu e Mycroft víamos. Onde pessoas normais ignoram as pequenas coisas contadas involuntariamente em postura corporal, cheiros, cores e resíduos, eu vejo histórias. Por onde eles andaram, o que eles comeram, o que eles fizeram. As coisas aparentemente mais insignificantes são as de maior importância. É tudo uma questão de observação, dedução e conhecimento e quando elimina-se o impossível, o que resta, por mais improvável que pareça, tem de ser a verdade.

É claro que uma mente comum não teria a capacidade de acumular tantos fatos - por vezes encontrados insignificantes para outras pessoas, mas para mim são cruciais. Eu sempre consegui acumular uma quantidade quase enlouquecedora de informações desde muito pequeno. Eu tive que desenvolver um método para organizar todas os dados relevantes. Havia tanta coisa inútil que eu não precisava saber, mas havia também muita coisa interessante e absolutamente não tediosa que eu queria manter, então eu desenvolvi a minha técnica de memorização do Palácio Mental.

Quando eu era pequeno, não era realmente um palácio. Era o grande Pérola Negra, meu navio pirata perfeito - com seus incontáveis pequenos cômodos, seu convés e porões. Tudo era caoticamente armazenado. Faz sentido que as coisas fossem desse jeito, a partir do momento em que meu sonho infantil era ser um pirata destemido, que não seguia lei e não estava sobre o jugo de ninguém. O sonho desvaneceu quando o tempo esmagou minha inocência e me deixou cada vez mais cínico e frio e eu ainda não sei determinar se isso é algo bom ou ruim. Normalidade, realmente, nunca foi minha área.

**(***)**

É noite e está frio. Meus pés parcamente calçados em tênis de solados acabados estavam mal protegidos da frieza avassaladora da floresta na Sérvia em que eu me encontrava agora, fugindo como um desesperado do penúltimo fio de teia tecida com assustadora inteligência.

Acima de mim, um helicóptero está circulando ao redor, a luz de um holofote brilhando nos espaços entra as árvores

Eu continuo correndo porque minha vida depende disso, e cada parte do meu corpo dói com o esforço de fugir.

Moriarty era, de fato um homem louco. Sua maldade parecia não conhecer limites ou moral. Mesmo eu, um homem acostumado a sempre ver a raia perversa da humanidade apenas com o primeiro olhar, estava me sentindo cada vez mais abalado com os tipos de pessoas que ajudei a prender, os que eu mesmo matei, os que permiti que governos eliminassem.

Ele financiou quadrilhas envolvidas com tráfico de pessoas, principalmente mulheres jovens para prostituição, rapto de crianças para vendas em países estrangeiros, rede de pedofilia, tráfico de órgãos. A lista se tornava preocupantemente crescente e os criminosos, cada vez menos humanos.

A capacidade que o ser humano tem para a maldade é infinita. Eu estou provando isso em minha pele, enquanto corro no meio de uma floresta fechada e fria, dos monstros que querem me capturar. Eu sei, sinto em cada poro que se eu for apanhado, tudo o que restará de Sherlock Holmes é a mera lembrança de quem um dia me conheceu e a maioria esmagadora dessas pessoas lembrarão com desgosto.

Os galhos afiados ferem o meu rosto e braço e eu posso sentir o sangue quente escorrendo por uma laceração aberta no alto da minha bochecha. Meus pés estão feridos, os cabelos enormes estão emaranhados e sujos, a barba alcançando um comprimento que eu nunca antes permitira. Era o disfarce, mas era desconfortável ao extremo. Eu podia sentir os músculos da minha coxa queimando com o esforço da corrida, mas eu podia ouvir os cachorros atrás de mim, latindo como feras possuídas e famintas, correndo insaciavelmente atrás de um pedaço de carne. Eu não poderia permitir me tornar a refeição, mas meus pulmões não pareciam mais reter ar suficiente e meu corpo estava atingindo o seu limite. Há gritos dos meus perseguidores, latindo instruções em sérvio

A minha adrenalina estava em seu pico máximo, e eu continuei correndo como um louco, sem direção, sem realmente ter nenhum ponto de chegada como perspectiva.

Alcancei uma clareira aberta no meio da mata, minhas pernas tremiam tanto que eu sabia que a qualquer momento eu cederia de fraqueza. Eu não comia há 24 horas, e meu transporte estava fraco e debilitado. Eu podia contar os ossos da minha costela separadamente, como se eu estivesse lendo um livro em braille. Os ossos dos meus quadris estavam mais pronunciados do que em qualquer outra época da minha vida.

Arfei, a garganta ardendo e seca, tentando puxar o ar necessário.

Ouvi mais gritaria e mais cães farejadores - agora em minha frente. Deus, não... Não havia mais para onde fugir. Não havia aonde me esconder.

Um deles enviou uma rajada de metralhadora. Eu vi a poeira levantando em uma linha de terra próxima aos meus pés. Céus. Eu não tenho escolha. Eu não tenho escolha a não ser parar. Soldados me cercam e apontam rifles para mim gritando vitória.

Engoli em seco e meu corpo fez uma parada abrupta no meio da clareira.

Eu despenco no chão, de joelhos, exausto.

Eu estou perdido.

  
  
  
(***)


	8. Encontro

**Aurora Waise**

**(...)**

O policial, que agora sei que se chama Gregory Lestrade, continuou dirigindo pela cidade, calado, taciturno, aumentando a minha exasperação. Eu imaginei mil e uma formas diferentes de fugir do seu carro caro, nenhuma é claro, era humanamente possível. As travas e o vidro são elétricos e só o motorista tem controle sobre isso, portanto me jogar para fora do carro para a minha morte ou gravíssimos ferimentos iminentes estava obviamente fora de questão.

Ele não falou comigo, mas olhava para mim de vez em quando pelo espelho retrovisor interno. Os olhos castanhos faiscavam para mim com uma expressão que eu tinha dificuldade em compreender. Talvez houvesse um pouco de pena e certamente havia muito de curiosidade, mas em geral, havia um quê de algo mais, não algo ruim como eu sentia com Sebastian, nada que emanasse perigo, mas algo protetor. Eu confio em meus instintos, mas estou chateada comigo mesma porque parte de mim parece imediatamente ter confiado nesse oficial da lei. Eu não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim ou ainda se estou apenas cansada de viver na incerteza.

Estou aterrorizada porque eu sei que obrigatoriamente ele terá que me devolver para a minha mãe, e terei que lutar novamente contra todos os meus demônios. Eu duvido seriamente que ela tenha se separado de Moran, mas eu sei que não seria sábio da parte dele me atacar novamente tão cedo - e eu dou isso à ele - ele é um maldito monstro premeditado e inteligente. Ele não faria nada para incriminar a si mesmo e tenho certeza que se eu lançasse neste momento qualquer acusação contra ele - sem poder provar - ele viraria o jogo contra mim com facilidade. Ele é, afinal, um homem que luta em nome da Rainha e do País, ele é um herói, um Coronel, não menos, alguém em quem é suposto se ter confiança. O seu próprio julgamento não seria por vias normais, haveria uma corte marcial e tudo seria abafado, como um tecido grosso sendo jogado em cima de um braseiro, abafando o oxigênio que alimenta a chama até que os carvões apaguem e esfriem.

Quem acreditaria em uma adolescente de 14 anos que entrou e saiu de consultórios de terapeutas ao longo de sua infância? Eu certamente não acreditaria em mim mesma. Opto por deixar tudo isso para trás, como deve ser. Eu não posso lutar contra ele, mas fuga ainda não está longe das minhas possibilidades, então tento acalentar-me com a esperança de poder fugir, a qualquer momento, sempre que possível.

O policial continua dirigindo e percebo que ele passa direto pelo escritório da New Scotland Yard na 8-10 Broadway e continuou seguindo em direção a Westminster. Eu consegui um mapa de Londres assim que consegui chegar aqui ao fugir de Esher. Eu decorei o mapa inteiro e sei os melhores lugares para me esconder, sei onde devo e não devo ir para procurar ajuda, sei com quem não me misturar e sei também, por instinto, que ninguém é confiável quando se vive na rua. Alguém poderia sorrir para mim docilmente enquanto segurava um canivete atrás das costas. Eu não tive essa experiência, mas não descarto a possibilidade.

Pouco tempo depois ele para o carro em um bairro residencial, com casas e apartamentos bonitos de classe média.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — pergunto pela primeira vez em longos minutos. Minha voz sai rouca e amedrontada, por mais que eu tente controlar meu nervosismo. A perspectiva que Sebastian Moran possa estar me esperando atrás de qualquer uma dessas portas quase me paralisa. Eu não posso me permitir isso, a paralisia. Eu não devo. Respiro fundo tentando afastar os pensamentos dispersos enquanto ele verifica carteira, chaves dos carros e outros apetrechos. Ouço o leve solavanco do carro e o bip quando as travas se soltam e ele desliga o motor.

— Não fuja. — ele diz laconicamente ignorando a minha pergunta. — Eu posso parecer velho, mas te garanto que tenho fôlego suficiente para correr atrás de você.

Balancei a cabeça em confirmação.

— Eu só quero saber onde estamos, senhor. — perguntei, poças de lágrimas fazendo pequenas piscinas em meus olhos.

Ele vira no banco do motorista e olha para mim, tomando conhecimento da minha expressão angustiada. Talvez ele tenha ficado com pena, porque algo em sua expressão amolece e seus olhos suavizam.

— Existe alguém que eu quero que você conheça, Aurora.

Eu balanço a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Isso é procedimento padrão da polícia? Me levar para conhecer algum estranho ao invés de me levar para a delegacia?

Eu me encolhi em mim mesma, meio desafiante, meio como um cervo pego nos faróis de um caminhão, enquanto falava com o policial. Usei meu casaco verde como um colete a prova de balas, me escondendo dos perigos do mundo.

— Não, não é procedimento padrão, mas isso é o melhor que posso fazer por você. É claro que você tem opções. Podemos ir para o MET, passaremos por horas de pura burocracia, você vai ter que ser imediatamente atendida por uma psicóloga, assistente social e todas essas coisas. Depois teremos que te encaminhar para um abrigo e esperar por sua mãe vir de Surrey para te liberar. Você sabe, até que todos os papéis estejam devidamente assinados, demoraria séculos. A sua segunda opção é que você venha comigo e conheça alguém que pode fazer tudo muito mais fácil.

— Não sendo Sebastian Moran. — eu resmunguei, mas ele ouviu minhas palavras.

Sua atenção foi imediata.

— Não é Sebastian Moran, eu te garanto Aurora. — ele falou ferozmente, como se o simples pensamento do Coronel o fizesse querer arrancar a cabeça do brutamontes.

Isso me surpreendeu e acalmou a porção agitada de medo no meu intestino.

— Okay.

(***)

Desci do carro e fomos em direção a um prédio de dois andares, bonito, claro, clínico. O policial bateu na porta. Ato continuo, a porta abriu e um homem vestindo um cardigan marrom por cima de uma camisa de xadrez com os mesmo tons, abotoada até em cima, calças jeans escuras, bem ajustadas, botas marrons resistentes atendeu. As vezes meu cérebro faz isso e eu fico distraída. Olhei de novo para o rosto do desconhecido e ele me encarava, a porta completamente aberta, seus olhos brilhando em minha direção, nenhuma palavra dita. Ele tem olhos azuis, algumas linhas de tempo e expressão ao redor do rosto bonito, cabelos loiros bem cortados. Pisquei espasmodicamente ao perceber que eu conhecia aquele rosto. Oh meu Deus. Eu conhecia aquele rosto da foto que mamãe guarda no fundo de sua gaveta. Ele era o homem! O homem que eu imaginava ser o me pai.

— Eu conheço você! — exclamei, os meus braços agitando para todas as direções, o capuz verde limão descendo da minha testa pelo meu movimento bruto. — Você é o cara da foto! — continuei, invadindo seu espaço pessoal para verificar o seu rosto mais de perto.

— Jesus! — ele riu e deixou que eu verificasse. — A sua mãe tem uma foto minha? — ele perguntou meio divertido com meu comportamento louco.

Eu parei em meados dos meus movimentos porque eu percebi que:

1 - ele conhece minha mãe.

2 - ele não parece surpreso pelo fato da minha mãe ter uma foto dele.

3 - o policial me trouxe direto para ele, então ele parece ter alguma responsabilidade sobre mim.

4 - ele parece comigo - não, corrigindo-me - eu pareço como ele - muito.

— Você é o meu pai. — há tanta certeza em minha afirmação quanto eu posso imputar.  Ouço a ingestão aguda de ar dos dois presentes. O policial ainda não saiu, talvez querendo se certificar da minha segurança, mas ele assiste a cena como um espectador ansioso.

— Sim. Eu sou Aurora. — o homem loiro fala em uma voz suave. Sinto meus joelhos tremerem. Minha boca está seca e minha garganta está doendo. Um nó está se formando e eu tenho que dar tudo de mim para não deixar um soluço subir pela minha garganta naquele instante.

Ele falou calmamente, analisando-me, como se esperasse que eu fosse lançar todas as acusações terríveis sobre abandono em cima dele. Acontece que eu conheço a mãe que tenho. Eu sei o quanto ela pode ser mesquinha. Eu sei que ela pode ter escondido a minha existência dele ou mesmo se ele soubesse, ela o proibiu de me ver.

Cruzei os braços abraçando a mim mesma, desconfortável. Muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo me deixam tonta.

— A Juliet... — eu me recuso a chamá-la pelo seu título biológico neste momento. Ela nunca foi uma verdadeira mãe. — O que ela fez? Ela te proibiu de me ver? Te ameaçou ou algo assim, porque Deus sabe que ela faria isso. — perguntei à ele olhando para baixo, em meus tênis esfarrapados, velhos e desconfortáveis.

Senti sua mão tocando meu ombro com incerteza, mas carinho. Olhei para cima, para ele, e havia tanto afeto em seu rosto, afeto pelo qual eu não sabia que estava faminta. É como quando passamos longas horas sem comer, mas estamos concentrados demais em outras coisas para dar atenção a fome, então de repente alguém coloca um prato de uma deliciosa comida em sua frente e você não pode simplesmente ignorar isso.

Impulsivamente, eu me joguei em seus braços. O abraço que ele me devolveu foi cheio de carinho e ele me manteve ali, me segurando. Segurança, meu cérebro gritou. Ele é a segurança que eu não sabia que eu almejava.

— Oh querida… — ele sussurrou em meu cabelo e tudo o que eu podia fazer era me apertar mais nele. Um pai, Deus, eu tenho um pai. — Eu estou aqui agora Aurora, eu estou aqui. — ele sussurrou.

— Pai… — falei engasgada, lágrimas descendo do meu rosto sem que eu tivesse conhecimento.

— Sshh. — seus dedos começaram a fazer cafuné nos meus cabelos. — Eu não vou deixar que nada ruim te aconteça. Você é minha filha, minha.

Enfim, diante daquelas palavras, me deixei envolver pela primeira vez na vida pelo abraço carinhoso de um pai. Eu não queria saber os motivos do passado que causaram a sua ausência. Havia para mim somente o aqui e o agora, e no meu agora, havia um pai. Um pai que estav segurando os meus pedaços quando tudo ao meu redor parecia estar se quebrando diante de poderosos sentimentos.

— Papai… — repeti de novo em lágrimas, a confirmação de que aquilo não era um sonho do qual eu acordaria a qualquer instante.

Ele me beijou a testa e naquele momento eu percebi que havia alguém no mundo que me queria. Essa é a única maneira em que eu aceito o conceito de amor a primeira vista, porque é isso que eu sinto nesse exato instante. Amor ao meu pai, alguém que eu não conheço, mas alguém cujo sangue corre em minhas veias.

Suspirei de felicidade.

Se as armadilhas da vida me trouxeram até ele, eu só posso agradecer. Se acidentes felizes são caracterizados como serendipidade, então eu sou a sua vítima mais sortuda. Se eu precisei passar por todas as coisas ruins para chegar até esse momento, eu não mudaria nada. Nada mesmo. Isso é a realização dos meus anseios mais profundos, a alimentação das minhas carências nunca divulgadas, isso é me sentir completa, mesmo sem saber que eu era incompleta antes disso.

Eu tenho um pai.

Isso, esse abraço, é a melhor sensação da minha vida e eu ainda nem mesmo sei o seu nome, mas nesse momento não importa, porque ele é o meu pai, e isso, ninguém pode mudar.

 

**Continua...**


	9. Tortura

**Sherlock Holmes**

Dor generalizada. Essa é a primeira impressão que eu tenho quando volto lentamente à consciência. Meu tornozelo está fraturado. Minhas costelas devem estar rachadas e eu tenho dificuldade imensa para respirar. Eu sinto sangue em meu nariz e o ar quase não passa pelas minhas narinas constipadas pelo sangue seco.

Eu estou nessa situação há algum tempo, embora não possa estipular a passagem de tempo. Não sei se é dia, noite ou madrugada e por causa das dores a hora do dia pouco me interessa. Estou sinceramente surpreso de ainda possuir faculdades mentais suficientes depois de passar por estes dois anos longe de tudo o que conheço e amo. Longe de John. Sinto uma guinada de dor emocional, uma saudade, uma sensação de sentir falta do que realmente nunca tive, o desejo desesperado de abandonar essa causa que no momento estatisticamente considero como quase perdida, mas todas as vezes que penso nele, lembro do motivo pelo qual estou aqui.

Não sou um herói. Nunca quis ser. Adverti John com entusiasmo para que não me considerasse em tal luz, mas ver que a sua vida corria perigo mudou todas as minhas prioridades. Fui inconseqüente como um herói e impensado como um mártir.

Jim tinha razão. Ele tinha razão quando disse que queimaria meu coração. Se ele tivesse de fato êxito, se ele machucasse John ou em um quadro pior, se ele ordenasse que o gatilho fosse puxado a despeito do meu salto, ou mesmo antes, o tivesse explodido na piscina enquanto ele estava ali, tentando continuar estóico mesmo enrolado em semtex, ele teria conseguido.

Eu teria voltado para as agulhas, meus 7% de cocaína diluída talvez se transformassem em 8, 9, 10, mais... Muito mais, até à overdose que pareceria um acidente.

Eu não sabia que tinha um coração (no sentido metafórico do sentimentalismo) ou não queria admitir que tinha um, mas John Watson e seu jeito fácil, sorrisos bobos e chá chegou na minha vida para mudar tudo isso. Para esfregar na minha cara a minha vulnerabilidade, a minha _humanidade,_ o defeito químico que carrego como qualquer outro tolo e mundano ser humano.

Reforço os pensamentos e lembro que tudo isso, toda essa dor, todas as lacerações e fraturas físicas e emocionais pelas quais estou passando são por ele e então, não posso me arrepender.

Tento abrir meus olhos e deduzir o que posso - como se isso realmente importasse.  Apenas o meu olho direito sobe meio mastro. O esquerdo está completamente fechado e o respectivo supercílio queima como chamas. O corte está aberto, mas a ferida parou de jorrar sangue.

Estou em um bunker ou um centro de interrogatório.

A porta de ferro range permitindo que a minha abençoada solidão deslize para longe da bem-aventurança de estar sozinho. O torturador – cuja mulher está traindo em todos os momentos que ele não está em casa, vem descarregar a sua raiva em mim.

Meu corpo fica tenso e dói mais do que eu posso dizer quando me empurro para trás instintivamente. Eu quero ficar longe dele. Longe do tubo de ferro arrastando no chão com um som de mau agouro. Longe dos golpes que em breve estarão cobrindo novamente o meu corpo. Toda a inteligência se vai quando escuto o seu riso, porque agora eu sou só medo e para mim não há nada pior que isso. E eu odeio isso. Eu odeio com todas as forças do meu coração.

Céus, eu só quero sair daqui. Vivo ou morto, eu só preciso que isso acabe, porque eu não suporto mais sentir dor, porque dor em diferentes escalas tem sido o que eu conheço a maior parte da minha vida. Minha solidão, meu isolamento, meu distanciamento, tudo o que me torna brilhante e não-comprometido, também me machuca de maneiras que não posso descrever.

Meu movimento brusco faz tinir o som metálico dos grilhões que me prendem quando me debato inutilmente, eu posso sentir as feridas dos pulsos abrindo novamente, dói e queima, e sangue quente escorre pelos meus antebraços.

Ouço o grito do torturador no exato instante que o tubo de ferro atinge minhas costas.

 _Alguém está gritando,_ parte do meu cérebro fornece, até que eu percebo que sou eu. Gritando. Chorando. Sangrando.

Eu grito novamente com as poucas forças que me restam.

Morto. Talvez seja essa a maneira que eu vou realmente sair daqui, mas nesse momento de dor excruciante, tudo o que eu desejo é que essa morte seja breve.

(***)

Eu faço gemidos dementes. Meu corpo dói em tantos lugares diferentes que não posso separar onde os ferimentos foram infligidos. Isso dura horas. Eu estou congelando. Minha visão está turva. Não consigo respirar corretamente. Três costelas fraturadas, pelo menos. Quando meu cérebro desligou de dor, o torturador me acordou com um banho gelado. Não tenho mais forças para gritar. Não tenho mais forças para me segurar.

_John... John... John..._

O nome dele passa como um mantra em minha cabeça. Como uma tábua de salvação. Como se de repente ele fosse estourar a porta, entrar com sua pistola e explodir os miolos do sérvio maldito que toma tanto prazer em me torturar.

— _Oh, eu vou descobrir quem é o seu John, e eu vou fazer com ele pior do que estou fazendo com você._

O sérvio falou com sua voz rouca horripilante.

Quando minha mente atordoada definiu as palavras em sérvio e entendeu o significado, tudo abrandou ao ponto da quase paralisia.

_Deus. Não... Não... Não... John não... Tudo isso era para manter John seguro, John tinha que estar seguro... Ele tinha que continuar seguro._

— John está seguro. John está salvo... — murmurei para mim mesmo, reafirmando para minha mente colapsada que todos os cenários que estavam surgindo onde John era ativamente torturado eram apenas imaginativos, mas isso não estava tornando melhor. Eu estava me perdendo em um buraco de coelho, onde minha própria mente é o meu pior inimigo.

Senti mãos ásperas apertando meu cabelo com força, forçando minha cabeça em direção à boca do sérvio.

— _Eu vou matar seu John... Eu vou quebrar o corpo dele e vou matá-lo. Eu vou comê-lo como a putinha que ele é, vou cortá-lo com uma boa faca e arrancar as suas tripas como um bom porco._

Eu devo ter me debatido, eu devo ter chorado mais alto. Eu devo ter soltado exclamações de negação contundentes. Ele apenas sorriu e pegou novamente o seu tubo de ferro.

A conversa acabara. A tortura iria começar novamente. Talvez ele tenha se cansado de mim, porque quando olhei para ele havia um novo brilho maníaco em seus olhos. O brilho de alguém que se entediou de brincar e agora queria um brinquedo novo, um novo corpo para torturar.

Ele mirou o tubo em minha cabeça.

Talvez seria rápido.

 _John..._ Pensei. Se esses seriam meus últimos pensamentos, que fossem felizes.

Fechei os olhos placidamente, não encarando o torturador ou sua arma.

_Beijar John... Abraçar John... Segurar John... Amar e ser ama..._

_(***)_

 

**Mycroft Holmes**

 

Oh meu irmão.

Oh meu pequeno. Ainda um bebê em tantos aspectos. Tão imaturo. Tão volátil. Tão humano.

A arma pesa em minha mão quando corro pelos corredores de um velho bunker na Sérvia. Ouço os gritos de Sherlock, não tão altos, mas cansados, o nome de John (delírio?) saindo de sua boca como uma oração. Estou no corredor, quase lá, e tiros explodem ao fundo enquanto meus homens receberam ordens explícitas de mim para resgatar o meu irmão e eliminar todo o resto.

Estou em uma distância de dois metros da porta quando os lamentos de Sherlock cessam abruptamente em sincronia perfeita com o _clang_ de uma barra de metal.

Abro a porta com violência e demoro 2.9 segundos para perceber o motivo dos gritos terem emudecido. Sherlock pendia molemente, inconsciente (Por favor... Não morto, por favor... NÃO morto!) empapado em sangue grosso e vermelho.

O sérvio virou para mim e sem hesitação apontei entre os olhos. Meu dedo apertou o gatilho. O som da bala reverberou no espaço com um alto estopim. Sangue jorrou da ferida na testa nas paredes como um jato, massa cerebral espalhou-se no chão através da ferida de saída da bala assim que o corpo pesado se chocou contra o piso frio.

Meu coração batia no peito, em meus ouvidos, minha garganta apertou e minha respiração se tornou áspera. Eu estava entrando em pânico. Corri até Sherlock e tateei seu pescoço procurando por pulso.

Meus dedos escorregaram no sangue morno, então percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. Chamei por ajuda no rádio, tentando controlar minha própria respiração arfante.

— Sherlock... Lockie... Meu irmão bebê... Lockie... — murmurei para ele, vendo seu corpo torturado.

O retumbar fraco da batida nas pontas do meu indicador e médio quase fizeram meus joelhos cederem de alívio.

Ele não podia desistir. Ele era teimoso demais para isso.

— Eu vou te levar para casa meu irmão... Eu vou te levar para John...

Falei inanidades até a ajuda médica chegar. Ele ainda estava inconsciente quando entrou no helicóptero equipado com todos os suprimentos médicos necessários para levá-lo para o hospital que eu havia preparado somente para ele.

_Hemorragia interna. Perfuração no pulmão direito. 3 costelas e tornozelo fraturado, tíbia esquerda luxada,  traumatismo craniano, grau II, fechado. Coma._

Eu tentei tanto protegê-lo, mas ele nunca tornou fácil.

Eu não posso perdê-lo.

Eu não posso.

 

....

 

**_Continua..._ **


	10. Aurora (?) não mais

**Aurora (?) Não mais.**

 

Minha mãe se encontrou várias vezes com meu pai para resolver os trâmites da transferência de guarda e outras documentações importantes, e em todas essas vezes ele fez a mesma pergunta. “Você quer vê-la?”. Inútil. Sem ponto. Ele já sabia a resposta. Não, eu não quero vê-la. Eu não quero ter nenhum contato com ela além do estritamente necessário. Eu já tenho tudo o que eu preciso.

Estou deitada na minha cama, no meu quarto com as minhas coisas, rodeada por minhas roupas novas, bichos de pelúcia, estante de livros, laptop, celular, minhas músicas. Meu novo tablet inseparável. Estou com fones de ouvido, jogando _guittar flash_. Meu quarto se assemelha à um conto de fadas punk, predominantemente rosa e preto. Papai não economizou em nada. Ele está ganhado muito bem no hospital em que trabalha em Westminster e todas as suas horas livres são dedicadas à mim.

Não foi difícil de me encaixar na vida dele. Ele é um pai natural, cuidar parecia estar intrinsecamente enrolado em seu código genético com a sua cadeia de DNA.  Eu nunca me senti assim antes, segura para falar, me expressar, pedir, sorrir, ser boba, não ter reservas.

Eu posso agora. Posso ser a mais inteligente ou a mais lenta, e eu tenho a certeza de que serei amada com a mesma intensidade. Meu pai tem orgulho de mim e isso me embevece. Ele demonstrou isso quando me apresentou ao pessoal do hospital onde trabalha. Ele desfilou orgulhosamente, mostrando a filha para o pessoal da Yard. Todos deram os parabéns como se eu fosse um presente que chegou na hora certa. Eu não discuto de quem foi a maior sorte. Agora nós temos um ao outro, então o presente na verdade, é maravilhosamente mútuo.

(***)

A nova escola é um saco. As pessoas não falam comigo. Eu sou a espertinha que tira notas ridiculamente altas. Eu sou o animal de estimação do professor. A traça de livros. Santa do pau oco. Os epítetos continuam infinitamente. Estranhamente não me afeta tanto. Enquanto as ofensas forem mantidas em palavras, eu posso continuar fingindo que não sou o alvo. Eu posso continuar mostrando que sou indiferente. Eu nunca fiz nada para antagonizá-los, mas pessoas idiotas dificilmente precisam de motivos para praticar idiotices.

(***)

Papai e eu saímos sempre. Praticamos corridas nos parques todo final das tarde. Comemos comidas étnicas. Gostamos de descobrir novos sabores. As que mais se repetiam em nosso cardápio eram as mexicanas, tailandesas e brasileiras, embora sempre tentemos um prato diferente. Às vezes é bom. Às vezes nem tanto.

Jogamos no meu novo Xbox juntos – ele sempre perde e fala palavrões baixos sobre como os jogos da época dele não eram tão complicados.

E eu sorrio. E rio. Gargalho.

Rimos juntos.

Ele tentou não falar palavrão no início, mas ele foi um soldado e antes disso um jogador de rúgbi. Ele não quer que eu os repita, no entanto. Sempre reviro os olhos e aponto para os meus livros indicando que, graças a Deus, não sou adepta de tal baixo vocabulário e que estou além dessas palavras jocosas. Então é ele quem revira os olhos com diversão e vai fazer mais chá.

(***)

Papai deixou crescer uma barba. Eu não entendi o motivo a princípio. Parece ir contra os seus hábitos de ex-soldado. Ele disse que precisava fazer algo diferente, que foi um conselho de Ella. Achamos produtos que prometiam o crescimento saudável de pelo facial. Estava dando certo. No início foi um pouco confuso, mas agora ele parecia tão imponente.

Ele comprou um carro e agora me leva todos os dias para a escola.

As provocações pararam quando os alunos descobriram que meu pai é John Watson, médico, soldado, Quinto Regimento dos Fuzileiros de Northumberland, ex parceiro do detetive consultor Sherlock Holmes e que juntos eles resolveram muitos crimes para a Scotland Yard.

Papai nunca fala sobre isso... Sobre o Sr. Holmes. Eu vi, porém, que há um porta-retratos dele na sua mesa de cabeceira. É o que ele vê todas as noites antes de dormir. É para onde ele olha todas as manhãs quando ele acorda.

Eu nunca tentei perguntar, porque eu sinto que isso é um tabu. Eu li o blog de papai e o blog de Sherlock. Eles viveram juntos. O suicídio de Sherlock não parecia algo sobre o qual papai queria falar, muito menos comigo. Isso pertencia a ele, assim como eu nunca contei a ninguém sobre Sebastian.

 

_(***)_

 

Tio Greg... Ele riu calorosamente a primeira vez que o chamei assim. Eu perguntei a ele sobre Sherlock. Ele me contou sobre a amizade inseparável dos dois, sobre como o detetive era brilhante, um gênio, mas a maioria das pessoas acreditava que ele era um sociopata por que ele sabia como ser frio, afiado e mortalmente cortante como uma guilhotina.  

Tio Greg também me explicou os motivos do suicídio. Que ele se jogou de um prédio para proteger a vida do meu pai, da senhoria do apartamento onde moravam e do próprio tio Greg de um homem louco chamado Moriarty. Após entender isso, deduzo que o diagnóstico de sociopatia é equivocado. Eu queria tê-lo conhecido. Ter conhecido o homem que abdicou de sua própria vida para que meu pai pudesse viver.

Isso é mais que amizade, eu sei, eu vejo nos olhos de meu pai quando o nome de Sherlock é mencionado mesmo casualmente, mas é mesmo um assunto restrito. Talvez meus avôs homofóbicos (conheci tia Harry mês passado. Ela não estava completamente sóbria, por isso agora sei sobre como foi difícil ‘sair do armário’ para ela) tenham deixado marcas irremovíveis na psique de meu pai, talvez ele nem note a batalha de saudade, amor, desejo e repulsa por ter tais pensamentos que acontecem em seu rosto todas as vezes que ele olha para a fotografia do lindo homem de olhos azul verde gris.

(***)

Tio Greg me deu um urso marrom fofo, vestido com o uniforme preto da Metropolitan Police para combinar com o que papai me deu, vestido de soldado. Eu durmo abraçada com eles. Uma proteção metafórica contra os pesadelos sobre Sebastian e abandono que ainda me assolam.

Eu não sei se eu deveria contar a meu pai. Talvez eu só deva continuar escondendo.

Pesadelos, afinal, são apenas mais uma das coisas que temos em comum.

(***)

Essa ideia de possuir um espaço, de ser dona, de me sentir protegida, de me sentir real e verdadeiramente segura levou tempo. Meses realmente. Ella tenta ajudar, mas ela não sabe a profundidade de tudo. Eu sou boa em dissimular e eu não gosto de terapia. Eu não gosto de ser obrigada a fazer isso. Talvez esconder algumas partes de mim seja um protesto simbólico contra a obrigatoriedade imposta. Eu vou contar meus medos um dia, a quem eu quiser e em meus termos. São os meus medos afinal. São os meus anseios e desejos. A decisão de falar tem que ser minha, e pelo menos _isso,_ Ella entende.

Os assistentes sociais foram inúmeros por um tempo. Meu pai foi questionado, foi avaliado psicologicamente, e tivemos que atravessar infinitos trâmites burocráticos quase intransponíveis que deixou a mim e meu pai com noites insones e olhares longos de preocupação compartilhados, até que curiosamente, como em um piscar de mágica, toda a burocracia desapareceu e um agente do governo tocou a campainha do nosso apartamento, desfilando com o documento de guarda definitiva para meu pai.

Meu pai murmurou algo sobre família Holmes intrometida e outra série de baixos impropérios que não vale a pena mencionar. Ele disse, em seguida, que tinha que ir até um lugar, e quando voltou, foi trazido por um sedan preto, como em um filme de James Bond.

Talvez a família Holmes tenha os dedos em lugares altos. Enquanto nos beneficiasse, eu não estaria reclamando.

(***)

Eu não hesitei quando acrescentei o Watson ao meu sobrenome. Porque eu sou uma Watson. Eu me encaixo sendo uma Watson. É o meu nicho, meu lugar no mundo, minha identidade.

Meu pai -  e é tão fácil chamá-lo assim agora, riu quando eu disse que se pudesse mudaria até mesmo o meu primeiro nome. Eu não queria mais ser chamada de Aurora.

— Filha... — papai usou sua voz suave, sentado na sua poltrona lendo jornal. Cada vez que ele me chamava assim, eu ainda podia sentir borboletas voando em meu estômago e é de fato uma sensação maravilhosa. Eu estava esparramada no sofá grande, assistindo um documentário inútil sobre como sobreviver na floresta.

— Oi Papai... — desliguei a TV e dei toda a minha atenção para ele.

— Porque você não quer ser chamada pelo seu primeiro nome? — ele perguntou levemente, aparentando estar desinteressado, mas a sua expressão me disse que, ao contrário do que ele tentou parecer, ele estava muito interessado na resposta, curioso e um pouco confuso.

Dei de ombros.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Mordi os lábios e optei por ser sincera.

— _Ela_ escolheu esse nome.

Ele abaixou o jornal e olhou com toda a sua concentração para mim. Não era necessário dizer a quem eu estava me referindo.

— Ela é a sua mãe... — ele falou suavemente como se isso justificasse o descaso dela.

— Mas ela nunca quis ser. Ela nem sequer tentou me ligar, ela não mandou um e-mail ou uma simples mensagem de texto. Ela... Ela... Ela te conheceu há anos atrás e por tudo o que interessa, você poderia estar louco hoje em dia, e ela me entregou para você sem questionar. Eu só estava empatando a vida dela. Agora ela está livre de mim, e bem... Talvez um dia eu pense nela sem mágoa, mas não tão cedo, não por enquanto. Eu tenho você agora e ao contrário dela, você me quer. Você quer cuidar de mim. Você se interessa pelo que penso, pelo que sinto e pelo que quero. Isso é muito mais do que sempre tive.

Ele sorriu para mim, os olhos estranhamente brilhantes.

— Venha cá. — ele falou abrindo os braços. Eu fui sem medo, receber mais um abraço de pai, sentir que enfim tudo estava certo no meu mundo.

— Sherlock era como você... Ele odiava o seu primeiro nome, embora eu acredite que era pela normalidade. Ele era uma rainha do drama. O nome dele na verdade é William... William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Ele me disse uma vez que Sherlock Holmes soava bem melhor. Eu não posso deixar de concordar.

Engoli em seco. É a primeira vez que papai fala sobre Sherlock. Há amor escorrendo em cada sílaba. Como ele pode não perceber?

— Ele era especial? — perguntei baixinho.

— O mais brilhante gênio e a criança mais boba. Tudo em um único pacote.

Eu ri suavemente e ele me acompanhou.

— Tio Greg me contou sobre os motivos dele... — continuei ainda suavemente.

As mãos de papai fecharam em punhos. Fiquei parada, esperando uma resposta para algo que não foi realmente uma pergunta.

— Joanne é o seu nome do meio. — ele comentou casualmente, mudando de assunto, encerrando o tópico doloroso pelo momento, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. — E Joan Watson soa maravilhoso para mim.

Eu sorri alegre.

— Joan Watson... Eu gosto disso. Eu gosto muito disso.

(***)

**_Continua..._ **


	11. Correspondência

**_Correspondência_ **

**_Sherlock Holmes_ **

 

Eu acordei do coma dois meses depois.  Mycroft estava comigo sempre que podia. Estamos mais próximos, embora não falemos sobre isso. Ele me salvou. Ainda nos alfinetamos, é claro, mas nada realmente pérfido.

A reabilitação física foi intensa, mas com fisioterapia e todos os melhores profissionais que o dinheiro pode pagar, com o passar dos meses meu corpo se curou. As seqüelas emocionais, no entanto, continuam. Eu me recuso a fazer terapia. Eu me recuso a falar sobre o meu tempo de clandestinidade. Que bem faria?

— Meu irmão... — falei dedilhando o meu violino, enquanto meu irmão entrou na sala de uma das nossas casas de família na qual agora me hospedo, em Thurso – Escócia. É aconchegante, distante de tudo, e obviamente extremamente protegida pelo MI6.

— Irmão meu... — ele retribuiu a saudação com uma paródia de sorriso.

— Está na hora de voltar Sherlock...  — ele falou, sentando-se na poltrona em frente, seu guarda-chuva embalado com carinho na lateral acolchoada do móvel.

— Eu sei. — falei pensativamente. Enfrentar Londres seria difícil, enfrentar John principalmente. Engoli em seco.

— Eu já planejei tudo para a sua volta, já limpei o seu nome, já abri os caminhos necessários. Agora só basta que você tome a decisão e tudo estará pronto assim que você der o aval.

Eu não havia perguntado sobre isso em todo esse tempo, porque eu sabia, eu sabia que voltaria no instante em que tivesse notícia dele... No instante em que Mycroft apenas mencionasse o nome dele, a minha missão seria arruinada. Mas agora... Agora só havia mais uma teia na rede desmantelada de Moriarty. Apenas um fio. A última peça do quebra-cabeça macabro.

E agora... Eu tinha que perguntar... Eu tinha que saber...

— Como John está? — perguntei olhando para a janela atrás da cabeça de Mycroft. Estava chovendo torrencialmente, a chuva caindo, derramando fortemente, com fúria.

— Você deveria checar o seu e-mail. — Mycroft falou em resposta retirando um smartphone novo do bolso e colocando na mesa de café em frente à mim.

Ele levantou e andou alguns passos até mim. Sua mão pairou no meu cabelo, como se quisesse tocar, mas nunca fomos bons nisso, em nos expressar emocionalmente, em ser como todos os outros eram. Ele retirou a mão, mas eu pude sentir o conforto do seu quase toque.

— Cheque seu e-mail.

Ele saiu, andando lentamente, girando seu guarda-chuva como em um filme de Chaplin. Eu assisti todos os filmes de Chaplin com John... Respirei fundo.

A última vez que eu chequei meu e-mail pessoal foi um dia antes de pular do telhado de Bart. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ser hackeado, de ser encontrado por um descuido tão amador, mas agora, agora Mycroft já estava preparando a minha volta, e eu já podia ter o benefício de fazer platitudes e trivialidades sem medo, sem fuga.

Peguei o smartphone e vi que já tinha acesso à internet e todos os aplicativos necessários para navegação. Abri meu e-mail esperando propagandas, bobagens.

O que vi, contudo... Meu Deus... Minha mão foi à boca e meu coração batia rápido em meu peito. Chorar era inevitável, eu sabia. Um soluço alto escapou da minha garganta quando eu percebi do que se tratava.

São dois anos e meio...

São dois anos e meio de e-mails enviados por John H. Watson.

 

 

**(***)**

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Seu grande egoísta. Eu odeio você. Porque você me deixou? Por quê?_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu sinto sua falta._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu preciso de um milagre Sherlock. Eu preciso que você não esteja morto. Por mim Sherlock... Por mim..._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Foda-se, eu te odeio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu não consigo dormir. Todas as vezes que fecho os olhos eu vejo você caindo de novo e de novo e de novo. E isso não tem fim. Há tantas coisas que eu queria ter te contado. Há muito mais coisas que eu queria ter feito, mas você se foi. Volte Sherlock. Por mim. Para mim. Eu vou esperar por você._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Seis meses, Sherlock. Hoje faz exatos seis meses que você pulou. Eu sonhei com você hoje. Sonhei que eu estava no sofá e você chegou em casa, subindo as escadas como se alguém tivesse ateado fogo na cauda do seu casaco pomposo. Você balançou o cabelo, havia pingos de chuva nele. Os cachos sacudiram para todas as direções e você olhou para mim, sorriu, me pediu chá. Foi isso, simples, doméstico, normal, apenas uma cena do que tantas vezes aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido uma lembrança, eu não sei. Eu acordei, mas eu não estava mais em Baker Street. Eu não posso mais ficar lá Sherlock. Eu não posso mais ver você em todas as coisas. Eu sinto muito Sherlock. Será que você vai voltar? Eu acredito em você._

**_._ **

**_._ **

_**De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>**_

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. Eu não quero, mas eu admiti para mim mesmo que eu preciso falar com alguém. É tudo demais. É tudo terrível. Eu não durmo há 3 dias Sherlock, e eu não sou você. Eu não funciono desse jeito. São os pesadelos. Os gritos. O cheiro de areia, pólvora e sangue. São os olhos mortos dos camaradas que não pude salvar. São seus olhos mortos olhando para mim. Isso não me deixa em paz, eu não tenho paz Sherlock em nenhuma porra de momento. Havia uma bomba nesse último pesadelo. Jim te chamou para brincar, envolveu você em um casaco de Semtex, te jogou no meio do deserto e te explodiu. Eu vejo tudo, seu grito, seu choro, a risada maníaca dele, seu sangue pulverizado em cima de mim, seus pedaços espalhados aos abutres. E eu não posso Sherlock. EU não posso mais ver isso._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu não escrevo faz um tempo. Estive bêbado demais para isso. Dormindo e acordando bêbado. Isso não parece bom, não é amigo? Será que vou ficar como Harry? Eu só rezo para que um dia eu beba demais, jogue a precaução ao vento e acabe de vez com tudo isso. Eu ainda tenho a minha Sig Sauer. Está carregada. Está sempre carregada. Se eu fosse mais corajoso..._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu sinto sua falta._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu sinto sua falta. Eu visitei o seu túmulo hoje._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu sinto sua falta._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu parei de beber. Não é saudável Sherlock, assim como manter o hábito de fumar em Londres, lembra? Mas eu tinha um problema de três garrafas, ainda tenho. Nove meses Sherlock._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu não falo com a senhora Hudson tem sete meses. Não consigo. Nem com seu irmão. Eu fujo de Greg, mas ele é teimoso, é mais difícil me esquivar dele. Eles me lembram você. Eu já não tenho memórias suficientes na minha cabeça para me atormentar por duas vidas?_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Dezoito meses. Estou trabalhando. Todas as minhas horas vagas são para o trabalho. Eu quase não tenho mais tempo para respirar ou pensar. Uma enfermeira me chamou para sair hoje. Ela é alta, cabelos encaracolados, olhos azuis. Seu nome é Melanie. Eu disse não. Eu disse que estava lisonjeado, mas que no momento me considerava casado com meu trabalho. Você se lembra disso? Se você tivesse apenas dito outra coisa... Ou talvez não.  Eu estou sozinho Sherlock, mas se não for você... Eu não posso completar o pensamento. Você pode deduzir, no entanto, você sempre pode._

 

_Eu me pergunto se você sempre soube disso, mas sempre fingiu não ver. Eu me pergunto..._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Queria que você tocasse violino para mim. Queria fazer chá para você. Queria assistir programas idiotas de televisão com você. Queria correr atrás de bandidos com você. Queria tudo com você. Porque você nunca notou, seu imbecil? Eu sei que você tem sentimentos. Eu sei. Sua fachada rachou apenas na primeira semana em que morávamos juntos. Você se importa... E eu te chamei de máquina... Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto. Eu deveria ter ficado com você naquele dia. Eu deveria ter dito as palavras certas. Foi por minha causa Sherlock? Foi por isso? Eu sinto muito, Sherlock, eu sinto tanto. Foi minha culpa._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Dois anos, Sherlock. Eu parei de acreditar em milagres._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Seu maldito idiota. Seu grande, maldito idiota do caralho! Você fez isso por mim. Você fez isso por mim e pela Senhora H. e por Greg. Seu grande idiota do coração mole. Eu te odeio Sherlock Holmes. Eu te odeio._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu sinto sua falta._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu não te odeio. Eu não posso. Eu queria, mas não posso._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu visitei o seu túmulo hoje. Eu sinto sua falta._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _O tempo passou, Sherlock, correu, voou, e essa parte de mim que é você continua aqui, estagnada, como uma âncora que fixa um navio no mar, impedindo-o de seguir em frente. O tempo voa, indiferente aos meus estados de espírito, às minhas percas e ganhos, às minhas alegrias e tristezas, ele passa. Inexoravelmente, assim._

 

_Você tem que saber Sherlock, que aconteceu algo incrível hoje. Assustador, mas maravilhoso._

 

_Eu descobri que sou pai._

_Um pai! Você pode acreditar nisso? Eu não sei o que fazer, ela está desaparecida e Sebastian Moran é o seu padrasto, ele é suspeito de apontar a arma para mim. Se você estivesse aqui você a encontraria, eu sei, e seria rápido, mas você sempre diz que a polícia é um bando de idiotas. É rude falar assim._

 

_Eu anexei a foto dela. Ela parece comigo, não é? Com a diferença que ela é linda._

 

_Eu sinto a sua falta._

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui agora para me dizer o que fazer._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu a encontrei Sherlock, ou ela me encontrou. E você sempre dizia que o universo é raramente preguiçoso. Poderes superiores... Depois disso, por mais que você zombe, eu tenho que acreditar. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para conhecê-la. Ela realmente se parece comigo._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Ela gosta de ser chamada de Joan e não de Aurora. Ela me lembra você, só que ao invés de ter o intelecto superior dedutivo, ela é especialmente atenta às emoções. Eu consigo conversar sobre você com ela. Ela é a única pessoa no mundo que tem essa capacidade – a de me fazer falar sobre você. Eu sei que ela sabe coisas que não deveria saber, sobre mim, sobre o que eu sinto, mas ela sabe quando avançar e recuar. Ela tem a capacidade de perceber e exprimir a emoção de um jeito que eu nunca vi ninguém fazer. Ela passou por tantas coisas difíceis. Negligência emocional, principalmente. Mas ela é tão forte. Eu a amo Sherlock. Ela é meu raio de luz._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Joan está aprendendo a tocar violino. É agridoce. Não sei se rio ou se choro. Ela é uma aprendiz rápida. Ela sabe, é claro, que tenho sentimentos mistos em relação ao instrumento. Ela me disse hoje pela manhã no café, do nada, apenas no meio de seus ovos cozidos, que eu não devo fugir do que me lembra você, porque você foi uma parte importante da minha vida. Ela disse que entende o trauma, mas que há pessoas que me amam, das quais eu não deveria me afastar. Ela me deu o sermão mais carinhoso que eu já recebi em minha vida. Eu vou ver Senhora Hudson hoje. Estou tremendo e pensei em mil desculpas para desistir, mas eu não vou. Eu sei que vou ver você em toda parte e ao mesmo tempo eu nunca mais vou te ver Sherlock. Lá, deitado no sofá, mau humorado. Apenas lá, vivo, respirando. Chamando-me de idiota. Isso dói. Isso nunca vai parar de doer._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_De: <drjohnwatson@uk.com>_ **

**_Para: <holmes.sherlock@uk.com>_ **

 

**_\--_ ** _Eu fui ver Senhora Hudson hoje. Céus, eu não posso... Não posso lidar com isso. Eu tenho uma namorada Sherlock, eu tenho. Joan está fumegando de ciúme, mas ela é doce e gentil e está tentando aceitar que Mary me faz bem. Ela... Mary é boa. É normal. Mas... Sherlock... Ela não é você._

 

_Eu sinto sua falta. Quando eu entrei em 221B e senti o cheiro de poeira, eu ouvi você dizer em minha cabeça “poeira é eloqüente”. E doeu, Deus, doeu muito._

 

_Eu percebi... Que eu nunca vou poder tocar você. Eu sempre quis te dizer Sherlock, e nunca pude... Foi tão difícil para Harry. Foi tão horrível. As coisas que ela ouviu. As coisas que passamos. Isso destruiu nossa família. E eu nunca... Eu nunca. Havia um Major, no exército. Major Sholto. Havia alguma coisa... Mas nós nunca... Então eu me feri, voltei para Londres e conheci você e você me disse que era casado com seu trabalho. E eu te achei louco e brilhante. E lindo. Sherlock, você era tão lindo. Tão alto, e essas maçãs do rosto afiadas, os olhos, o cabelo. Tudo em você. Tudo em você Sherlock. Sua boca. Céus, é pecado? Eu sonhava com sua boca Sherlock. Em mim. E a minha em você... Sempre e sempre. Quase todos os dias... Rezando, rezando para que você nunca percebesse, porque eu temia desde o início que eu era dispensável. Quando Mycroft insinuou que você era virgem, então eu me resignei, porque eu pensei... Você não pensa como os outros, a sua mente, ela trabalha em uma freqüência diferente, então talvez o seu corpo tenha outras necessidades, ou não tenha essas necessidades, e eu me sentia sujo... Sujo por me tocar todas as noites pensando em você. Sujo por dormir com tantas mulheres, e ao fechar os olhos imaginar que era você debaixo de mim. Imaginando sua voz... Ah sua voz pecaminosa... Chamando meu nome. Eu ainda sou sujo Sherlock, porque quando estou com Mary é em você que eu penso. Eu devo ser doente... Porque você se foi e agora eu entendo, você nunca mais vai voltar. Essas coisas só aconteceram na minha cabeça, porque você morreu Sherlock._

 

_Eu achei que você estaria sempre lá, para mim._

 

_Você morreu antes que eu pudesse te dizer._

 

_Eu sempre quis dizer..._

 

_Eu te amo, Sherlock Holmes._

_Eu vou seguir em frente, e esse é meu último e-mail, mas se há algo como vida após a morte (não zombe) saiba isso: eu sempre vou amar você. Não importa o que... Não importa quando, como e onde.  Eu amo você, e vou amar até a última batida do meu coração._

 

_Adeus Sherlock..._

 

 

**_Continua...._ **


	12. Reações

**John Watson**

 

Estamos jantando, eu, Mary e Joan.

Joan não parece feliz, aliás, todas as vezes em que Mary está presente Joan faz questão de demonstrar com as birras mais infantis o quanto ela não aprecia a presença de Mary. No princípio eu descartei como mau comportamento adolescente, mas agora que alguns meses se passaram está realmente se tornando preocupante.

Mary sempre me diz para ter paciência, que é uma reação natural, que Joan me teve por pouco tempo em sua vida e que ela quer me requisitar completamente para ela, que é ciúme, que é posse de filha, mas eu honestamente estou começando a fica assustado.

Eu quero dar toda a estabilidade que posso para Joan e Mary é a pessoa perfeita para isso. Ela é doce, bem humorada, gentil. Ela seria o exemplo perfeito de mãe para a minha filha, o exemplo perfeito de esposa também.

Eu quero dar isso para Joan, uma família estruturada, pai, mãe, irmãos, cachorro. Eu quero que ela possa sentir como é receber o amor de uma mãe. Deus sabe que ela está muito traumatizada nesse sentido, talvez irremediavelmente cética, mas eu quero dar tudo para ela. Tudo o que há de melhor.

Joan está espalhando suas ervilhas de um lado ao outro no prato, a mandíbula apertada, as pernas balançando debaixo da mesa de jantar do nosso apartamento como se em qualquer minuto ela fosse sair em fuga.

Estou cansado e irritado de um longo turno no hospital, e Deus, eu só queria que Joan cedesse e percebesse o quanto Mary faz de tudo para agradá-la. Eu perdi a conta nesses dois meses e meio de quantos presentes Mary deu a Joan, vestidos, sapatos, de quantas sobremesas saborosas ela preparou ou de quantas vezes a chamou para passear no shopping, teatro, cinema, mas Joan é teimosa e não dá o braço a torcer. 

Ela nunca foi explicitamente grosseira, mas fez questão de mostrar em cada sorriso pálido o quanto ela não concorda com a minha escolha de namorada.

— Pare com isso Joan, por favor. A mesa está balançando. — apesar do, por favor, a minha voz saiu um tanto áspera, o movimento de suas pernas me incomodando mais do que deveria.

Ela franziu o cenho para mim.

— Parar de sacudir as pernas ou parar de fingir que está tudo bem? — ela me perguntou, me encarando, os olhos azuis tão iguais aos meus me fuzilando com tal frieza e conhecimento que uma garota de 14 anos nunca deveria ter.

Respirei fundo.

Mary lentamente abaixou os talheres e fingiu olhar em qualquer lugar, menos para o conflito iminente entre pai e filha.

— Joan... — falei no que todos conheciam como o meu tom de capitão, uma ordem clara, um alerta para que ela parasse por ali, mas eu conhecia aquele olhar, e foi isso que me alarmou. O olhar cônscio – o mesmo que Sherlock tinha tantas vezes em seu próprio rosto, o olhar que dizia “eu sei algo que você não sabe, então, por favor, não seja idiota”. Isso fez meu estômago vibrar em câimbras de memórias não bem-vindas.

— Pai... — ela falou petulante. — Você não sabe nada sobre ela! Nada! — ela falou apontando o dedo para Mary, que parecia gravemente ofendida por um minuto.

— Eu sei o suficiente! — rosnei, as mãos automaticamente estapeando o topo da mesa fazendo os corpos vibrarem e seus conteúdos chacoalharem.

— Sabe mesmo? — Joan desdenhou.

— Joanne, por favor, pare com isso, você está apenas com ciúmes, é completamente natural levando em consideração que tivemos pouco tempo para nos aclimatar como pai e filha, mas Mary pode ser uma boa mãe para você!

O silêncio que pairou na sala era gritante.

A aliança da proposta de casamento pesava no bolso interno do meu paletó.

— Eu não preciso de uma mãe! — Joan rosnou entre os dentes, levantando tão abruptamente que a cadeira raspou no linóleo branco com um som insatisfeito. — E mesmo se eu precisasse ou mesmo quisesse uma, não seria ela.

— Joan... — Mary falou pela primeira vez. — Eu amo o seu pai, e ele também me ama, então pare de ser uma garota egoísta e nos deixe ser felizes. Você não quer que o seu pai seja feliz?

Ela perguntou e meu estômago voltou a vibrar com presságios ruins. Parecia – céus, era manipulação, aquele argumento, o vacilo triste na postura de Joan diante das palavras, aquilo doeu em mim, mas eu precisava acreditar que Mary sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Eu não acredito... — Joan sussurrou, engolindo em seco, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas. — Eu não acredito que você o faria verdadeiramente feliz.

Ela perdeu a batalha contra as lágrimas e logo elas estavam caindo pelo seu rosto, o nariz vermelho, fungando.

Levantei imediatamente e abracei.

Mary parecia uma estátua de bronze encarando a cena.

— Está tudo bem filha, não, não chore... — falei em seus cabelos, enquanto Joan se agarrou a mim, chorando mais alto.

— Não com ela, pai... — ela engasgava nas lágrimas, o choro alto. — Eu não preciso de uma mãe, papai... Eu só preciso de você.

Olhei para Mary, a expressão consternada, e percebi naquele momento que se eu tivesse que escolher entre qualquer pessoa no mundo e minha filha, a escolha sempre seria Joan.

Mary levantou da cadeira, o rosto rubro de raiva enquanto jogava o guardanapo de algodão fino em cima do prato não terminado.

— Você tem um pequeno demônio manipulador no lugar de uma filha John, espero que quando você perceber que todas essas lágrimas falsas que ela derrama agora são somente para nos afastar, que não seja tarde demais.

— Mary!

— Me ligue quando esse show acabar e quando os ânimos estiverem mais leves.

Respirei fundo e assenti.

Mary me deu um olhar longo.

— Eu te amo... — ela falou com os lábios, nenhum som saindo.

E porque eu sou um falso, mentiroso de merda, eu respondi:

— Eu também te amo.

Então ela foi embora.

(***)

Joan estava abraçada à mim ainda, enquanto ambos estávamos no sofá. Ela fungava, mas eu vi mais vezes do que eu queria ter visto – pessoas fingindo chorar (Sherlock, especificamente, fingindo chorar para conseguir alguma informação importante – meu cérebro traidor forneceu) e eu sabia como o sol nasce todas as manhãs que o choro da minha filha era falso.

— Porque você fez isso? — perguntei, mas me sentia estranhamente calmo.

— Porque você ia pedi-la em casamento. — ela respondeu sem olhar para mim, a cabeça curvada em meu peito.

— Ela é uma boa pessoa, Joan, e me faz feliz.

— Mas você não a ama. — ela respondeu teimosamente.

— Eu gosto dela... Eu gosto dela o suficiente para querer pedi-la em casamento. Você me desrespeitou filha, nos desrespeitou, fez uma birra, fingiu um ataque de choro daquelas proporções... Como você acha que isso faz eu me sentir? Hein? Sabendo que minha própria filha pode manipular uma situação tão delicada dessa forma? Sem respeitar os meus próprios sentimentos?

Ela engoliu em seco e se afastou lentamente do abraço, as pernas subindo para o assento do sofá enquanto ela as enlaçava em seus braços magros escondendo o rosto em seus joelhos enquanto os cabelos longos caiam para frente formando uma cortina de proteção que me impedia de ver o seu rosto.

— Você tem que me deixar tentar ser feliz, filha... — falei baixinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos lisos.

— Há alguma coisa nela... — ela falou, a voz abafada por causa de sua posição. — Alguma coisa que soa falso. Eu sinto que ela finge o tempo todo, pai... Que ela mente.

— E há qualquer indício disso? Qualquer prova que você possa me dar sobre qualquer mentira? Porque se houver, Joan, eu juro por Deus que eu serei o primeiro a terminar tudo, mas se for somente cisma de sua parte...

— Eu... Eu a vi conversando com aquele rapaz da igreja que ela vai... Eu a segui... Domingo passado... E... Eles pareciam próximos demais para serem somente amigos.

— Joanne... — minha voz quebrou na insinuação.

— Eu não vi nada... Nada além de conversa, mas... Pai... Eu sei que ela esconde coisas de você.

— Você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso, filha. Eu não vou deixar Mary baseado em suposições infundadas. Aprenda a lidar com isso agora e cresça. Eu tenho certeza que se você se abrir, se você tentar conhecê-la melhor, todas essas impressões ruins que mancham a sua perspectiva em relação a ela irão embora.

Ela não respondeu nada, enquanto o silêncio se estendeu ao ponto de se tornar desconfortável.

— Posso ir para... O meu quarto agora? — ela perguntou, a voz rachada em lugares estranhos da frase, engroladas com a tentativa de conter o choro.

Suspirei resignado. Não era um sim, mas também não era um não. Talvez ela fosse capaz de tentar.

— Boa noite, filha.

Ela levantou como um foguete, correndo para o quarto, escondendo de mim o que – pela primeira vez naquela noite, eram as suas lágrimas verdadeiras. E isso só me fez me odiar um pouco mais.

Meia hora depois eu liguei para Mary.

Eu precisava esquecer meus problemas e complicações e o seu corpo debaixo do meu era a maneira mais eficaz de permitir o esquecimento instantâneo.

Eu estou me enganando, e talvez Joan tenha razão. Há alguma coisa omissa em Mary, mas ela é a bóia salva-vidas no meio do oceano, ela é a minha chance de amar de novo, porque Sherlock morreu, e hoje eu aceito isso, aceito o fato de que ele nunca vai voltar, que eu nunca vou poder praticar o abençoado esquecimento em seus braços, que eu nunca vou sentir o sabor de sua pele em minha língua ou o calor do seu corpo grudado ao meu. Porque ele se foi, e eu não tive culhões para dizer a ele o quanto eu o amei, desde o primeiro momento.

Fui até o quarto de Joan e me certifiquei que ela estava dormindo. Dei um beijo de boa noite em sua testa e peguei a chave do carro no aparador da lareira.

Peguei meu casaco no gancho, girei a maçaneta e abri a porta da frente.

Meu coração parou.

Minha respiração ficou presa nos pulmões e eu senti, Deus, eu senti que eu ia morrer no minuto seguinte, porque na minha frente estava ele, a mão direita meio levantada em punho como se estivesse prestes a bater na porta, os olhos azuis-verde-cinza arregalados de incerteza e apreensão, as maçãs do rosto ruborizadas do frio do lado de fora. Lá estava ele, alto e imponente em seu casaco pomposo.

Não era uma alucinação. Não era. Ele era real, material, a respiração saindo em vapores rapidamente por seu nariz e boca provava isso.

— Sher... Sherlock? — perguntei, a voz quase inaudível.

— Eu sinto muito John... — foram as primeiras palavras que ele falou, a voz quebrando, o choro – tão verdadeiro que doeu o meu peito, como no dia da queda... — Eu sinto tanto!

— Você... — fúria fria tomou conta do meu corpo. — Você sente muito? — rosnei. — Você pulou da porra de um telhado do caralho na minha frente! — gritei. — Você se matou na minha frente! — minhas mãos involuntariamente começaram a empurrá-lo para trás. Ele estremeceu com o contato, as pernas atrapalhando-se nos pequenos degraus.

Luzes começaram a acender nas casas, vizinhos espreitando pelas cortinas brancas finas, mas eu não ligava a mínima.

— Você me deixou Sherlock! Você, seu maldito, me deixou pensar que você estivesse morto por dois anos! Me deixou chorar por você! Nenhum único sinal, nenhuma mensagem! Nada! Caralho nenhum! — gritei empurrando mais forte, ele tropeçou e caiu no chão, o rosto amassando em dor.

— Eu não podia... — ele falou, o corpo dobrando, não fazendo nenhum movimento para realmente levantar. — Eu quis... Tantas vezes... Mas eu não podia.  — ele falou olhando para os meus sapatos.

_Deus, oh Deus..._

_Oh meu Deus..._

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de traição, de dor. Eu me senti inútil, preterido.

— Diga a verdade, você não me queria por perto, não é? O soldadinho de chumbo danificado... Bem te pagou sua dança com o psicopata do Moriarty! O que? Vai me dizer que ele também não morreu? Ele deve estar armando jogos de xadrez para jogar com você pelo mundo a fora, usando pessoas... Pessoas como peões. Explodindo torres, roubando bancos... Tudo emocionante, não é Sherlock? Tudo o que você mais ama, o jogo para te tirar do seu tédio.

— John! — Sherlock falou olhando para mim, os olhos vidrados com tanto sentimento de traição que me fez cambalear para trás.

— Eu não quero te ver... — falei, minhas mãos cobrindo meu próprio rosto agora encharcado de lágrimas. — Eu não quero te ver nunca mais...

O som que saiu da garganta de Sherlock poderia ser muito bem o som de um animal recebendo uma ferida mortal. Caí sentado nos degraus da frente, minhas pernas não suportando mais o meu próprio peso enquanto cedi ao desespero do choro.

— Vá... Embora... — falei em meio a dor que corroía meu peito. — Vá embora... Vá embora... Vá embora...

Eu não sei quantas vezes repeti as palavras como um mantra, mas quando me dei conta, os braços magros de minha filha estavam em volta de mim, enquanto ela sussurrava palavras de conforto em meu ouvido. Eu olhei em volta e não havia nenhum sinal de Sherlock ao meu redor, mas eu sabia que tudo foi real, porque o seu cheiro de xampu caro, loção pós-barba e colônia masculina Dior ainda saturavam o ar como uma memória irremovível.

_Oh Deus, o seu cheiro..._

_As minhas mãos em seu peito, não para abraçar, mas para machucar._

_O olhar de dor que eu coloquei em seu rosto, o olhar que ele nunca permitira que outra pessoa visse, o olhar que mostrava a sua humanidade e vulnerabilidade tão explicitamente._

_E as lágrimas, as lágrimas que minhas palavras fizeram jorrar dos olhos que eu tanto amor._

— Eu estraguei tudo... — falei, soluços estranhos subindo em meu peito e garganta.

— Ele pulou de um prédio por você... Eu acho que ele vai perdoar a sua falta de jeito. — Joan falou calmamente como se eu não tivesse acabado de ser deliberadamente cruel com o homem que eu... Que eu amava.

— Eu pensei que ele estivesse morto.

— Mas ele não está. E você não deu oportunidade a ele de se explicar. Ele me deu isso... — ela colocou um pen-drive azul pequeno na minha mão. — Ele disse que quando você se acalmar, se você ainda quiser saber, é para procurar ele em 221B. Ele disse que vai esperar por você.

Eu não lembrava. Cristo, eu não vi, não vi minha filha saindo, não vi nenhuma interação dela com Sherlock perdido demais em meu próprio desespero, meu cérebro dissociou-se da situação dolorosa.

Meu celular tocou. Joan pegou no bolso do meu casaco.

Na frente da tela, uma foto de Mary sorrindo brilhava insistentemente.

— Você tem que dizer a ele pai... — Joan falou pensativamente. — Tudo o que você sempre sentiu... Você... Você tem que ser corajoso, você tem que parar de pensar... De pensar no que as pessoas podem dizer ou falar... Ninguém dá a mínima para a sua felicidade, eles... Se você não se der a oportunidade de fazer as coisas direito agora, agora que você sabe que ele está vivo, que há uma chance...

— Eu não sei se há uma chance. — cortei, ruborizado, envergonhado por estar tendo essa conversa estranha com uma adolescente que não sabia nada sobre a vida.

— E você nunca vai saber se você não tentar... Eu vi, agora, o modo como ele te olhou, quando você estava aqui, no chão, em negação... Papai... Ele pulou de um prédio por você.

Ela falou de novo como se isso justificasse tudo.

— E ele veio aqui, provavelmente porque agora é seguro, para falar com você. — ela continuou. — Não seja um covarde. O que tiver que ser, vai ser, mas não se você continuar enterrando seus sentimentos como um coveiro maldito.

Sorri surpreendido.

O telefone tocou novamente. Joan desligou o aparelho.

— Você sabe... Eu posso gerir uma noite sozinha, eu tenho quase 15 anos, quase um adulta.

— Pelo menos é intrometida como uma. — sorri com carinho.

Ela fuçou a chave do meu carro que havia caído no chão e colocou na palma da minha mão.

— 221B, Baker Street é o seu destino.  — ela falou, enrolando meus dedos em torno da chave.

— Obrigado, filha. — falei grato.

— Ao seu dispor. — ela riu suavemente.

Levantei e corri até o carro.

— Tranque tudo! — gritei por cima do ombro. Ela sacudiu a cabeça em afirmação, dando-me um rápido aceno de despedida. — Eu te amo, filhota!

— Eu também te amo, papai!

Entrei no carro e só saí quando me certifiquei que ela havia trancado a casa. Respirei fundo, a mão apertando no volante em espasmos nervosos.

— 221B Baker Street... — sussurrei para mim mesmo. — Oh Sherlock... — falei abanando a cabeça, enquanto acelerava na estrada. — Oh Sherlock, me perdoe... Me perdoe...

 

**_Continua..._ **


	13. Somente seu

Somente seu.

 

Foram dezoito excruciantes minutos até chegar em Baker Street. Eu não tinha um plano, eu não tinha de nenhuma forma imaginado que isso poderia ser possível. Todas as perguntas sobre como e porquês abrandaram enquanto eu deixava o carro em um estacionamento privado um pouco mais abaixo na rua. O dono do lugar nos presenteou (a mim e à Sherlock) com estacionamento gratuito vitalício após resolvermos um caso para ele. Eu nunca tinha usado o favor, mas nesse momento veio a calhar.

Meu coração batia rápido em meu peito como tambores tribais e o sangue martelava em minhas veias enquanto eu andava pela rua tão conhecida, tão querida. Meus pensamentos se tornaram uma cacofonia indistinguível, nada se completava e eu não conseguia ter foco, mas tudo, tudo o que importava nesse instante era que ele estava vivo. Ele está VIVO e Deus, nada nesse mundo me faz mais feliz.

Eu sei que reagi de forma terrível em primeira instância, mas agora, enquanto ando deliberadamente devagar pela extensão da rua, as coisas vão abrandando, meus pensamentos, meu coração e minha alma de repente entram em sintonia quando a verdade me devasta de uma maneira maravilhosa. Ele está vivo. É real.

Ele me disse, céus, ele me disse que era apenas um truque de mágica e eu não notei, mas agora, agora eu posso ver como foi necessário... Eu não consigo imaginar que Sherlock abandonaria tudo o que ele mais ama, Londres, a adrenalina dos casos, os quebra-cabeças, ele não deixaria isso tudo, ele não _me_ deixaria (tento convencer a mim mesmo dessa verdade, enquanto apanho as chaves do apartamento que ainda guardo comigo em meu chaveiro) – se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Se houvesse outra saída, ele teria encontrado. Ele me disse afinal que ele tentou entrar em contato comigo, mas que ele não podia. Eu tinha que acreditar nisso.

Abri a porta da frente. Uma luz branda vinha de debaixo da porta de Senhora Hudson, indicando que ele provavelmente estava em sua soneca noturna em frente à tv.

Fiz o mínimo de barulho possível, evitando o terceiro degrau que sempre rangia e continuei subindo implacavelmente.

Era hora de receber o meu amigo de braços abertos – como deveria ter sido meu primeiro instinto. Eu me odeio por isso, por sempre ser mais propício à raiva do que à racionalidade, mas não posso mudar o que já fiz, embora possa, no entanto, dar o melhor de mim para tentar amenizar o sofrimento óbvio que causei a ele com a minha reação inicial.

 

(***)

 

Virei a maçaneta. A porta estava aberta. O apartamento estava mergulhado em uma escuridão quase opressora, somente as luzes dos postes amarelas da rua  iluminavam fracamente a sala.

— John?

Meu coração quebrou em um milhão de pedaços quando ouvi sua voz engrolada pelo choro. Decididamente, andei até ele, a marcha militar, corajosa. Ajoelhei em frente ao sofá e ele virou-se para mim, estava vestido em pijamas e robe e nunca me pareceu mais belo, mais vulnerável, mais _humano._ Definitivamente ele não é o sociopata autodeclarado, definitivamente não é a máquina que eu o acusei de ser. Ele é sim diferente, um gênio, ele não está na mesma frequência que nós, meros mortais de inteligências comum, seu cérebro está a milhas de distância, catalogando e categorizando tudo sem parar, meu seu coração, seu coração é igual ou mesmo mais frágil... Eu não posso vê-lo assim, isso me mata, me mata saber que eu fui o responsável por essas lágrimas.

Ele está me encarando, os olhos estranhos e bonitos com aros vermelhos irritados, o nariz fugando, os cachos indisciplinados. Se eu posso fazer uma dedução, eu diria que ele estava passando as mãos dolorosamente por eles, e mais uma vez me castigo interiormente porque eu fui o culpado por isso.

Eu devo seguir meus instintos sobre isso e derrubar todas as barreiras que eu mesmo construí em torno de nós. De repente não há muros, não há morte, não há raiva em mim, só alegria inata, desejo de tocar, desejo de afirmar com meu corpo que ele realmente está vivo, respirando, que não é um truque da minha mente, que não estou ficando louco.

Instintivamente minhas mãos sobem para acariciar o arbusto dos seus cachos, a suavidade de seda rolando por meus dedos é uma sensação sofisticada. Ele se inclina para o meu toque ávido, como um gato gigante, empurrando sua cabeça em minhas mãos, exigindo sem palavras mais carinho e eu dou – eu dou porque eu sempre fui, sempre serei viciado nele.

Ele fechou os olhos, um gemido baixo saiu por seus lábios fechados e uma onda elétrica percorre meu corpo em apreciação genuína.

— Eu li seus e-mails. — ele sussurra de repente, ainda perdido nas carícias que estou distribuindo em seu cabelo. Céus, eu sempre quis fazer isso, sempre quis correr meus dedos por esses fios cacheados maravilhosos, sempre quis saber qual era a sensação e agora que estou descobrindo, penso que jamais conseguirei voltar atrás, não quero tirar os meus dedos daqui, e não quero afastar meus olhos dele. Nesse momento, no mundo, só existe ele e eu, Sherlock e John, John e Sherlock. Era para ter siso assim desde sempre, mas eu fui tão obtuso,, tão porcamente insistente em negar o que era óbvio para todo mundo além de mim.

Me dei conta das suas palavras, mas a confusão havia desaparecido minutos atrás e não havia mais receio em mim. Eu cansei de ser reticente, de não ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo, de negar o que sinto.

Quantas pessoas queriam a oportunidade de ter o seu grande amor voltando dos mortos? Quantas pessoas queriam fazer tudo diferente se tivessem apenas uma oportunidade? Eu tenho isso agora... Eu tenho isso e **_não vou desperdiçar!_ ** Meus pensamentos afirmam com uma certeza que me assusta, e de repente eu não me importo com Mary, com o pessoal da clínica, com os amigos do rúgbi ou mesmo com meus irmãos do exército. Eu o quero. Eu o amo. Quem não aceitar, quem não estiver feliz com a minha felicidade, certamente não merece a minha amizade ou meu respeito.

Tremo por dentro por ter levado anos para chegar a essa conclusão tão simples, porque precisei dos conselhos atrapalhados da minha filha adolescente para entender e admitir que amo um homem, e que não há vergonha nisso.

— É tudo verdade... — eu falo depois que o silêncio se estendeu, embora eu continuasse acariciando suas madeixas.

— Você está com alguém... — ele falou em um tom baixo. Tão carente, tão quebrado, tão desacostumado com o que eu sempre conheci dele.

Engoli em seco o nó grosso em minha garganta, mas eu fui sincero. Eu tinha que ser.

— Eu amo você. Eu quero que você saiba que isso não mudou, mesmo quando você se foi, eu já amava antes disso... Sherlock, eu nem... Eu nem sei quando isso começou, mas... — as palavras começaram a se atrapalhar em minha boca, a dificuldade de expressar meus sentimentos batendo forte.

Ele revirou-se no sofá, pondo-se ainda deitado mas de frente para mim.

— Eu também te amo. — ele falou sussurrando. — Desde quando você atirou no taxista por mim, e depois... Só cresceu e era insuportável... Porque eu achei que você nunca seria nada mais que meu amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo, era suficiente para mim, porque você estava lá... E eu podia contar com você, mesmo quando você estava com raiva de mim.

Ri com humor. De fato, mesmo com raiva eu ajudava nos casos. Mesmo exasperado eu fazia o que ele pedia.

— Eu sou bobo por ter perdido tanto tempo. — falei suavemente, as mãos indo ao seu rosto acariciando a pele suave e recentemente barbeada.

Ele levantou o braço, sua grande mão segurando meu rosto, acariciando minha barba.

— Eu gosto do meu médico barbeado, mas tenho que admitir... Ficou muito bem em você.

Nós rimos alto, o som das gargalhadas reverberando na sala, fazendo meu coração uma tonelada mais leve, retirando o peso opressor que me esmagou durante cada milésimo de segundo em que ele esteve ausente.

— Eu te amo tanto... — falei, entre risos e lágrimas nascentes de alívio.

Eu não sei quem decidiu que deveria se aproximar primeiro, mas de repente nossos rostos estavam a centímetros, eu podia ver todas as cores heterocromáticas da sua íris, podia ver sua pupila dançando. Estava acontecendo, era real, eu não podia ser mais grato.

— Eu sempre amei você John. Sempre. — ele falou, o olhar centrado no meu e eu sabia na profundidade dos meus ossos que aquela era uma verdade absoluta.

Era tudo o que eu precisava saber para avançar. Eu não podia mais protelar. Encontrei seus lábios com uma sensação de boas-vindas, sua boca perfeita, carnuda, o mais perfeito arco do cupido estavam presos entre os meus dentes, lábios e língua e foi desajeitado – _ele tem pouca experiência –_ percebi, e isso só aumentou o meu afeto e desejo, sua inexperiência fazendo meu corpo vibrar com fome.

Comecei a beijá-lo mais profundamente, minhas mãos alcançando seu cabelo, seu peito, braços, tudo o que eu podia alcançar.

Ele arqueou para mim, gemendo em minha boca, quando minha mão ávida passou por seus músculos abdominais por cima da sua camisa de flanela.

_Tão receptivo._

Pensei encantado. Meu corpo despertou, o meu pau pulsando nas calças de uma maneira que não havia feito há anos, furioso desejo cantando em minhas veias.

— John... John... — Sherlock gemeu meu nome entre os beijos, o som molhado delicioso saindo de sua boca como uma oração.

Meus joelhos doíam da posição desconfortável e a posição de Sherlock – muito grande para aquele sofá – também não favorecia em nada nossas carícias.

— Cama... — sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto ele gemeu mais alto e aproveitei para morder e lamber no lóbulo macio da sua orelha. Seu corpo convulsionou levemente e outro gemido mais alto ecoou vibrando através de sua garganta em seu tom de perfeito barítono.

_Porra, tão perfeitamente receptivo._

Levantamos cambaleando, andando na escuridão até o quarto dele que estava mais perto. Liguei o abajur ao lado da cama enquanto Sherlock sentou, tirou o robe deixando-o no chão como uma piscina de tecido vermelha, os olhos brilhando com desejo e incredulidade. Talvez parte dele – como eu – não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Com as mãos colocadas em seus ombros, deitei-o gentilmente no meio da cama.

Deitei em cima dele, não colocando todo meu peso, encarando seu olhar adorador. Certamente os meus olhos espelhavam os dele nesse momento.

— Eu nunca fiz isso... — ele falou baixo, a voz grossa com desejo, desejo óbvio que eu sentia agora, duro e delicioso contra a minha coxa esquerda.

Meu pênis contraiu em desespero só de imaginar que eu seria o primeiro que Sherlock permitiu em tal proximidade.

— Então, é uma delícia que será uma primeira vez para nós dois. Eu quero você Sherlock... — falei e revirei os quadris, meu pênis roçando deliciosamente contra o jeans e contra a dureza dele.

A respiração de Sherlock acelerou, o rosto ruborizando enquanto ele devolveu o movimento instintivamente, abraçando-me, apertando-me contra ele.

Sua cabeça arqueou para trás, a respiração mais rápida, os músculos mais tensos enquanto eu me esfregava nele, deliciosamente voltando a beijá-lo, enfiando minha língua em sua boca gostosa.

Diminui o ritmo, descendo os beijos molhados para o seu pescoço longo e agora corado, deixando adoráveis mordidas de amor como uma prova da passagem da minha boca em sua pele.

— Jooooohn... — ele miou quando suguei um ponto particular perto de sua carótida, que eu podia sentir vibrando rápido como o bater das asas de um passarinho contra minha língua.

Meus dedos foram para a bainha da camisa de seu pijama, os dedos arrastando por sua pele enquanto ele arqueava e gemia lindamente, um brilho de suor já se formado em sua pele. Meus dedos curiosos foram subindo por baixo da sua camisa, sentindo a pele e os músculos ondulando debaixo de minhas mãos. Eu estava faminto por ele, por cada pedaço dele que eu pudesse alcançar.

Sem parar de beijá-lo, continuei suspendendo a camisa, expondo seu abdome e peitoral, o abajur clareando sua pele enrubescida, o peito arfante me deixando mais doido ainda de desejo.

Retirei sua camisa e ele ficou lá, esparramado para mim, olhando, sem saber como tocar, mas totalmente aberto ao que eu quisesse fazer com ele em seguida. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados dos beijos, o pescoço expondo as marcas da minha volúpia.

— Eu amo você... — falei novamente só porque eu podia, enquanto minhas mãos espalmadas alcançaram seu peitoral, meus dedos indo rapidamente encontrar seus mamilos rosados. Apertei ambos entre os dedos, ele tremeu, gemeu meu nome e corcoveou.

— Humm... Você é tão deliciosamente sensível. É um banquete. Eu nem sei por onde começar.

— Me toque... me toque John... Por favor. — ele implorou, os olhos fechados a meio mastro em um tom de azul esverdeado nunca antes visto por mim, mais escuro, mais brilhante, voraz.

Abaixei e tomei seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca, chupando e mordiscando.  A reação de Sherlock foi maravilhosa de assistir. Suas mãos voaram para a minha cabeça, impedindo-me de me afastar – como se eu fosse ser capaz.

Chupei o pequeno pico agora ereto, beijando seu esterno logo em seguida, lambendo longamente toda a extensão até chegar ao outro mamilo, repetindo o processo fazendo Sherlock gemer inanidades.

_Oh céus..._

_Eu estou pegando fogo._

Eu nunca antes senti esse desejo desesperado por alguém, mas eu não posso e não vou apressar isso. Eu sou um médico, eu conheço a mecânica e quero tê-lo o mais relaxado possível para tudo o que quero fazer com ele ainda hoje. Não, não há pressa, mas também não há mais adiamentos. Ele é meu e eu o quero completamente.

Desci os beijos molhados, e sugados, lambendo seu suor, seu cheiro de homem, másculo, viril invadindo meus sentidos e me tornando quase insano.

Seus gemidos eram como uma sinfonia de desejo, enchendo o quarto, me maravilhando.

Quando cheguei ao seu umbigo, rodeei com a língua, chupei e mordi. Sherlock agora repetia meu nome como um mantra, empurrando minha cabeça mais para baixo em direção ao ponto onde seu desejo mais ardia sem que ele mesmo notasse que fazia isso – tão perdido em seu próprio prazer, meu Sherlock.

Lambi seu osso ilíaco e um gemido mais agudo saiu, enrosquei meus dedos no elástico das calças do seu pijama e abaixei-os junto com a cueca, deixando-o completamente nu para o meu deleite. Rocei a barba por seu baixo ventre, coxas internas e bolas e ele gritou – realmente gritou, as pernas apertando, o músculo retesando enquanto mordia os lábios – aqueles lábios pecaminosos.

Eu nunca fiz isso, mas o instinto vinha fácil. Não era afinal, ciência de foguetes.

Lambi as esferas pesadas e vermelhas de desejo, subindo para o membro maravilhosamente duro aspirando seu cheiro potente. Delicioso.

Uma pequena piscina de pre-ejaculação de formava em sua pele, onde seu pau encostava para cima e direita, requintado com ele, longo e perfeito.

Lambi a cabeça de cogumelo e eu não sabia mais distinguir quem gemeu de nós dois.

De repente, eu estava faminto, eu o queria, assim, na minha boca, queria prova-lo inteiramente, queria fazê-lo descobrir prazeres que ele nunca antes teve.

Tomei o máximo do que pude do seu volume, enchendo minha boca dele, meus dedos acariciando seus pelos púbicos e de repente seu pau vibrou em minha boca, e eu ordenhei ele, chupando, tomando o máximo que pude, amamentando sedentamente, gemendo em torno do seu pau pulsante com delírio, juntando minhas mãos ao processo, punhetando e sugando com avidez.

Não demorou muito, e de repente ele arqueou-se todo, o quadril subindo, um gemido inarticulado escapando enquanto ele estremeceu fortemente debaixo de mim, tremendo com convulsões deliciosas e então, jatos e jatos maravilhosos do seu prazer inundaram minha boca, atingindo minha garganta. Eu engoli em torno do gozo, mas era muito e alguma parte escapou por meus lábios mas ele não pareceu se importar.

Amargo, amargo sim, mas tal amargo nunca me pareceu tão doce.

Quando o orgasmo de Sherlock atenuou ele se tornou lânguido na cama, lavado de suor enquanto eu lambia o que escapou querendo tudo dele, não desperdiçando nada.

Retirei a roupa rapidamente, tudo o que me constringia, sem finesse, mas eu estava ardente, eu precisava, eu morreria se não estivesse no corpo dele em breve. Eu queria reclamá-lo como meu, eu necessitava.

De repente, Sherlock olhou para mim, realmente olhou, os olhos arregalando, a língua lambendo os lábios inchados.

— Meu Deus John... Um homem do seu tamanho não deveria ter... Oh Meu Deus, John! Não vai caber!

A gargalhada que saiu de mim foi involuntária. Eu ri, ri como há anos não fazia enquanto me deitei nu sobre ele, ambos suados e ofegantes e nada nunca antes fora tão inefável.

— Vai caber sim amor... — falei beijando o espaço franzido entre sua testa e nariz, naquela expressão que sempre achei adorável.

 — Três continentes Watson... Agora eu entendo.

Ri de novo.

Sim, tenho um membro muito mais portentoso que a maioria dos ingleses, em tamanho e grossura. Nunca achei que era um grande negócio. Eu sempre busquei dar prazer as minhas parceiras, não por minhas medidas, mas por todas as outras coisas além disso que posso fazer com minhas mãos, minha boca, língua, meu corpo inteiro.

Sherlock olhou para mim – e deduziu a linha de meus pensamentos.

Esfreguei-me contra ele sutilmente, no espaço entre suas coxas. Ele entreabriu as pernas para mim.

— Lubrificante, amor?

Ele apontou para o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

— Há óleo de massagem de amêndoas doces no criado mudo... Serve? — ele falou, os dentes mordendo os lábios com preocupação.

Peguei o frasco. Tinha aplicador. Óleo de amêndoas era o que tinha, então era o que usaríamos.

Espirrei uma quantidade generosa em minhas mãos, o cheiro agradável subindo em minhas narinas quando uma ideia me ocorreu.

— Vire de bruços, amor... — _tome o seu tempo... Torne isso memorável... Torne isso inesquecível._

Sherlock virou com um pouco de apreensão e eu pude perceber alguma tensão em seu corpo.

O nervosismo da primeira vez não faria bem a ele. Ele precisava estar relaxado e do jeito que estava agora não seria possível.

Quando eu olhei para as suas costas, inalei bruscamente.

Havia várias cicatrizes raivosas, rosadas e em relevo, cruzando suas costas.

Eu sabia que elas nunca estiveram lá antes, porque eu vi inúmeros vislumbres de seu corpo enrolado em lençóis finos brancos antes que ele se fosse. E isso... Isso não estava lá antes.

_Ele foi torturado._

_Não, meu Deus, não._

Percebi que estava paralisado, e Sherlock arfava embaixo de mim, uma crise de pânico óbvia chegando. Se eu parasse agora, eu _sei_ que seria horrível para ele. Eu entendo de cicatrizes, ostento uma em meu ombro esquerdo, cujo o lado de saída da bala é horrível, como uma teia de aranha crescente. Eu sei o que eu senti quando voltei do Afeganistão, quando não quis sair com nenhuma mulher por medo de suas reações, por medo de ser repelido. Eu não o faria se sentir assim, - nunca. Eu o amava – com ou sem cicatrizes. Eu precisava demonstrar isso a ele.

Eu o abracei por trás, desajeitadamente por causa da posição e desesperadamente comecei a salpicar com beijo todas as marcas nas suas costas.

Ele fungou baixinho, a respiração acalmando, enquanto minhas mãos se juntaram ao processo espalhando o óleo cheiroso em suas omoplatas e descendo, beijando e massageando, adorando o seu corpo.

Ele começou a se inclinar para o toque, relaxando.

— Eu fui capturado na Sérvia. — ele falou baixinho.

Continuei beijando e massageando, mas indicando que ele era o foco da minha total atenção.

— Mycroft me salvou...

Minhas mãos acariciaram seus ombros enquanto eu subia para beijar a parte de trás de sua orelha e ele gemeu baixinho.

— Está tudo bem, amor... — sussurrei em seu ouvido. — Estamos juntos agora... Você é meu e eu vou cuidar de você. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar desse jeito, nunca mais. — jurei com toda a convicção do meu ser e Sherlock derreteu debaixo de mim, acreditando em minhas palavras.

— Você ainda me quer? Podemos esperar.

Falei enquanto subia as mãos mesmo meladas de óleo por sua nuca, alcançando os cachos perfeitos e massageando o couro cabeludo.

Ele gemeu como o ronronar de um gato.

— Não pare John... Eu quero você... Eu quero você dentro de mim...

Aquela era toda permissão que eu precisava.

Voltei a espalhar mais óleo em suas costas, massageando e beijando, descendo por suas vertebras e alcançando a curva da sua primorosa bunda, perfeita e redonda.

Ele empinou-se para cima e eu gemi.

Separei a suas coxas com gentileza e apanhei um travesseiro colocando debaixo do seu quadril. Me surpreendi ao perceber que ele já estava duro novamente.

Lambi a parte interna de suas coxas e ele gemeu longamente. Rocei o nariz pela parte de trás de suas bolas, subindo e dando pequenos beijos pela curvatura de sua bunda e ele abriu-se para mim, sem vergonha, confiante.

Me senti humilhado.

Mordisquei e beijei sua bunda redonda perfeita e enquanto ele implorava por mim.

Separei suas bochechas e avistei seu pequeno buraco rosado e enrugado. Minha boca encheu de água. Passei a língua experimentalmente e Sherlock gritou: Joooh Jooohn Jooooooooooooooooohn – sacudindo-se todo.

Segurei-o com firmeza contra a cama e ataquei, lambendo, rodeando a língua, entrando e saindo de seu buraco virgem, ficando mais louco de tesão a cada minuto que passava.

Não eram mais gemidos agora, eram gritos, gritos de desejo, gritos com meu nome.

Com os dedos oleados, juntei-os ao ataque de minha língua, os músculos relaxados pela ministração molhada facilitou a entrada do meu primeiro dígito.

_Caralho!_

Ele é tão apertado. Tão apertado como nada que eu tenha fodido antes! Eu quero me enterrar nele! Eu preciso.

Sherlock estava praticamente chorando, arqueando a bunda contra meu rosto, se esfregando em mim.

— Porra.. Porra... porra John, lambe... mais... duro!

Estremeci. Sherlock falando palavrão não é uma ocorrência corriqueira, mas ouvir suas palavras sujas e involuntárias acendeu mais ainda o ardor dentro de mim, como o riscar de um fósforo em cima de um galão de gasolina.

Dois dedos se juntaram ao processo, e ele guloso, pedia mais.

Entortei o dedo buscando sua próstata e quando acariciei o pequeno feixe de nervos suas palavras se tornaram ininteligíveis.

Três dedos, tesourando, língua lambendo e boca chupando, e Sherlock é um ser dotado somente de instintos e mendicância, esfregando-se no travesseiro enquanto eu delimito seus movimentos para que ele não tenha atrito suficiente para gozar.

Retiro meus dedos e língua e ele geme com a ausência. Guloso.

Esse orgasmo vai ser meu. Vai ser com meu pau enterrado dentro dele. Eu não quero isso de outro modo.

Eu sei que deveria estar usando um preservativo, mas honestamente, faço exames semestrais e só tive sexo seguro com Mary. Ele é um virgem, então ignoro a responsabilidade. Banho meu pênis com muito óleo e esguicho mais na entrada pulsante do buraco de Sherlock. Aponto meu pau necessitado quando de repente ele se debate e eu paro imediatamente.

Virando-se ele olha para mim profundamente, apanha as próprias pernas pelas partes de trás do joelho abrindo-se com uma flexibilidade que me deixa com inveja, expondo-se todo, arreganhando-se para mim.

— Eu quero te ver... — ele diz. Está todo suado, os cachos úmidos agarrando-se à testa, o peito e o rosto ruborizados de prazer. Minha sobremesa.

Lambo os lábios, conserto um pouco sua postura e ponho-me em sua entrada.

Entro devagar e ele chia, mas não faz nada para me impedir, respirando em torno da constrição. _Bom, bom, bom, maravilhosamente bom._

— Porra... Tão apertado... Tão quente...

Continuo perdido, empurrando para frente. Ele agarra em torno da minha nuca, as duas mãos fechando em torno do meu pescoço, prendendo-me, e continuo sem parar, até que estou lá, todo dentro dele, meus pelos pubianos encostando na suavidade de sua bunda perfeita. É tudo delícia apertada e calor em torno de mim.

— Como você se sente?

Perguntei preocupado.

— Cheio... — ele respondeu. — Completo. Mova-se John... Mova-se agora.

Um zunido de desejo atingiu meu corpo e comecei a empurrar levemente no início, rompendo o resto de sua resistência, até que podia entrar e sair mais facilmente.

Comecei a empurrar feito um louco em pouco tempo, toda a minha vontade e controle se esvaindo diante da sensação de ter o corpo perfeito de Sherlock debaixo do meu.

Ele começou a gemer, encontrando meus movimentos no meio do caminho, o pau dele vazando, preso no lugar onde nossos corpos se juntavam. Eu estava o mais perto dele possível, suas mãos subiram puxando meus cabelos e eu grunhi, enfiando com mais força e ele gritou, gemeu, puxando-me para ele, arranhando minhas costas.

_Mais, mais forte._

Ele pediu e eu dei. Eu sempre daria tudo o que ele quisesse.

Com um pouco de mudança na posição, alcancei sua próstata e foi nossa perdição.

Gritando e se contorcendo, ele gozou, meu nome derramado de seus lábios com surpresa e lascívia.

Continuei empurrando através de seu gozo, e enfim pude sentir minhas bolas apertando, os pés enrolando e agora era inevitável. Empurrei com impaciência até chegar ao ponto de não retorno.

Eu posso ter gritado – eu não sei – mas quando a luz cegante do orgasmo me varreu, eu jorrei uma, duas, três, quatro vezes dentro de Sherlock, todo o meu corpo sendo varrido pela sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Quando amainou, Sherlock me puxou para os braços dele e eu fui, satisfeito, completo. Tudo, pela primeira vez, estava certo no meu mundo.

Saí dele e ele sibilou com a hipersensibilidade, abaixando as pernas para uma posição mais relaxada.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito suado, meu ouvido descansando diretamente contra as batidas vigorosas do seu coração.

— Não me deixe de novo... — implorei. — Não me deixe nunca mais.

— Eu não vou... — ele prometeu acariciando meus cabelos. — Eu te amo.

Eu posso ter respondido – ou não, mas o dia de emoções extenuantes finalmente me varreu e eu dormi nos braços do meu amor, ouvindo as batidas vivas e bem-vindas do seu coração. _Meu coração._ Pensei.

— _Meu..._ — sussurrei.

E tive a impressão de ter ouvido... _Somente seu..._ na voz melodiosa que eu mais amava nesse mundo.

 

**_Continua..._ **


	14. Transcender

**Transcender**

**John Watson**

**- &-**

 

Ainda no estágio entre o sono e a vigília, eu podia sentir que pela primeira vez na minha vida tudo estava perfeito no meu mundo. Meu cérebro, ainda entorpecido pelo sono, sabia embora que eu estava nos braços de quem eu sempre deveria ter estado desde sempre, porque se havia divindades que escreviam o futuro, eu posso sentir em meus ossos que eu e Sherlock estávamos destinados à isso – a esse momento. Eu estava deitado de lado, o cheiro de suor, sexo e amor satisfazendo uma parte primal do meu interior de maneira completa. Sherlock estava envolvido em torno de mim, abraçando-me, envolvendo-me, seus longos membros me aquecendo, fazendo-me sorrir com satisfação.

Sua respiração úmida em minha nuca, seus dedos agarrados aos meus, entrelaçados, trazia um sentimento de plenitude indescritível.

Eu não quero pensar em quantos dias, meses e anos eu perdi até chegar à esse instante, mas eu sabia que minha vida estava começando agora, porque agora ele estaria ao meu lado, de fato, e voltaríamos a ser parceiros em todos os sentidos que a palavra implica. Parceiros no trabalho, na vida, na cama.

— John... — ele falou, sua voz sonolenta arrastada em meu ouvido trazendo arrepios de prazer em minha espinha. — Não foi um sonho... — Sherlock completou.

— Tenha certeza que não foi. Isso é real, amor. — murmurei baixo, a voz rouca do desuso do sono.

Ele suspirou e eu virei para encarar seu rosto lindamente amassado de sono.

Entrelaçamos nossas mãos e pernas, mas havia espaço suficiente para vermos uns aos outros, cada micro mudança de expressão. Nesse momento eu desejei ter apenas um décimo de sua capacidade, de poder deduzir cada linha de cada expressão, para poder dizer – saber, tudo o que estava acontecendo naquela cabeça dele. Eu queria apagar qualquer dúvida e erradicar qualquer dor – presente e passada. Eu sei que é utópico, que não posso realmente apagar suas lembranças ruins, mas posso e vou ajudar a criar melhores memórias – as mais lindas que eu puder.

— Eu preciso que você saiba que talvez... Que talvez eu não seja o mesmo Sherlock que você conhecia.

Franzi o cenho, mas não fiz comentários, deixei que ele terminasse de falar. É bom, é realmente saudável que ele queira conversar. Não posso imaginar os terrores pelos quais ele teve que passar enquanto destruía a rede de Moriarty – _por mim, principalmente –_ acrescendo rapidamente em meus pensamentos e meu coração aperta pela constatação.

— Aconteceu muito... Muitas coisas nesse período em que estive fora... Eu não sei se eu vou poder.... Quando eu vou poder dar a você o que você precisa.

Meu rosto amassou em confusão. Não entendo onde ele quer chegar.

Antes que eu possa perguntar, ele continua falando, desviando os olhos – por vergonha? Imagino que sim. As suas maçãs do rosto tornam-se rubras e eu sei que é por causa de algum sentimento equivocado de inadequação.

— Sherlock... O que eu preciso é de você. — oh, céus eu sei que é clichê, mas tão verdadeiro.

O rosto dele vinca, se por meu discurso pobre ou por seu continuado senso de que ele não seria suficiente para mim, eu não sei, mas isso me aflige.

— Você tem uma filha e uma namorada... — ele sussurra, os olhos vidrados com algum sentimento que não posso nomear, fitando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Meu peito dói. — Eu sei que você...Você prefere mulheres e se você quiser... Se você quiser que isso fique apenas entre nós dois, eu juro, eu juro que vou ser discreto.

Meu coração pareceu parar por um instante, só para no segundo seguinte voltar a bater com toda força. Jesus! Sobre o que ele estava falando agora?

— Não. Não! Sherlock... Sherlock olhe para mim, por favor, olhe para mim! — minhas mãos soltaram as dele – que agora estavam trêmulas - para segurar seu rosto com a maior ternura que eu podia reunir.

Ele me encarou, os olhos temerosos.

— Eu juro a você que eu vou terminar tudo com Mary o mais breve possível. Eu vou postar no facebook, no meu blog, eu vou escrever notas no _The Guardian_ se for necessário, só para mostrar ao mundo que você voltou para mim, e que estamos juntos agora... Que agora somos o que toda a Inglaterra sempre achou que éramos. Um casal.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Um casal... Um casal... — ele falou e repetiu, e eu temi pela sua sanidade porque sei que ele odeia repetir-se.

— Sim, um casal. — repito, experimentando as palavras em minha língua. — Namorados, amantes... Por tanto tempo quanto a vida nos permitir.

— Você quer dizer isso John? Você realmente quer dizer isso?

— Oh Sherlock... Eu sei que não te dei razões para ser confiável... Eu sei amor, mas eu juro que é verdade. Joan... Minha filha... — rio com a lembrança da minha garotinha. — Ela te tem como um herói... A primeira coisa que ela fez quando descobriu que você estava vivo foi me incentivar a te procurar, ela sabe, acho que ela sempre soube o que eu sentia por você. Eu tenho certeza que teremos a bênção dela. No momento, a opinião dela em relação a estarmos juntos é a única que eu valorizo, e tenho certeza que ela nos apoia.

Mesmo com todas as minhas palavras, ainda sinto inquietação nele vindo como ondas.

— Talvez também... Eu não possa te dar o perigo por um tempo... A adrenalina... Eu... Eu as vezes... Eu... Depois que eu fui sequestrado eu tenho flashbacks... Eu fiquei em coma e quando acordei eu não era o mesmo. Eu tentei pegar um pequeno caso para Mycroft, e eu paralisei... Eu... simplesmente paralisei John. O suspeito de roubar informação privilegiada do MI6 apanhou uma barra de metal para lançar em mim quando descobri seu esquema de espionagem que funcionava dentro da garagem de sua casa em Chelmsford, e eu não reagi. Eu.. Era como estar preso novamente na Sérvia. Mycroft percebeu minha inércia e mexeu a bunda gorda dele pela segunda vez para salvar minha pele, atirando na perna do homem.

Ouvi tudo com um nó na garganta. Meu Sherlock... Meu Sherlock estava sofrendo.

— As coisas vão voltar ao normal com o tempo... Tempo e paciência. De qualquer forma... Mesmo se não pudermos sair correndo por Londres atrás de bandidos, mesmo se você só puder resolver crimes de dentro do recanto de 221B, ainda assim, Sherlock, eu vou continuar te amando. Quanto ao perigo... Existe algo mais perigoso que o amor?

Sherlock riu, um riso rápido, singelo.

— Você vai me prometer, John Watson, nunca, nunca me escrever uma carta de amor.

— Ah não, eu vou escrevê-las. Vou criar um blog dedicado as poesias que farei para você. A primeira será uma ode à sua bunda. — brinquei aliviando o clima. Ele gargalhou enquanto tateei suas bochechas redondas e macias.

Rimos juntos.

Eu faria mil odes à ele. Odes aos cachos sedosos, aos lábios cheios, à pele pálida como leite, aos seus olhos... Ah seus belos olhos... Olhos exóticos, belos, intensos, sábios. Eu ainda não sei – e talvez nunca saiba – o que ele viu em mim, mas eu não me importo. Ele é meu e está marcado de forma indelével em meu coração, em todas as minhas células.

Ele me olhou e eu sabia que ele estava deduzindo meus pensamentos, mas eu não senti vergonha da minha posse. Foi assim que o olhei – faminto.

Ele estremeceu levemente.

— Eu sou seu, John... — ele falou, os olhos nos meus, o momento perfeito. O sol fraco da manhã iluminava sua pele, poeira flutuava no feixe de luz.

— E eu sou seu. — grunhi e beijei-o gentilmente. A urgência havia esmaecido e agora havia a brasa queimando lentamente, a paixão ardendo em fogo brando.

Minhas mãos subiram para seus cachos de seda e ele gemeu em minha boca, arqueando-se enquanto meus lábios desceram para seu pescoço. Outro gemido curto saiu, retumbando em meus lábios pela reverberação de suas cordas vocais em sua garganta. Lambi a pele salgada e suas mãos agarraram-me com força, apalpando tudo o que ele podia alcançar.

Peguei o óleo de amêndoas que havia deixado na mesa de cabeceira e apliquei mas mãos para esquentar, em seguida alisei em nossos membros rígidos. Alinhei nossos corpos e ele se espalhou debaixo de mim. Nossos membros oleados, alinhados, roçando um contra o outro, seu quadril subindo para encontrar o meu, o calor requintado da lentidão, a forma como nossos corpos estavam tão próximos era a maravilha – a perfeição. Sherlock geme em minha boca e eu acelero os movimentos, minhas mãos segurando seu cabelo em um punho leve e sua cintura como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Eu grunhi quando senti sua respiração acelerando, o corpo se tornando tenso, os gemidos se tornando um choro de alegria, e o meu nome sendo repetido em seus lábios como uma oração... _John... John... John... Sim, assim, John._

Então ele vem, os olhos levemente rolando nas órbitas, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, tremendo maravilhosamente enquanto sinto o calor pegajoso do seu gozo em minha barriga, então alavancado pela lubrificação extra, movo-me mais rápido, calor construindo depressa dentro de mim, sinto minhas coxas tensas, meus pés enrolando, minhas bolas apertando e eu sei, céus, eu sei que estou chegando e é o sentimento mais maravilhoso do mundo – é pertencimento e doação – então mais rápido e mais rápido, monto na crista do orgasmo e jorro em cima dele, uma, duas, três vezes, então desabo saciado em seu peito suado, e ele me abraça.

— Bom... dia... — murmuro aos arquejos em seu pescoço.

Ele ri, um risinho que me toma de surpresa – como um menino jovem e ingênuo e é lindo.

— Um dia... Muito bom... De fato! — então rimos juntos.

Entre carinhos e afagos, cochilamos novamente nos braços um do outro.

Não, perfeição nem começava a descrever.

Transcendência, talvez, comece.

**_Continua...._ **


	15. O fim de uma etapa

**O fim de uma etapa.**

O raio de sol que iluminara uma das mais lindas manhãs da minha vida rapidamente deu espaço a chuva londrina. Sherlock dormia lindamente ao meu lado, firmemente enrolado aos cobertores. Sua respiração profunda ressonava como a canção de ninar mais bela, chamando-me novamente para o estado de letargia e sono, mas eu tinha que levantar. A natureza me chamava de uma forma que eu realmente não podia ignorar.

Apanhei o robe vermelho vibrante de Sherlock que estava no chão, frio de ter passado toda a noite ignorado no piso gélido e vesti-me. Os braços eram longos, ultrapassando minhas mãos - nada de inesperado aí. Sherlock é enorme, com seus quase dois metros de altura e pose felina, ocupando todos os espaços fisicamente, intelectualmente e para mim, certamente emocionalmente também.

Vou até o banheiro e alivio-me, lavo as mãos e o rosto, olhando-me no espelho do banheiro. O rosto que me olha de volta é mais feliz do que nunca antes fora, um sorriso bobo curvando os lados dos lábios finos, a sensação de completitude estampada na expressão facial, a certeza de realização enchendo todos os ângulos de maneiras que não posso sequer começar a racionalizar.

Ando até a sala e vejo que um belo café da manhã inglês completo da Sra. Hudson encontra-se na mesa da cozinha em uma bandeja aquecedora. Uma nota repousa inocentemente na prata, logo ao lado do pano de prato rendado que cobre o saboroso _brunch_.

_Eu fico feliz em saber que finalmente meus meninos encontraram o caminho da felicidade - em todos os sentidos, não é? Meninos, as paredes são finas!_

_(....)_

Coro até a ponta das orelhas, calor inundando meu rosto, pescoço e peito. _Oh Deus_ , esqueci completamente da Sra. Hudson, e não fomos exatamente silenciosos na noite anterior - muito pelo contrário - e Sherlock, como em quase todas as áreas da sua vida, é muito vocal.

_(...)_

_Joan está comigo na Sra. Turner, sua neta Clarice está conosco, elas tem a mesma idade, então vamos ter um dia de garotas e senhoras. Ela veio pela manhã, mas não quis acordar os pombinhos amorosos, então deixou o seu celular e a chave de casa na mesa de centro._

_Sejam felizes meus meninos, vocês merecem._

_XOXO (Joan me disse que isso são beijos e abraços)._

_Sra. H._

Oh céus! Que vergonha.

Suprimo todo pensamento extremamente constrangedor e vou até meu celular. O aparelho está desligado, então aperto o botão de inicialização.

Não é um choque, não realmente, que há dezenas de ligações perdidas de Mary. Sinto-me estranho, nebulosamente adormecido. Todos os sentimentos anteriores de apego emocional simplesmente não somem em um passe de mágica, e quando penso nela, isso não é apenas uma pálida e vaga memória. É recente, e me machuca saber que vou feri-la, que vou magoá-la de forma tão profunda, porque céus, eu sei, eu sei de todo meu coração que ela me ama. Sei que é quase utópico desejar tais coisas, mas espero que ela entenda, preciso que ela entenda que não posso, não quero e não aceito passar minha vida longe de Sherlock.

Eu ainda não sei sobre os arranjos de vida que faremos a partir de hoje, mas cada poro do meu corpo me diz que 221B Baker Street é meu lar. Qualquer outro lugar que habitei foi apenas uma casa, mas aqui, aqui é onde me sinto seguro, nessa desordem, nesse lugar perfeito no coração de Londres. Sei que agora há muitas coisas a considerar, céus, tenho uma filha! Minha vida mudou tanto e tão radicalmente em um espaço de tempo tão curto, que as vezes eu realmente não sei se consigo acompanhar os acontecimentos.

E Joan, minha pequena, ela pensa ser discreta, mas sei que qualquer um com olhos enxerga o que ela fez, a rede de afeto e proteção que ela teceu em volta de si ao longo dos meses que estamos juntos.

Ela conseguiu o carinho de Lestrade e sua companhia semanal em lanches com o tio Greg - montes de McDonald’s e _fast-foods_ entre os intervalos na Yard.

Ela tem o amor da Sra. Hudson, para quem ela sempre faz biscoitos e com quem ela tem aprendido a cozinhar. É fato que ela deve conhecer esse apartamento tanto quanto eu, já que em todos esses meses suas visitas a Sra. Hudson incluíam subidas furtivas ao apartamento no qual vivi antes dela me conhecer. A sua curiosidade sobre tudo que se referia ao meu passado era óbvia e eu entendo, entendo sinceramente o fato dela querer me entender, querer fazer parte de alguma forma dos momentos que fomos privados de ter.

Há também o mais improvável protetor, o que mais me surpreendeu em todos os aspectos: Mycroft Holmes. Ela o visita no Diógenes e eles tem longas conversas regadas a chá e sobremesas francesas chiques que não sei pronunciar o nome. Quando ouvi ela o chamar de tio Myc, quase tive um infarto, não pelo título em si, mas pelo fato dele ter sorrido calorosamente para ela. Mycroft não sorri, a menos que seja sarcasticamente, mas com ela, ele é diferente, mais manso.

Ele me disse uma vez que eu havia produzido um belo exemplar de ser humano - o que vindo dele é um grandíssimo elogio. Talvez seja a novidade do apego de uma mente jovem que ainda pode ser podada, eu não sei, mas o fato é que Joan está bem segura em sua teia de cuidados.

Ela ainda não quer falar com sua mãe, no entanto.

(***)

Estou aliviado que não tenho plantão no hospital hoje, e de qualquer forma, com tudo o que tem acontecido em um espaço tão pequeno de tempo, não me sinto realmente apto a atender nenhum paciente no momento. Esperei quinze minutos para que Sherlock acordasse, mas como ele não deu nenhum sinal de que acordaria em breve, resolvi comer minha parcela do café da manhã. Eu estava faminto. Ele ainda dormia como um bebê.

Eu estava à vontade, passeando por Baker Street, relembrando cada pedaço desse lugar que tanto amo, nostalgia e felicidade me invadindo de formas iguais.

Voltei para a cama, deitei calmamente ao lado de Sherlock. Ele se remexeu até que seu braço direito estava em volta do meu peito e as pernas enroladas firmemente em torno das minhas. Sorri com carinho porque mesmo na inconsciência seu corpo voluntariamente procurou pelo calor do meu. Dobrei o braço esquerdo de modo que minha mão estivesse livre para acariciar seus cachos negros sedosos. Minha mente acalmou, toda revolta, toda dor, toda depressão desaparecendo enquanto eu absorvia a minha nova realidade. Eu estava aqui, deitado ao lado do homem que amo, a luz nebulosa do dia chuvoso invadindo o quarto através da janela, pairando sobre a pele pálida de marfim. Eu tenho mais hoje do que sonhei ter antes.

Em meio as abstrações, mal percebo o tempo passar ou que Sherlock abriu os olhos, seus belos e exóticos olhos azuis, e está olhando para mim através de seus cílios escuros. De repente, quando percebo que estou sendo observado, viro o meu olhar para encará-lo. Há um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, uma placidez em sua expressão que eu nunca presenciei antes. Há mais alegria naquelas orbes cerúleos do que eu me lembre de ter visto – mesmo na presença de um triplo assassinato/suicídio.

— Bom dia... de novo. — ele diz, e sua voz está mais baixa do que de costume, grossa com sono. É gostosa e envia um arrepio através da minha espinha. Céus, como é possível? Sou um homem maduro, não deveria ter tanta libido, mas parece que Sherlock mexe comigo em mais maneiras do que posso imaginar ser possível.

— Boa tarde na verdade, belo adormecido. — falo sorrindo e ele amassa o cenho para a minha piada sem graça, seu nariz franzindo de maneira adorável que me faz querer encher seu rosto de adônis de beijos.

— Eu nem vou perguntar que horas são... Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

— Algumas horas. — respondo e volto a acariciar os cabelos, percebendo que talvez eu esteja desenvolvendo uma fixação por essa parte específica do seu corpo.

— Humm... Isso é gostoso. — ele diz e enfia a cabeça mais profundamente na direção da minha mão, exigindo mais carinho. Isso me faz quente por dentro, que ele ainda é ele, exigente, mandão, tão perfeito para mim apesar de suas imperfeições.

Enquanto estamos aninhados, o som do meu celular tocando em cima do criado mudo invade nosso sossego, mas viro para verificar a chamada imaginando que pode ser Joan.

Engano-me quando percebo que na tela, o rosto de Mary aparece sorridente, ao lado do meu.

Ouço a ingestão aguda de ar de Sherlock, e claro, ele viu a foto e em apena nano-segundos deve ter deduzido quem estava ligando. Olho rapidamente para ele e percebo que sua cor foi de rosa aquecida para branco papel em um piscar de olhos. Eu não quero isso – causar desconforto ou insegurança, então decido rapidamente que é preciso cortar o mal pela raiz. Preciso me desfazer de qualquer laço com Mary o mais breve possível, tão breve quanto eu posso gerir, mesmo que isso signifique me afastar de Sherlock por alguns momentos.

O celular para de tocar, mas eu sei que em breve ele vai tocar novamente. Mary é insistente – _e deve estar preocupada._ Parte da minha consciência pesada me fornece. Eu sei que o que eu fiz com ela não foi certo sob nenhuma circunstância, mas Nietzsche disse uma vez que tudo o que fazemos por amor está acima do bem e do mal. Minha moral me diz que tudo o que eu fiz e vou fazer com ela – vou deixa-la, isso é claro como o dia para mim – que é errado, mas não há outro caminho a seguir. Ela sempre soube que eu não estava inteiro e que eu nunca mais seria inteiro sem Sherlock. A vida não nos dá oportunidades como essa – a de trazer de volta dos mortos, mesmo que o referido morto não estivesse morto de fato. Eu tenho Sherlock de volta à minha vida, e não posso e não vou desperdiçar a chance de viver o que sempre quis ao lado dele. Não agora, agora que sei que existe reciprocidade, que ele me ama de forma não-quantificável, tão imenso a ponto de dar três anos da sua vida para que eu estivesse seguro.

— Sherlock... — falo, o tom grave. Ele olha para mim, os olhos grandes, assustados, posso ver seu pulso batendo em sua garganta e me sinto horrível.

— Amor... — o carinho sai involuntariamente, mas eu sei que é certo. Ele ainda me encara, incerteza escrita em toda face.

— Eu preciso vê-la, quanto mais cedo melhor, eu preciso terminar tudo, pessoalmente. É o certo a se fazer.

Ele respira fundo e desvia os olhos dos meus. Ele acena com a cabeça afirmativamente, um aceno brusco em concordância, mas não volta a me olhar ou abre a boca para falar nada. De repente eu quero garantias, eu preciso que ele diga que vai ficar bem.

— Hey... Não fique chateado comigo, por favor, eu tenho... Eu tenho que fazer isso, por nós dois. Não é certo enganá-la assim, ela é uma boa pessoa e não merece isso.

— Eu não estou chateado... — ele diz e pisca os olhos espasmodicamente. — Eu entendo... Eu... Estive longe e você seguiu em frente como pode... Eu entendo, realmente entendo John.

Isso quase me convence. Quase.

Entender não quer dizer realmente aceitar. O fato de racionalizarmos algo, não significa que nosso coração entendeu o que precisa ser feito. É conflituoso e angustiante, mas não insisto no ponto e tento tomar sua palavra como verdade.

— Eu vou retornar a chamada então...

Ele acena novamente, mas dessa vez é resignado, algo triste rastejando em sua expressão. Meu coração aperta, mas não há outra saída.

Levanto devagar e levo o celular comigo até a sala, não quero obrigar Sherlock a presenciar essa conversa, e também não quero me sentir como se estivesse expondo Mary à presença de meu amante, enquanto ainda estamos juntos numa cama quente de lençóis desarrumados por termos passado a noite fazendo amor.

Desbloqueio a tela e passo os dedos pelos _touch_ até encontrar o nome de Mary. Disco e ouço o começo da chamada. Ela atende imediatamente;

— _John! Onde você esteve, tenho tentado te ligar desde ontem e não consegui falar com você._

A voz dela está rasgada de preocupação e sinto-me como um canalha. Respiro fundo e falo o mais calmamente que posso:

— Mary, precisamos conversar. — minha voz é concisa, um pouco mais ríspida do que deveria devido ao meu nervosismo.

— _Está tudo bem, John?_ — ela pergunta.

— Sim, só... Só precisamos conversar. Você pode me encontrar no Regent’s Park em meia hora?

_— Sim... Eu estou de carro, passando por Paddington. Devo chegar no Regent’s em vinte minutos._

— Tudo bem, nos encontramos na _York Bridge_. Até logo.

 _— Eu amo você, John._  

Um arrepio frio percorre meu corpo. Não posso responder a isso, embora uma parte de mim a ame. Eu amo a companhia que ela me fez, as noites em que ela espantou minha solidão, os dias que ela me fez sair de casa e ver o mundo, a amo por ela ter se doado à mim, por ter me amado quebrado como eu estava e tentado dar tudo de si para me mostrar que o mundo poderia ser um lugar melhor, apesar das minhas dores.

Ela está muda na linha, talvez com medo, talvez tenha pressentido sobre o que será a conversa, porque o silêncio se estende até que eu respondo uma última vez, por tudo o que foi e não será novamente:

— Eu também te amo Mary. Até breve.

E desligo o celular.

Aperto o aparelho em minhas mãos e respiro fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Vou em direção ao quarto para me vestir e quando chego ouço a porta do banheiro fechar. Dou privacidade para Sherlock enquanto visto minhas roupas frias e amarrotadas de terem passado a noite esquecidas no chão. Tomei um banho mais cedo, então estou pelo menos parcialmente limpo. Passo a mão no rosto e esfrego a barba, tentando manter um roteiro das palavras que eu devo dizer a Mary, mas suponho que o que eu tiver que dizer será dito. É uma decisão tomada. Imutável.

Passam-se cinco, dez minutos, mas a água ainda está caindo no chuveiro e Sherlock não dá sinais de que sairá tão cedo. Tenho que ir logo se não quiser me atrasar para o encontro.

Bato gentilmente na porta e giro a maçaneta. Está trancada. Franzo o cenho em confusão, mas falo alto através da madeira para que ele possa me ouvir:

— Sherlock amor, tenho que ir. Vou resolver as coisas agora e assim que terminar volto para cá.

Não escuto nenhuma resposta e isso me preocupa.

— Sherlock?

— Ok... Tudo bem John. — ele fala de volta e existe uma rouquidão na sua voz que me faz perceber que ele está chorando.

Meu coração pula uma batida, pensando em todos os motivos pelos quais ele estaria tão fragilizado. Eu não sou um gênio dedutivo, mas ele me avisou, ele me alertou para o fato de não ser a mesma pessoa que eu conheci. Ele passou por tortura, deve ter desenvolvido estresse pós-traumático, e só Deus sabe mais o que. Recapitulo as coisas que fiz, tentando achar o motivo que fez um homem estoico esconder-se no banheiro, porque é isso que ele está fazendo, escondendo-se de mim.

Minhas mãos abrem em palmas na madeira fria da porta e de repente a razão cai como uma bomba sobre a minha cabeça. Não é talvez o que estou prestes a fazer, mas provavelmente muito mais o que eu disse. Foi ingenuidade minha pensar que Sherlock não ouviria a minha conversa com Mary, porque ele não tem senso de privacidade. Ele não conhece esse conceito. Ele ouviu. Meu Deus, ele me ouviu dizer que ama Mary, logo após a noite em que dormi com ele, em que ele se deu fisicamente para alguém pela primeira vez.

Ele me ouviu dizer que ama outra pessoa, depois de ter passado a noite toda ouvindo-me dizer que o amo. Do que vale a minha palavra para ele então? Ele deve achar, deve pensar o pior de mim, e eu não sei como esclarecer as coisas ou começar a explicar, para que ele entenda que o amor que eu tenho por Mary é algo baseado na gratidão, enquanto o que sinto por ele é tudo.

— Sherlock... — eu digo, a voz mais baixa, embora séria. Ouço a água do chuveiro parar de cair e sei que ele está prestando total atenção em tudo o que digo.

— Eu amo você, por favor não duvide disso nem por um segundo... Eu sei que você escutou a minha conversa com Mary... Mas... Por favor entenda, eu a amo também... A amo porque ela esteve comigo e me ajudou quando eu precisei, e me ofereceu conforto e carinho quando tudo parecia sem sentido. Meu afeto por ela não vai desaparecer da noite para o dia, e eu quero que você entenda que isso é normal. Mas o que sinto por você, o que sinto por você é tudo. Você é tudo para mim Sherlock... É o que me dá sentido. Você me salvou quando tudo o que eu pensava dia após dia era colocar uma bala em minha boca. Você curou o meu corpo de uma dor que estava enraizada no meu coração e desde então eu percebi que faria qualquer coisa por você, que meu fascínio se transformou em amor, e que esse amor vai estar comigo enquanto eu respirar. Não duvide do meu amor por você... Por favor, não duvide.

Minha voz se torna urgente, e percebo que coisas que imaginei que nunca falaria saíram por meus lábios nesse instante. Eu não sou uma pessoa demonstrativa, mas talvez falar através de uma porta tenha me dado coragem que eu não sabia que eu tinha.

A porta se abre de repente, me lançando fora de equilíbrio por um segundo, e Sherlock está ali na minha frente, os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho, gloriosamente nu e molhado, envolto em uma cortina de vapor.

Ele não diz nada, só se aproxima, põe meu rosto em suas enormes mãos e me beija.

É lento, suave, doce, molhado e me faz sentir quente por dentro, como um manto colocado em meus ombros em um inverno rigoroso.

Nossos lábios se movem juntos, lentamente as línguas acariciando-se com mutualidade. O beijo diz tudo o que mil palavras não poderiam. É amor, em cada toque, em cada contração, é adoração derramando através do calor morno.

O beijo vai desacelerando e nos beijamos mais três vezes, apenas de lábios fechados até que ele encosta a testa na minha, os olhos magnéticos firmemente nos meus.

— Vá, e depois volte para mim. — é um pedido, quase implorado.

— Sempre amor... Sempre.

O beijo mais duas vezes, meus dedos encontrando a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

— Eu tenho que ir agora.

Ele me beija mais uma vez e é com dor no coração que me desvencilho gentilmente dele enquanto saio lentamente.

Enquanto desço as escadas de Baker Street, só consigo pensar no rosto de Sherlock enquanto parto, e tudo o que quero é voltar o mais rápido possível para poder acalmar todos os seus medos e incertezas.

(***)

Quando chego na York Bridge avisto Mary lá. Ela está vestida com seu casaco vermelho, os cabelos despenteados pelo vento, enquanto debruçada no parapeito de ferro preto da ponte.

Sinto um aperto no coração, mas endureço meu espírito.

 _Tem que ser feito._ Relembro.

Depois disso, terei o resto da minha vida para viver com as pessoas que amo. Sherlock e Joan são minha vida agora, eu não tenho ideia de como vou fazer isso funcionar, mas eu sei que vai, porque temos o mais necessário, a vontade de estarmos ao lado um do outro, não por necessidade, não por interesse, mas por amor.

Reforço minha postura e começo a andar na direção de Mary. Esse é o fim de uma etapa, mas estou feliz, porque também é o começo da minha vida com Sherlock. É o começo das nossas vidas. Juntos.

**_Continua.._ **


	16. Um ciclo termina e outro começa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um.

**Um ciclo se fecha e outro começa.**

**John Watson**

Estamos sentados em um café agora. Há duas xícaras de chás fumegantes diante de nós. O clima aconchegante parece totalmente contraditório por causa de tudo o que tenho que falar para ela. A culpa e o êxtase pulsam dentro de mim de forma tão antagônicas que mal consigo determinar naquele momento o sentimento ao qual devo me agarrar.

Mary parece reluzente. Há um brilho nos seus olhos azuis e uma felicidade no sorriso singelo que ela estampa em seus lábios que fazem meu coração bater desconfortavelmente no peito.

Encho-me de coragem e decido que devo ir direto ao ponto, sem delongas, sem adiamentos.

— Mary... — começo e pauso. O rosto dela cai imediatamente, percebendo meu estado de espírito. Ela é tão inteligente, tem um espírito tão forte e eu duvido seriamente que ela não tenha notado o olhar de angústia que estampo na face.

— Não. — ela diz. — Só não John. Não faça isso. Não se atreva a fazer isso comigo.

Ela diz e soa rude, desesperado, grosso com dor.

Eu não tenho palavras. Eu sou apenas um ser diminuto perante a fúria dela.

— Mary... — repito, e dessa vez percebo que há lágrimas cintilando nos meus olhos, a fala sai ríspida. Deus, eu sinto um carinho tão imenso por ela.

— Porque John? — ela cospe as palavras. A raiva dela tem tomado proporções maiores e outros comensais viram para nos encarar curiosos. — Só me dê um motivo, John! Você sabe que eu sou boa para você. Eu posso te dar tudo John, tudo o que você sempre quis. Eu posso ser uma boa mãe para Joanne, não me diga que ela te convenceu do contrário!

— Não. — sinto arrepios de desconforto quando o nome da minha filha é mencionado de forma tão raivosa. — E por favor, não envolva minha filha nisso. Ela não é a razão pelo qual estamos aqui agora, embora não vou negar nem por um segundo o posicionamento dela em relação à nós dois. Sempre foi muito óbvio, não é?

As mãos dela cruzam-se em cima da mesa de madeira, a mandíbula aperta, mas ela não responde, então prossigo.

— Sou eu Mary... Eu não posso continuar com você porque eu amo outra pessoa.

Digo a verdade absoluta omitindo qualquer pista que leve até Sherlock. Não é que eu não queria gritar para o mundo inteiro que eu sou dele e ele é meu, mas eu não sei se é suposto que todos saibam que ele já retornou e tampouco os arranjos que Mycroft possa ter feito para limpar o nome dele de qualquer persistente acusação.

O olhar de Mary passa de raivoso à calculista em segundos e eu me pergunto onde estava a minha atenção todos esses meses por não ter notado esse indício na sua personalidade.

— Quem poderia ser John? — ela pergunta e soa venenosa. — Quem você poderia amar sem que eu sequer notasse? Trabalhamos juntos, estamos a maior parte do tempo juntos, eu tenho a senha do seu celular e e-mail e não há nenhum contato que seja remotamente suspeito, então te pergunto novamente John, quem é essa pessoa?

— Não importa quem seja Mary. Realmente não importa. Eu... Eu só quero que você saiba que eu também te amei e que eu sou muito grato por todos os momentos que vivemos juntos.

— Não quero a sua gratidão! — ela grita e mais pessoas ao redor do café viram-se para nos encarar. Tranco a mandíbula tentando controlar a subida da minha própria irritação.

— Mas é tudo o que você tem. Eu sinto muito Mary, eu sinto mesmo.

Coloquei uma quantia de dinheiro suficiente na mesa para pagar pelos chás que deixamos intocados e frios.

Levanto sentindo-me uma pessoa terrivelmente ingrata e ao mesmo tempo muito mais leve. Não há amarras agora.

Saio pela porta e respiro fundo o ar úmido de Londres, mas poucos passos depois, sinto-me sendo puxado pelo braço e olho para o lado vendo que é Mary, suprimindo por pouco o impulso de agredir o que meu cérebro poderia identificar como perigoso.

Seu rosto está vermelho e as lágrimas descem pela pele de porcelana, o delineador manchando os olhos de preto. Meu coração aperta e um nó prende minha garganta.

— Ela te faz feliz? — ela pergunta com tanta aflição que quero me curvar em lágrimas diante dela.

— Ele me faz sim. — respondo e é impossível que ela perca o pronome intencional. Ela me solta como se de repente me tocar lhe causasse dor física, o rosto amassando em um esgar feio.

Passo os dedos pelos cabelos e fecho as mãos em punhos. Essa conversa já se prolongou muito mais do que deveria.

Sem mais nada a dizer ela se vira e vai embora, os passos resolutos e medidos, como uma marcha. Eu faço o mesmo, indo na direção oposta.

Baker Street é meu rumo, é onde mais quero estar agora e não pelo lugar, pois uma casa é apenas massas e tijolos, mas quero estar onde Sherlock está. Ele é meu lar. Ele é parte fundamental da minha alegria. Ele é meu destino.

(***)

**Joan Watson**

A neta da Sra. Turner é tímida também, e isso não torna nosso diálogo intenso. Somos inábeis conversando, uma série de trocas desajeitadas e confusas e silêncios longos e desconfortáveis.

Sra. Turner e vovó Hudson estão cozinhando biscoitos. O cheiro é divino. Elas provavelmente não sairão da cozinha tão cedo, então peço licença e saio do apartamento silenciosamente. Espero que meu pai já tenha acordado a essa hora, porque fracamente não lembro de nenhum outro momento em que ele tenha sido adepto de tais hábitos preguiçosos.

Subo as escadas de Baker Street cantarolando uma música qualquer. Abro a porta e quase pulo dois metros para trás.

Senhor Holmes está sentado na poltrona preta, completamente vestido em um terno adaptado, os cabelos impecáveis em ondas perfeitas e as mãos cruzadas debaixo do queixo.

— Senhor Holmes! — falo em forma de saudação, mas sai meio esganiçado. Meu coração pula um pouco ao perceber que esse é o homem que papai ama, o homem que fez tudo por ele e por quem eu sei que papai faria tudo.

— Joan Watson. — ele diz e há um sorriso mínimo em seu rosto. Roo a unha do meu dedo polegar e sento na poltrona vermelha em frente à ele. Ele é tão intimidante para mim quanto tio Mycroft foi um dia, mas isso parece ter sido há eras atrás agora.

— Esse é o lugar onde normalmente o seu pai senta. — ele fala suavemente. Dobro minhas pernas em forma de borboleta. A poltrona é de fato muito macia e confortável para sentar. Eu me muno de coragem e faço o que tenho que fazer.

— Quais são as suas intenções com meu pai? — falo e é sério.

Seu rosto amassa em diversão e por um minuto parece que ele vai cair na gargalhada, mas ele se contém no segundo seguinte.

— As melhores Srta. Watson, eu te garanto. — ele responde e agora é mais sério.

Reúno o trem de meus pensamentos para prosseguir com minha avaliação sobre ele. Assim como tio Mycroft, ele é uma pessoa cuja as emoções são realmente difíceis de ler. Eu normalmente vejo isso com muita facilidade nas pessoas, seus sentimentos e emoções são facilmente detectáveis, mas percebo imediatamente que não é isso que vai acontecer agora. Vou ter que lutar por qualquer informação. De qualquer forma, a parte óbvia é que sei que enquanto eu tento juntar minhas próprias peças sobre ele, ele provavelmente em apenas um segundo deduziu completamente a minha vida, provavelmente até a dor de barriga que senti ontem a noite depois do meu pai ter saído de casa.

— Eu li tudo sobre o senhor e do eu li, você pareceu ser uma pessoa extremamente fria e calculista. — Roí minha unha do polegar direito novamente.

— Isso é um hábito bastante desaconselhado. — ele diz apontando para a direção geral da minha boca.

Eu removo o dedo autoconsciente, mas estou ciente que o hábito (terrível) que desenvolvi muitas vezes acontece sem que eu mesma perceba que estou fazendo.

— E... — ele continua. — Você também deve ter lido que eu sou proclamadamente um sociopata altamente funcional.

Dou de ombros.

— Não acredito nesse diagnóstico. — falo abanando as mãos como se dando mínima importância. — Ninguém que fez o que você fez pode ser um sociopata.

— O que você acha que eu fiz? — ele fala, os olhos em fendas.

— Se jogou de um prédio para salvar a vida de pessoas com quem você se importa.

— Foi tudo muito calculado.

— Eu não duvido. Mas ainda assim você o fez. Você fez porque ama o meu pai. — digo firme, desafiando-o a negar.

— Sim. — ele diz entre os dentes, como se a verdade o machucasse.

— Então isso é suficiente para mim. — digo com um sorriso satisfeito, meu corpo praticamente derretendo contra a poltrona.

Ele pisca confuso por um minuto.

— O que? Sem ameaças de morte cruéis ou mutilação caso eu dê um passo errado?  

— Você acabou de voltar dos mortos Sr. Holmes. — uso toda a minha seriedade agora. — E de alguma forma a sua vida trouxe de volta uma parte do meu pai que tinha morrido junto com você. Eu só quero que você saiba que se você o quiser agora, eu venho junto no pacote, porque somos um time, mas eu te prometo isso: eu nunca faria nada para fazer meu pai sofrer intencionalmente. Ele quer estar com você, e eu quero o que faz ele feliz. Ele é o melhor pai do mundo e eu o amo.

Ele piscou lentamente para mim, seus olhos incomuns me sondando como se de repente eu fosse um mosquito sendo posto em uma placa de petri embaixo de um microscópio.

Ele se inclina para frente na poltrona de couro.

— Aurora Joanne Waise, agora também Watson, adolescente normalmente tímida, notas acima da média no colégio e comprovadamente uma garota inteligente, mas não absurdamente, porém com uma habilidade incomum para captar o estado de espírito das pessoas à sua volta. Infância difícil, desenvolveu hábitos nervosos. Rói unha quando se sente insegura e chupa o polegar à noite antes de dormir quando não há ninguém para testemunhar o gesto – o que mais uma vez especificamente para você remete à sua infância difícil. Negligência. Sim, negligência materna. Mãe indiferente. Egoísta. Você queria atenção, mas raramente tinha. Fugiu de casa, embora isso não seja dedução, John me escreveu em um e-mail, mas era óbvio que você o faria mais cedo ou mais tarde por causa da situação em casa. Padrasto novo que você não gostava – não, não, não era somente não gostar. Medo, sim, você tinha medo dele. Porque você o temia? AH.

Ele parou abruptamente.

Eu estava chorando e nem percebi. Um soluço estrangulado subiu pela minha garganta quando de repente toda a cena que eu suprimi por meses voltou para a vanguarda da minha mente. Sebastian estava lá novamente, o brutamontes, me sufocando, me ameaçando, fazendo-me tremer de nojo e terror.

Pisquei e não percebi que Sr. Holmes tinha se levantado e estava ajoelhado diante de mim, suas mãos pálidas colocadas de forma calmantes em meus joelhos.

— Você não contou para o seu pai. — é mais uma dedução, eu vejo, mas eu balanço a cabeça em afirmação. — Você deveria. — ainda sem palavras, dessa vez eu nego enfaticamente. A vergonha é demasiada para eu sequer pensar na possibilidade de contar isso para ele.

— Não conte para ele, por favor. — eu digo, a voz engrolada com lágrimas.

Ele suspira pesadamente.

— Você tem John agora Joan. — Sr. Holmes fala em um tom tranquilizador. — E ele obviamente te ama. O que eu posso te prometer é que eu vou estar aqui, para você, para te proteger por amor à John. Nós dois faríamos tudo por ele, afinal, não é?

Aceno em confirmação.

— Obrigada Sr. Holmes. — agradeço e impulsivamente jogo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço em um abraço desajeitado.

Ele solta uma exclamação surpresa, mas não se afasta. Ele dá três tapinhas desajeitados nas minhas costas – provavelmente com intenção de confortar sem saber realmente como.

— Só Sherlock, por favor. — ele diz e há um sorriso em sua voz.

— Obrigada Sr. Sherlock. — digo sorrindo.

Ele ri mais alto e é nessa cena de abraço estranho que meu pai nos encontra.

— O que eu perdi? — meu pai pergunta da porta, colocando o casaco de retalhos de couro no suporte da parede.

Sherlock e eu olhamos para ele com sincronicidade.

— Você voltou. — Sherlock diz e há tanto sentimento nessas duas palavras direcionadas ao meu pai e de repente eu posso ver diante de meus olhos o homem por quem meu pai se apaixonou. E eu entendo agora.

Ele não é alguém em quem falta sentimentos. Ele é alguém que pode de fato, ser abundantemente sensível e que talvez por isso tenha se fechado diante de um mundo que sempre o viu como diferente, como anormal.

Ele levanta e vai em direção a meu pai e os dois se abraçam e então eu vejo amor. Amor que superou preconceitos, amor que superou distâncias, amor que superou até mesmo a morte. E é isso que importa na vida afinal, esse sentimento que completa vazios e preenche espaços. Amor afinal, é o maior dom que um ser humano pode conter dentro de si, e também o maior bem que se pode compartilhar sem nunca ser diminuído. Amor, de fato é a única matemática que quando dividido não se subtrai, só aumenta.

Sorrio para os dois satisfeita e tranquila e olho em volta do apartamento, supondo que esses dois não irão conseguir manter-se longe um do outro por muito tempo. Se posso fazer uma dedução eu mesma é a seguinte: em breve John e Joan Watson terão um novo endereço, e este será 221B Baker Street.

 **Continua...**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
